Todo por ti
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: Fic podrido en la miseria del abandono v.v
1. Un complicado comienzo

Bueno, bueno, que puedo decir? Con el occio nace el vicio y esta es de esas historias nacidas en un ataque de aburrimiento 

Completamente escrita por amor a Lupin, que vivan los Licantropos!!! 

Todo por ti 

Capitulo uno 

Un complicado comienzo 

La luna brilla muy alto en el cielo, ahora esta en su fase menguante, muy diferente a aquella noche. Aquella noche en que me di cuenta de lo ciega que habia estado, aquella maldita noche en que el mundo se derrumbo a mis pies y cai en este abismo, en esta noche obscura que no encuentra luz del dia ni rayo de esperanza. ¿Que voy a hacer ahora? es demasiado tarde para volver atras y fingir un ataque de amnesia o convencerte de que no me importa, de que estoy dispuesta a aceptarte tal y como eres, aun sabiendo que eres un licantropo. 

Todavia me parece que tus excusas son inaceptables, tienes miedo de herirme, de que se repitiera lo que paso aquella noche y no tenga la misma suerte, me dijiste. Mentiroso. Eres un Mentiroso. Sabes que eso no sucederia, no soy una bruja tonta ni descuidada, sabes que podriamos tomar precauciones, sabes que podriamos luchar por esto...pero no quieres, y sabes porque? no es por mi, es por ti, porque eres un maldito cobarde, porque tienes miedo que esto no dure y cuando me vaya te deje en una soledad peor a la que te has acostumbrado toda tu vida...he acertado? ¡vamos! no por nada trabajo en el centro de enfermedades de San Mungo. Si estuvieses a mi lado ahora me mirarias como siempre que hablo de ti: confundido y admirado. Me mirarias burlonamente y dirias algo amable.(Es tu estilo, aguantar la discriminacion de otros, sonreir y decir algo amable, ¡Por Dios! ¿es que no tienes sentimientos? a veces me dan ganas de golpearte, otras me dan ganas de besarte, ¿podra algo hacerte mostrar dolor?)Pero no estas aqui. No estas aqui y no se si algun dia volveras a estarlo... a menos que te tragaras tu abobinable orgullo tipico de un Griffindor y te dieras cuenta que no solo te enseñe a descubrir los secretos de la mente humana, sino que hay otras cosas que solo te mencione con miradas. Pero que rayos...no lo sabres nunca. 

Y es por eso que estoy aqui hoy, porque ahora solo yo puedo cambiar el destino, porque se que aunque te mueras de dolor no volveras a buscarme, porque se que si quiero estar contigo tengo que luchar por ti, y lo mas curioso de todo es que tengo que luchar contigo. 

Todo esto ha sucedido muy rapido.¿Recuerdas cuando te conoci? me resultaste tan incomprensible como el lenguaje de los planetas, te mostrabas tan neutral, tan abierto que a veces resultabas sospechoso. No podia decir que era lo que sucedia contigo, pero sab¨ªa que ocultabas algo. Y entonces comenzaron las desapariciones, las excusas inaceptables y me di cuenta que me mentias, eres un mal mentiroso ¿sabes?, despu¨¦s de tantos años no has aprendido a decir ¡°no¡± cuando sientes un ¡°si¡± sin que te delate tu mirada. 

Asi pasaron muchos meses antes que comenzaran los ataques, mientras todos se desesperaban tu te mantenias como siempre, apenas fruncias el entrecejo cuando llegaba la noticia de una muerte o desaparicion,tu precencia es tan leve, como un recuerdo, nadie parecia verte aunque te encontrases ahi mismo; por esto mismo llegue a pensar que eras parte del lado oscuro y cometi la barbaridad de insinuartelo, aunque aun me pregunto qu¨¦ historia encierra el ¡° no eres la primera ¡° que me dijiste mirando atravez de mi, al pasado. Asi que no eras parte del lado oscuro...¿entonces que mas podia ser? No puedo creer lo tonta que fui, pense en todas las posibilidades excepto en la mas obvia... 

Un borboteo y el cambio al color azul me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me indicaron que la pocion estaba lista. Estoy infringiendo la ley y arriesgando la vida por ti Si esto no funciona, Remus Lupin, te juro que me convertire en fantasma y volvere a penarte todas las noches. 

Verti la pocion en un vaso, y el resto lo tire por la alcantarilla, no sin antes diluirla con suficiente agua como para cambiar sus efectos... si es mortal, ademas, he oido de siete mutaciones accidentales en el ultimo siglo. Y aqui voy...en este momento no puedo sentir mas que el temblor de mis manos, siento mis piernas flaquear y me apoyo en la mesa, el sudor de mis manos hacen resbalar el vaso transparente de la pocion mientras voy contando los segundos...uno...todavia puedo echarme para atras...dos...tengo miedo que salga mal...tres...puede existir una forma mas segura...cuatro...todo esto es por ti, Lupin, te juro que te matare...cinco...demasiado tarde...ahora cierro mis ojos y siento el sabor amargo y acido que quema mi garganta...mis piernas no aguantan mas...me caigo y oigo el ruido del vidrio roto...me voy a desmayar, me siento muy mal...veo sangre...mis manos sangran y no se porque...siento que mi cuerpo se encoge...¡dolor!... mis huesos luchan por encogese...¡dolor!...mi estomago se revuelve...mi cabeza va a explotar...¡dolor!...siento que mis poros se abren y comienza a salir pelo...pero no es como antes, me siento diferente...no puedo mas..creo que es el fin... 

Creo que me desmaye. No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso...un caldero hirviendo...recuerdo haber tomado una pocion...dolor en todo el cuerpo...¡la pocion animago! ¿funciono?¿o es esto la muerte? mis pensamientos estan muy confusos, veo sangre a mi alrededor y pedazos de vidrio, creo que me corte con el vaso de la pocion, necesito arreglar todo este desastre, pero no puedo levantarme...que raro...no puedo sentir mi larga cabellera...quiero mirarme pero solo puedo ver pelo blanco por todos lados, estoy asustada, trato de gritar pero lo unico que sale de mis labios(en este caso, hocico) es un aullido...¿AULLIDO?o sea que....¿funciono? me levanto y siento un dolor en mi mano derecha, o bueno...en mi pata derecha, no importa, quiero verme, asegurarme que no estoy soñando, voy corriendo a mi cuarto...me siento m¨¢s pequeña y agil de lo habitual...me miro en el espejo...¡Dios mio!¿esa soy yo? No puedo creerlo, lo he logrado. 

Preparate Lupin, voy a cumplir mi juramento. 

Nunca fui impulsiva. Nunca desde que tengo memoria hice algo porque si o me deje llevar por el momento. Mi estilo es ver, sentir, analizar y actuar, es por eso que me resulta ironico verme a mi misma sentada en mi Nimbus volando a toda velocidad para buscarlo. Tengo que comprar otra escoba, al menos una Nimbus 2000, aunque...seamos sinceros, no la uso casi nunca. Es curioso como las cosas m¨¢s inservibles en momentos inoportunos se vuelven indispensables Pasando a otras cosas, si mis calculos son correctos, llegare alrededor de las dos. Grandioso, despues de casi morir envenenada con la pocion, lo que sige es sobrevolar medio pais a una velocidad de muerte para despertar a un licantropo en medio de la madrugada, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera estoy segura que esta ahi ¿en que estoy pensando? Deberia buscar un dia y tener una cita conmigo misma, creo que tantos enigmas me han dañado el cerebro....esta sera una muy, muy larga noche... 


	2. Las consecuencias

Hum... El segundo capitulo habla de nuestro lobito, pasan cosas muuuy malas y decisivas... 

Capitulo dos 

Las consecuencias 

Remus Lupin paso una mano por su pelo veteado de gris. Habia sido un dia muy largo, tuvo que asistir a otra reunion de Padres que no lo aceptaban como profesor de sus hijos, y el rumor de que habia ayudado a Sirius el curso antepasado no lo ayudaron mucho a convencerlos. Pero no habia otra manera, en este año habian ocurrido mas despariciones y Dumbledore le pidio personalmente que se volviera a encargar de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando Voldemort una vez mas trato de matar a Harry y esa chica Delacour renuncio asustada. Ademas, lo necesitaba mas cerca por ser miembro de la Orden del Fenix. 

Se dejo caer en un sofa de orejas gastadas y cerro los ojos. Un año, ¿como pudieron pasar tantas cosas en un año? tantas muertes y desapariciones...sin contar los problemas en que se metia Harry cada dos por tres, ya tenia 16 años, y seguia siendo igual a James cuando ten¨ªia 14, ¿es que era su fotocopia? Y el juicio de Sirius, era un riesgo que ten¨ªan que tomar, necesitaban a un Sirius Black nombrado inocente, no pod¨ªan esperar que la Orden del Fenix fuera una sociedad aceptada si atemorizaba a otros por tener como miembro al asesino de un mago y doce muggles...por decirlo literalmente. Todo esto pasaba por su mente: asesinatos, desapariciones, aventuras, juicios, sociedades y... sobre todo esto... un dolor de cabeza llamado Lynx Blair. Siempre persiguiendolo, preguntando, metiendose en problemas. Si no la apreciara tanto opinaria que es pariente de Snape. ¡°Apreciar¡± ¿podia usar esos terminos en ella?¿que era si no aprecio lo que sentia por la joven? trato de negar el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente. Solamente era aprecio decidio. 

Una sombra rapida cruz¨® la habitacion. Abrio los ojos y se levanto sorprendido ante la persona que estaba frente a el y jugaba con su varita entre los dedos. 

El reloj de la pared dio las dos. 

-¿Asi que han vuelto a las andadas eh, Lupin? ¨Cdijo el ser enmascarado frente a el ¨Cpense que lo reconsiderarias, viniendo de un licantropo como tu. 

Remus no dijo nada. No deb¨ªa desafiarlo, y menos sin su varita. 

¿Sorprendido? ¨Ccontinuo el mortifago mientras se paseaba delante de el. ¨Cno deberias estarlo, es mas, los sorprendidos somos nosotros, pensabamos que despues de la muerte de Potter acabaria esta idiotez de la Orden del Fenix... 

Deberias unirte a nosotros ¨Ccontinuo ¨Clos licantropos son criaturas del mal...no deberian unirse con los fenixs, y menos para desafiar al Señor Tenebroso. 

Remus siguio en silencio. El mortifago tomo eso como una negacion. 

¿Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Lupin? ¨Cel mortifago solto una risa sarcastica y sacudio la cabeza. ¨Cdejame que te enseñe yo algo sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...¡_crucio_! ¨Cgrito apuntandolo con la varita. 

-AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Remus cayo arrodillado de dolor, sentia el poder de mil descargas electicas atravezandole el cuerpo, pronto el dolor se intensifico en el pecho y perdio la voz. Habia aprendido a resistirse del _imperius_, incluso pod¨ªa detener un _crucio_ el tiempo suficiente como para no ser hechizado...pero ahora su varita se encontraba en manos de un mortifago. 

-Regla de defensa contra las artes oscuras numero uno: nunca te hagas enemigo del bando mas fuerte ¨Cdijo el mortifago alejando su varita. Remus quedo en el suelo, tenia un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo. ¨CSorprendente, Lupin, aun no te has desmayado. ¡_crucio_! ¨Cvolvio a decir el mortifago. 

-ARGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¨Cesta vez el dolor era aun peor. 

-Regla numero dos: nunca te quedes solo en casa ¨Cvolvio a alejar la varita y lo miro. ¨C¿Sigues vivo, Lupin? Te felicito, eres el mas resistente que he tenido el placer de torturar, pero esto llega hasta aqui...veamos...ah, si, y la regla mas importante, la numero tres: nunca, jamas de los jamases se te ocurra dejar tu varita magica ¨Cdijo enseñandosela ¨Cadios Lupin, fue todo un placer, creeme. 

-¡_Aveda kedavra_! ¨Ctodo lo que pudo ver Remus fue una luz verde brillante que lo cego. Entonces sucedio. 

El mortifago frente a el cayo exang¨¹e y por poco lo aplasta. ¿que habia sucedido? Miro hacia la puerta y la vio. Ahi estaba ella: Lynx Blair, todavia apuntando la varita con la mano temblorosa y una mirada de terror en los ojos. 

Regla de defensa contra las artes oscuras numero cuatro: vigila tus espaldas. ¨Cdijo con la respiracion agitada. ¨C¿esta muerto? 

Mientras Remus lo examinaba y asentia con la cabeza, mientras Lynx se dejaba caer en el suelo, ninguno de los dos vio emprender vuelo al cuervo negro que habia observado todo desde la ventana. Por el momento solo los veremos enviar lechuzas mensajeras, asi que sigamos al cuervo. 

Paso muchas calles grandes dormidas, barrios apretados lugubres, rios, campos, incluso parec¨ªa entrar en portales simulados por puentes, hasta llegar a la Fortaleza de las Sombras. Parecia un autentico laberinto, todo esculpido en roca negra, se veian escaleras negras irregulares que terminaban en la nada y otras que habria que treparlas alrevez o eran una pared, lagos negros donde no parecia haber movimiento alguno, lagrimas de roca colgadas del techo y un sinfin de cuevas, entradas y trampas mortales. Pero el cuervo volaba agilmente. Parecia conocer muy bien cada centimetro de ese laberinto. Al poco rato entro por un ventanal hacia una sala muy grande, replica exacta de la c¨¢mara de los secretos, excepto talvez en sus grandes ventanas oscuras y sus posiciones para cada mortifago. Dio un giro en el aire y dirigio hacia el trono al los pies de la gran escultura de Salazar Slytherin. Se transformo con un suave ¡°pop¡± y en su lugar aparecio un hombre nada parecido al pequeño y fragil cuervo que hemos estado siguiendo. Tenia al igual que los otros una mascara y una capa negra puesta, por lo que no se podia notar el sudor en su frente y su mirada de nerviosismo. 

-Traigo noticias, amo.-dijo haciendo una reverencia. El hombre frente a el no parecio inmutarse y siguio mirando atravez de el. El mortifago lo tomo como una invitacion a que continuase. ¨CAvery...el...el ha muerto, amo. ¨Chubo un suave murmullo entre los mortifagos, Voldemort miro con furia al mortifago-cuervo y este tuvo ganas de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. 

-Asi que hemos perdido un mortifago y un candidato a espia...en una sola noche...pense que Lupin lo reconsideraria...pero ahora mata a mis mortifagos ¨Cdijo con una mirada de hielo. 

-N...no fue Lupin, mi señor ¨Cbalbuceo el Mortifago. Voldemort lo miro indignado. ¨CFue una chica, no la habia visto nunca, pero si mi señor lo desea...puedo averiguar quien es... 

-Una hora, Macnair. Si no me traes la informacion en una hora no te molestes en volver. Tenemos que enseñarle una leccion a la pequeña asesina. 

Dumbledore llego ceniciento y preocupado por la chimenea. En otras circunstancias, habria sido comico verlo agitado y con ceniza en la nariz limpiando sus gafas de media luna. 

-¿En donde esta, Remus? ¨Cdijo sin perder tiempo. Remus indico donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del mortifago. -¿quien es? ¨Cvolvio a preguntar Dumbledore. Remus nego con la cabeza. 

-Aun no lo hemos comprobado ¨C y dicho esto le quito la mascara. 

-Avery ¨Cdijeron los dos al unisono. 

-¿Avery?¿el que fue absuelto hace quince años? ¨Cpregunte, aunque ya nada me sorprendia. 

-Usted es la señorita Blair, si no me equivoco ¨Cdijo Dumbledore amablemente. Asenti con la cabeza. 

-¿Ustedes se conocen? ¨Cpregunto Remus intrigado. 

-Nos hemos visto. ¨Cfue toda la respuesta de Dumbledore. Pero ahora no hay tiempo para hablar de eso....diganme que fue lo que ocurrio. 

Toda la historia fue relatada silencio. 

-...pero creo que deberiamos cambiar la version de la historia ¨Csugirio Remus ¨Csi Voldermort se entera de lo que realmente paso ira tras Lynx. 

Me parecio ver una mirada de preocupacion en su rostro...¿seria posible? O fue otra de mis grandes alucinaciones? 

-Voldemort lo sabe todo ¨Cdijo Dumbledore con un brillo en sus ojos. A esto no hubo protesta alguna,solo se pudo sentir un aire tenso que lleno la sala. ¨CSera mejor que te escondas. 

Mire a Remus. Luego mire a Dumbledore, y como si este me leyera el pensamiento, dijo: en el lugar m¨¢s seguro del mundo 


	3. Hogwarts

Gringotts es el lugar mas seguro del mundo para guardar cualquier cosa, excepto quizas por Hogwarts 

Rubeus Hagrid. L.1 

Pero....y cuando quieres guardar a alguien? Snape hace su aparicion.... y no es muy amigable.. ;p 

Capitulo tres 

Hogwarts 

Hogwarts lucia esplendorosa desde el lago. En la punta de una alta montaña, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, se alzaba el impresionante castillo con sus muchas torres y torrecillas. En esta noche de lluvia veraniega llege por primera vez, y desde el primer momento en que mis pies tocaron el suave pasto supe que ya nada seria igua: Ahora tendria que adaptarme a nuevas costumbres, nuevos horarios y nuevas manias. Aunque esto no lo supe hasta mucho, mucho despues. 

Me preguntaba que haria yo en este colegio, mi antigua profesion no tenia nada que ver aqui...pero confio en que el prof Dumbledore ya lo tenga todo bien planeado. Es un hombre ordenado y eficiente, aunque aparentaba ser un completo chiflado a veces. Nos hizo pasar a su despacho, que parecia una tienda de articulos anti-gravitacionales, pude ver toda la via lactea, constelaciones, planetas distantes, meteoros, pendulos, un monton de cosas flotando alrededor. Dumbledore nos indico que nos sentaramos y ¨¦l mismo lo hizo, entonces empezo a hablar. Hablo de la situaci¨®n de la Orden del Fenix, de los problemas con el ministerio y de su profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas, que habia partido lejos a buscar gigantes contra Voldemort. Al llegar a este punto, me pidio amablemente que me hiciera cargo de las clases. ¿Yo profesora de Hogwarts? Casi se me hizo un chiste, no sabia nada sobre el tema, pero tampoco me podia quedar sin hacer nada, asi que acepte. Dumbledore pareca muy satisfecho. Cuando el reloj de la pared dio las cuatro, nos mando a descansar. 

Remus me acompaño a mi habitacion, un gesto muy extraño de su parte, conociendolo. Al llegar me sonrio y tendiendome la mano dijo: 

-Supongo que ahora somos colegas. 

¿Colegas? Este fue uno de esos memorables momentos en que me dieron ganas de besarlo, ¿a quien demonios le interesaba ser su colega? le devolvi la sonrisa y con un estrecho de manos, respondi: 

-Si, buenos colegas. 

Esta noche estuvo llena de sorpresas. De un momento a otro me converti en profesora de cuidado de las criaturas magicas, sin mencionar que mate a un desconocido mortifago y me converti en animago. Eso me recuerda que aun no se lo he dicho a Remus, pero esto ya va perdiendo importancia. Ni siquiera me pregunto porque fui a buscarlo, y algo me dice que no lo hara. 

A la mañana siguiente fui a buscar al profesor Dumbledore para pedirle un informe acerca del trabajo que habia hecho el profesor Hagrid, necesitaba un modelo de educacion, aunque...creo que fue un craso error. Ese hombre enseñaba de una manera super desorganizada, con una rara combinacion...hipogrifos, ¿gusarajos?¿excregutos de cola explosiva? Vaya, los segundos deberian mandarlos a Herbologia y los ultimos a Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Muy poca teoria, no todos las criaturas magicas son faciles de encontrar y muchas son adoptadas por magos, necesitare un gran esfuerzo para poner al dia a los alummnos de cursos avanzados. Despues de leer el informe me dirigi a la biblioteca y empeze a buscar sola libros sobre el tema, que me resulta bastante desconocido. Pase todo el dia leyendo, lo que me causo un fuerte dolor en el cuello y un gran dolor de cabeza. Alrededor de las ocho llego un amable elfo domestico llamado Dobby para informarme que la cena estaba lista y muy emocionado acepto llevar los libros a mi despacho. Aparte de Dumbledore, Flinch, Remus, los fantasmas, Peeves, un batallon de elfos domesticos y yo no hay nadie mas en este castillo. 

Por lo que pude oir en la cena (que si no hubiese sido por Dumbledore hubiese resultado lugubre)los demas profesores llegaran en dos semanas para prepararlo todo antes del 1 de Septiembre. Debo darme prisa. Esa misma noche envie una lechuza mensajera. 

Las dos semanas trascurrieron entre libros, polvo, la cabaña de Hagrid y visitas furtivas al bosque prohibido. No he hablado casi con Remus, solo nos vemos tres veces para cada comida. Tengo la sensacion que me rehuye. Los demas profesores llegaron al mediodia. Almorzamos juntos entre presentaciones, anecdotas y risas, bueno, quizas a excepcion del profesor de pociones, que me miraba extrañamente, creo que no confia en mi. Al terminar hubo una junta y el profesor Dumbledore les explico todo acerca de mi condici¨®n. Despues de oirlo todo (claro que Dumbledore se guardo todo acerca del _Aveda Kedavra_) hubo un silencio mortal. Me senti muy incomoda y mire a Remus, que observaba algun punto lejano, luego mi mirada se cruzo con la del profesor Snape, que me miraba con astucia. No me gusto esa mirada. Encerraba algo, lo se. 

Me quedan siete dias. Siete dias antes de tener que enseñar a un monton de niños una materia que nisiquiera domino muy bien. Esta mañana llego el paquete que tanto habia esperado, lo abri y encontre veinte hermosos shawjells durmiendo. Los shawjells son pequeñas criaturas de color negro brillante, y parecen hechos de gelatina, pueden inflarse hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una casa y explotar, cuando esto sucede impregnan al enemigo con una sustancia viscosa que se encuentra dentro de ellos y provoca irritacion si son pequeños, pero si son adultos pueden incluso derretir una roca. Son criaturas adoptadas por magos porque generalmente son muy amigables y tiernos, sin extremidades definidas, les gusta adoptar la forma de objetos a su alrededor (aunque nunca logran parcerse), jugar en las sombras y generalmente se les encuentra nadando en los rianchuelos de los bosques mas espesos, porque necesitan humedad. A pesar de ser criaturas domesticas o salvajes, tambien son buscados por sus propiedades curativas, que se encuentra en en la sustancia viscosa que tienen adentro, claro que necesitan ser combinadas con otros ingredientes para lograr una uncion. Esto es todo lo que he averiguado hasta hoy. En el primer trimestre pienso hablar de los shawjells(gustos y costumbres, sus tipos de defensa y ataque) y lo que viene despues...bueno, ya pensare en eso, necesito tiempo para encontrar mas criaturas. 

Me quedan dos dias para el comienzo de clases y ¡no encuentro mis shawjells! Ayer los deje en una caja con Fang para que los cuidara, y esta mañana no encontre ni la caja ni los Shawjells, mire al perro pensando que quizas se los haya comido, pero no creo, no hay rastros de la caja y ellos son recien nacidos, no pudieron haber escapado solos. Me pase toda el dia buscandolos, le pregunte a Flinch, a los elfos, incluso a todos los profesores, pero nadie me supo contestar, Remus se ofrecio a ayudarme, pero creo que el mismo necesitaba ayuda para controlar al koopa que tenia encadenado a su escritorio. No se que hacer, le he preguntado a todo el castillo...bueno, no exactamente a todos, tal vez el sea la solucion. 

-¿Profesor Snape?¿puedo hablar con ud un momento? ¨Cpregunte nerviosa.  
  


El hombre ni siquiera me miro. Emitio algo parecido a un gruñido,lo que me parecio de muy mala educacion, pero conociendolo, el no haberme fulminado con la mirada ya era un progreso de por si. Entre en su mazmorra y vi que estaba ocupado metiendo cosas babosas en un frasco. La vision era tan repugnante que me dieron ganas de salir corriendo y vomitar. Pero no podia hacerlo. El era mi ultima esperanza de encontrarlos. Me acerque lentamente hacia donde el estaba.  
-Profesor Snape...me preguntaba si ha visto mis.. ¨Cpero mis palabras quedaron en seco al ver lo que eran las cosas babosas. -¿QUE ES ESO?-dije casi gritando.  
Snape me miro burlonamente y me pregunto con sarcasmo:  
-¿Acaso no es usted la profesora de cuidado de las criaturas magicas? ¿como enseñara la materia si no puede reconer siquiera un shawjell?- dijo acompañando la pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.  
¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!???  
-¿Shawjells, profesor Snape? MIS Shawjells? ¨Cdije tratando de no golpearlo.  
-Supongo que si, los encontre cerca de Fang, en una caja. ¨CContesto despreocupado, metiendo el proximo en otro frasco. Su caradurismo me dejo helada.  
-Bien,PERFECTO, profesor Snape, pero me temo informarle que eran MIS shawjells para mi primera clase. ¡Los necesitaba!-dije explotando. El hombre toma mis Shawjells, me deja sin nada para mi clase y se comporta como si nada hubiese ocurrido.  
-¿Oh, en serio? ¨CContesto sin mostrar seña de sorpresa o disculpa. ¨CYo tambien los necesitaba para hacer mis pociones, ¿ve? ¨Cdijo enseñandomelo. ¡Esto fue el colmo!  
-Bueno, por esta vez vale, pero le agradeceria que la proxima vez busque SUS PROPIOS materiales. ¨CRespondi dando media vuelta antes de que lograra hacerme perder la paciencia.  
-Mmm...lo tendre en cuenta -dijo a mis espaldas con un tono que mostraba ser todo lo contrario.  
Grandioso, ahora como demonios voy a encontrar veinte criaturas magicas en dos dias...a menos que...bien, no queria hacer esto, pero me obligaste, Severus Snape. 


	4. El profesor de pociones

¡¡

Ay... Severus, Severus... en que aprietos nos has metido? 

El espejo tiene dos caras... 

Sueños Biblicos? Algo debe estar mal... 

Capitulo cuatro 

El profesor de pociones 

El bosque se hacia cada vez mas espeso. Podia oir el paso de mis propios pies al tocar el suelo humedo y oir el murmullo de las hojas al silvar el viento. Todo parecia magico, se me hacia increible el conocer el contraste de la noche y el dia de un mismo lugar. Pero ahora no era el momento de refexionar. Tenia hasta antes de oscurecer para encontra 20 Shawjells. Se me haria mas facil tomar el camino hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, renunciar y volar hacia otro continente, pero quizas sea por el inmeso respeto que siento hacia el director, mi estupido sentido de responsabilidad o un hombre llamado Remus Lupin que me falta el valor. El ruido de unos pasos me saco de mis pensamientos. Voltee rapidamente pero no pude ver nada mas que nudosos troncos de arboles con sus copas alzadas hasta un cielo que parec¨ªa teñido de verde. Por mi mente pasaron imagenes horribles de criaturas hambrientas en busca de carne, saque mi varita instintivamente, mientras sentia el miedo acumulandose en mi pecho, el silvido del viento de pronto desaparecio y dejo lugar a un silencio que me traspaso hasta sentir un escalofrio. Trate de calmar mis miedos convenciendome de que podria tomar riendas de la situacion, pero pudo mas mi miedo al miedo que todos los argumentos que utilize en otros durante tantos años. Senti los pasos cada vez mas cerca y volvi a mirar, pero la imagen era igual por todos lados. Decidi apresurar el paso, era demasiado tarde para volver atras. Mientras mas avanzaba, mas me parecia que volvia al mismo lugar ¿era ademas de un bosque un laberinto? No lo sabia, pero de algo estaba segura : necesitaba alejarme de ahi lo mas pronto posible. De repente una mano se poso en mi hombro, senti todo el miedo del mundo caer sobre mi ¨Cal menos eso me parecio- todo el bosque callo y no dejo lugar a sonido alguno mas que la respiracion de la persona ¨Co lo que fuera- detras de mi, estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para voltear a mirar, solo sostenia mi varita incapaz de pronunciar siquiera el hechizo mas simple. 

-Lynx ¨Cdijo la voz a mis espalda. Era una voz conocida. Me arme de valor y voltee. Era Remus. 

-Casi...me...matas...del susto ¨Cdije respirando profundamente. 

-¿Que haces aqui? 

-¿Y tu que haces aqui? 

-Vi que te dirigias al bosque prohibido y decidi seguirte, no deberias estar aqui, es peligroso. ¨Cme dijo tan serio que casi me dan ganas de reir. 

-Vamos, Lupin, soy la profesora de cuidado de las criaturas magicas, no una alumna infringiendo normas. 

-De todas formas no deberias venir sola. 

-Bien, todo esto se lo tenemos que agradecer a nuestro buen colega el profesor Snape. 

-¿Severus? ¨Cpregunto Remus ¨C¿Que tiene que ver en todo esto? 

-Nada, el simple hecho de haber robado, asesinado y extirpado mis shawjells no lo incumben¨CRemus me miro arqueando las cejas. 

-¿Porque? ¨Cfue todo lo que se le ocurrio decir. Conocia a Snape, y este no era su estilo. 

-Me odia. 

-¿Porque? 

-No lo se, ¿porque mate a su antiguo compañero mortifago, quizas? ¨Cdije avanzando de nuevo al bosque. 

-No creo que Severus... 

-Ya, fue una broma ¨Cdije cortandolo en seco- ¿en serio no sabes porque? ¨Cle pregunte frunciendo el entrecejo. Remus nego con la cabeza. ¨CTe lo dire cuando encuentre mis Shawjells. 

La busqueda resulto ser un fracaso. Llegamos a una posible madriguera de shawjells, pero estaba vacia. Ya habia oscurecido bastante, era demasiado peligroso como para esperar y decidimos volver. A pesar de todo, me senti aliviada, encontrarlos habria significado tener que decir cosas que me gustarian olvidar. No se porque hize esa promesa... me he vuelto muy impulsiva estos dias. 

La cena trascurrio sin mas percance que las preguntas bien intencionadas de mis nuevos colegas, a las que por evitar otra batalla con Snape conteste que aun no sabia el paradero de mis shawjells. Dumbledore se ofrecio a ayudarme, pero lo rechaze, ya estoy dando bastantes problemas aqui como para mandar al director a buscar a una banda de gelatinas ambulantes. Para mi sorpresa, al llegar a mi habitacion encontre la caja, bonita broma de Snape, pense. El muy caballero me devuelve la caja vac¨ªa despues de haber robado, asesinado y extirpado mis pobres shawjells. Una ola de ira amenazaba en controlarme e ir a buscar a Snape para poner mis manos en su cuello y ahorcarlo. Supongo que soñar no cuesta nada. Me deje caer en la cama agotada y me quede un momento observando el sombrero negro caido en el suelo...un sombrero muy feo, a decir verdad, demasiado redondo, ademas...¡un momento! Yo no tengo un sombrero asi... ¿sera que hay o hubo un intruso en esta habitacion? Me levante silenciosamente y tome mi varita, si es que hubo un intruso, ¿como pudo ser tan estupido como para dejar algo tan grande y obvio como un sombrero aqui? Supongo que pudo haber sido de Snape, pudo haberlo perdido aqui, pero me parece que el no usa sombrero (y mucho menos uno tan feo), me acerque y trate de levantarlo, pero para ser un sombrero, pesaba tanto que tuve que tomarlo con las dos manos, tenia una consistencia rara...como una bolsa de agua. De pronto, un pequeño pedazo de sombrero empezo a moverse hasta formar un pequeño bulto, y luego otro ,y otro, y otro.....me sente en el suelo y veinte pequeños shawjells rebotaron a mi alrededor, me miraron hambrientos (nota de la autora: lo que me hace pensar.... ¿que comeran los shawjells?) la misma caja, los mismos animalitos (lo se porque son recien nacidos) ¿como pudieron haber llegado aqui? Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue una broma de Snape, esconder mis shawjells y luego hacerme buscarlos por todo el castillo. Pero ¿Snape es de los que se gastan el tiempo haciendo bromas? Decidi ir a buscarlo y deshacer todo este enredo. 

Me lo encontre en uno de los pasillos hacia su despacho. 

-¡Profesor Snape! ¡Necesito hablar con ud. un momento! 

-¿De nuevo? ¿que quiere esta vez, profesora Blair? ¨Cme pregunto cansado. 

-Shawjells. 

-¿No tiene nada nuevo, profesora? Este ha sido el tema de la semana, especialmente hoy, no para de hablar de shawjells ¿porque no va al ministerio y consigue un permiso para transformarse en uno? 

-Porque no me interesa profesor ¨Cle respondi fulminandolo con la mirada. ¨CSolo queria saber que hacen mis shawjells en mi habitacion. 

-¿No deberia estar feliz por eso? 

-Si, lo estoy....pero ese no es el punto. Usted dijo que..... 

-Yo dije que encontre sus shawjells en una caja junto a Fang, el perro estaba tan asustado que se escondio bajo mi capa. Usted se imagino el resto... 

-Asi que los del bosque prohibido... 

-Los traje hace tres dias, si le interesa saberlo ¨Cdijo con una sonrisa burlona, con esto dio la conversacion por terminada y se volteo agregando ¨Cyo SIEMPRE busco mis propios materiales. 

-¡Profesor Snape! ¨Cme apresure en detenerlo antes de que se fuera. Se detuvo un instante y volteo a verme. 

Sentiel rubor en mis mejillas, con toda la pena del mundo, le dije: 

-Gracias. ¨Chizo una mueca en señal de sonrisa y siguio su camino. Lo observe desaparecer en una esquina. Hogwarts quizas sea el lugar mas seguro del mundo, pero de otra cosa estoy segura: tambien es el lugar mas extraño del mundo. ¨CSupongo que tu tambi¨¦n eres el hombre mas extraño del mundo, Severus Snape ¨Cpense en voz alta. 

Quizas sea por el agite del dia, pero esa noche tuve un sueño extaño o una pesadilla tonta: soñe que Severus Snape volaba sobre una escoba por un prado y se encontraba conmigo, me miro por un instante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me convertia en una pequeña de unos cinco años mientras Snape se convirtio en una serpiente verde y enroscado en su escoba empezo a volar a mi alrededor ¡°¡Eve, Eve...! ¡la manzana... el manzanero ha florecido..!¡± me decia con voz de niño (nota de la autora: Eve es Eva en ingles y el manzanero quiere decir un arbol de manzanas) de repente la escena cambio y me encontraba en un cuarto con mi padre, le temblaba la voz y repetia ¡°¡no debiste... no debiste... me haz obligado!¡± mientras me apuntaba con la varita, curiosamente se convirtio en Snape y me hablo con una voz diferente, una que no creo haber escuchado nunca ¡°no iras a Hogwarts... no te lo permitire...¡± y a continuacion lanzo un hechizo hacia mi, solo me vi caer..caer.. y luego me desperte de un sobresalto. 


	5. El secreto de Neville

La historia se torna desde otro angulo y los enigmas se agrandan... que mosca le ha picado a Neville? Quizas Hermione lo sepa... 

Capitulo cinco 

El secreto de Neville 

Harry Potter llego empapado, hambriento y notablemente feliz el primero de Septiembre a Hogwarts. Entro al comedor junto con sus amigos Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. Los siete se sentaron en la larga mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a charlar sin preocuparse por bajar la voz. Al rato la profesora McGonnagal se levanto e hizo silencio con un simple movimiento de la mano, parec¨ªa haber hecho un hechizo, pero no, su sola presencia exigia respeto y silencio. Empezo hablando de reglas y normas, para continuar con el sorteo del sombrero. Mientras oian al sombrero cantar su nueva cancion, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan cuchicheaban con sus amigos 

-¿Han visto? ¡Lupin ha regresado! ¨CDijo Dean emocionado. 

-Si... -comento Ron desairado ¨CFleur Delacour renuncio despues de todo, ¿eh? 

-Pues yo opino que junto con el falso Ojo-loco, el profesor Lupin es el mejor profesor de DCLAO que hemos tenido ¨Cle espeto Hermione algo molesta. 

-Si, tu lo dices porque eres mujer ¨Cdijo Ron desafiandola. Antes de empezar otra tonta guerra, Seamus dijo de pronto 

-¡Oh, no! Pero si acabo de recordar, ¡el profesor Lupin es un licantropo! 

-Eso lo sabemos todos y pensaba que habiamos acordado en que no nos importaba ¨Cdijo Harry un poco enfadado. 

-No es por eso... ¿no recuerdan? ¨Cdijo Seamus poniendo cara de exasperacion ¨CEn tercero, cuando nos enseñaba Lupin y tenia sus transformaciones... ¡Snape era su reemplazo! ¿creen que lo reemplazara tambien este curso? ¨Cpregunto cambiando a una expresion de horror. 

A esta pregunta siguio un horrible silencio y caras estupefactas. 

-Yo no soportaria otra clase con Snape, no en este curso, no por seis veces a la semana, una es suficiente, tres intolerables...pero seis... ¨CNeville Longbottom se golpeo la frente con la mesa. 

- Oigan chicos... ¿quien es ella? ¨Cdijo Seamus. 

- ¿Quien? ¨Cpregunto Harry mirando a los lados. 

- ¿La que esta al lado del profesor Lupin? ¨CDean señalo hacia la mesa de profesores. Neville volteo a ver y casi se cae del asiento, su rostro se puso blanco como el marmol. 

- ¿Neville? ¿Est¨¢s bien? Luces terrible ¨CDijo Harry mirandolo preocupado. 

- No, no. Estoy perfectamente. ¨Crespondio tartamudeando. Todos lo miraron preocupados, era obvio que mentia. 

- ¿Una profesora nueva? No sabia nada al respecto, ¿que vacantes hay? ¨Cpregunto Dean intrigado. 

- Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas ¨Crepondieron Harry, Ron y Hermione al unisono. 

- Vaya, ¿como lo saben? ¿que paso con Hagrid? ¨Cpregunto Seamus. 

- Nos carteamos con Hagrid ¨Cdijo Ron. 

- Dijo que tenia una mision importante y estaria ocupado todo el año ¨Calego Hermione. 

- Suponemos que tiene algo que ver con Volde... ¨Cempezo a decir Harry. 

- Schhht!!!!!! ¡No digas el nombre! ¨Cdijeron los seis al unisono. 

- Ok... ¨CHarry levanto las manos como señal de tregua. 

El sombrero seleccionador coloco al ultimo alumno de primero en su respectiva casa, cerro su abertura y empezo a pensar en la cancion del proximo año, satisfecho de haber terminado su trabajo y no haber decepcionado a nadie. El profesor Dumbledore se levanto y empezo con el discurso de comienzo de año, donde anuncio la vuelta de Lupin y el momentaneo retiro de Hagrid. 

- ¿¡Vaya, al fin alguien ha sentado cabeza y han despedido a ese patetico de Hagrid!? ¨Cdijo Draco Malfloy en voz considerablemente alta, lo que provoco risas en la mesa de Slytherin y miradas fulminantes de las demas casas. 

- Me gustaria romperle la cara y probar quiyn es el patetico.. ¨Cdijo Ron apretando los puños. 

Despues del gran banquete, los siete amigos decidieron felicitar a Lupin y darle la bienvenida antes de subir a dormir. Lo encontraron charlardo con la nueva profesora de Cuidado de las Criaturas M¨¢gicas. 

-¡Fue una gran sorpresa, profesor! ¨Cdijo emocionado Dean. 

-¿Pero no buscaran a Snape para reemplazarlo cuando este indispuesto, no? ¨Cpregunto esperanzado Seamus. Lupin sonrio. 

-Bueno...supongo que no se puede tener nada en la vida... ¨Cdijo Ron. 

-Ya dejen eso, el profesor Lupin es el mejor profesor de DCLAO que hemos tenido, y si por tenerlo de vuelta tendremos que soportar a Snape por un tiempo mas... ¨CDijo Harry 

-¡Valdra la pena! ¨Calego Hermione. 

-Ya basta muchachos, es mas de lo que... ¨Cempezo a decir Remus, luego observo el rostro de Neville. ¨C¿pasa algo, Neville? Te ves mal. 

-¡Ah! ¿como? No, no me pasa nada... ¨Ctartamudeo Neville mirando al suelo.. 

- ¿Estas seguro? 

-Si... si... 

-¿Neville? Creo que tenemos que hablar ¨Cdijo de pronto La profesora de Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas. Puso una mano en su hombro y se encaminaron hacia su despacho. Los seis amigos se miraron estupefactos y Lupin distrajo su atencion hablando de la primera clase. 

Solo Hermione Granger siguio observando la figura lejana de Neville y a la misteriosa profesora de Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas. Aqui hay algo raro penso para si. Lupin miro de reojo a Hermione. ¡A esta chica no se le escapa nada! 

La primera clase de la semana de los de sexto resulto ser Pociones, lo que puso a mss de uno en mal humor. Convivir una hora en la mazmorra con Slytherin no era lo que se llamaba divertido. El humor de Severus Snape tampoco parecia haber mejorado mucho desde el ultimo verano. Se paso toda la clase aterrorizandolos y haciendo criticas parciales e injustas sobre las pociones para curar los mas tipicos 100 tipos de venenos. Al terminar la clase, Neville Longbottom hizo estallar su caldero y todos los Gryffindors tuvieron que quedarse a hacer la limpieza. 

-¡Bonito primer dia de clases! ¨Cgrito Ron tirando su libro de pociones en el comedor. ¨CHacer toda la limpieza de la mazmorra y dos pergaminos sobre los tipos de veneno ¡dos!.. 

-¡Hola chicos! ¨CGinny Weasley llego muy contenta cargando un monton de libros y se sento al lado de Hermione, que hojeaba por enesima vez su libro de DCLAO. 

-...y esa maldita mazmorra no parecia haber sido tocada desde la ultima vez que la limpiamos en febrero! Snape seguro la consevo especialmente para nosotros ¨CRon puso su jugo de calabaza en la mesa con tanta fuerza que empapo su libro de pociones. 

-¡Animate Ron! La siguiente clase es DCLAO con Ravenclaw ¨CLo calmo Harry. ¨CA lo mejor el profesor Lupin nos enseña a combatir arañas gigantes. 

Todos rieron, incluso Ron. 

- ¿Y que tal tu primer dia de clases, Ginny? ¨Cpregunto Hermione. 

-¡Genial! Tuvimos Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas, y no es por decir nada malo de Hagrid pero... en comparacion con los Greekros del año pasado...¡fue la clase mejor explicada y menos peligrosa que hemos tenido! 

-Despues de los escorbutos... cualquier cosa es bienvenida. ¨Cdijo Ron. 

¡PATAPLAFF! 

Neville Longbottom tiro todos sus libros cuando entro en el comedor. Se oyeron risitas provinientes de todos lados en el comedor. Harry volteo a la mesa de Slytherin y pudo ver a Draco Malfloy cuchicheando con sus amigotes. Neville llego torpemente y se sento al lado de Ron. 

-¿Estas bien Neville? ¨Cpregunto Harry. 

-Si...si... ¿porque todos me preguntan lo mismo? 

-Porque luces terriblemente mal ¨Cdijo Ron a su lado. Hermione lo miraba fijamente, como queriendo preguntar algo, pero no se atrevia. 

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, las clases empiezan en diez minutos y quiero un buen asiento. 

¿Neville Longbotton diciendo una excusa? Algo debe estar muy, muy mal. penso Hermione. 

La primera clase de sexto de DCLAO no decepciono a nadie, como se habia previsto. Tuvieron una explicita clase practica sobre los koopas, que resultaron ser unas criaturas impredecibles. Tenian un caparazon muy parecido al de una tortuga, pero totalmente liso y de cristal rosa, sus extremidades se asemejaban a las de un cangrejo amarillo, y por donde ten¨ªan la cabeza sobresalia una cabeza de pajaro con un enorme pico afilado y ojos de distintos colores. Se aparentaban dormidos para atraer a los curiosos, que se maravillaban al ver su extraña apariencia y al menor descuido ¡zaz! Lanzaban fuego helado por sus picos, congelando a los animales de sangre caliente y derritiendo a los de sangre fria. 

-Aunque aparentan ser extremadamente peligrosos, su ataque no es mas que un metodo de defensa. Los humanos tenemos mas ventaja para evitar acabar congelado por un koopa ¨Cexplico Lupin. ¨C¿Alguien me puede decir porque? ¨CNinguna mano se alzo, ni siquiera la de Hermione Granger, que empezo a rebuscar en el libro desesperadamente -¿nadie? 

La mano de Hermione se alzo timidamente. Lupin le hizo un gesto para que contestase. 

-Profesor... el libro dice que lo mejor que podemos hacer al encontrar un koopa es darnos media vuelta y correr, su caparazon es demasiado resistente a cualquier hechizo. 

-¡Bien Hermione! ¨Csonrio Lupin. ¨CPero eso seria en caso de que un koopa decidiese atacarnos y por lo general son pacificos. Pero ¿y en el caso de que tuviesemos que atrapar a uno, como yo? 

La clase siguio en silencio. Algunos miraban de reojo a Hermione, como esperando ver su tipico gesto de triunfo y oir una respuesta bien explicada. 

-¡Silvar! ¨Cdijo de pronto Hermione, comprendiendolo todo ¨C¡Los koopas tienen un oido muy agudo, son atraidos por los sonidos agudos! 

-¡Bien de nuevo! Cinco puntos para Griffindor por contestar bien una pregunta ¿alguien quiere probar? Son dos puntos mas para cada quien logre atraer al koopa. 

40 manos se alzaron hacia el techo del salon. Sin duda, una clase divertida. 

El humor de Ron mejoro desde la clase de DCLAO, y se mantuvo todo el dia. 

-¡Ja! 40 puntos para Gryffindor el primer dia! Me encantaria verle la cara a Snape en este momento... es una pena que algunas chicas no sepan silvar.. pero bueno! ¨Cdecia ya una vez sentado en el sofa de la sala comun la sala comun. 

-¿Que es tan grandioso? ¨Cpregunto Fred a sus espaldas. 

-¡Ganamos 40 puntos para Gryffindor hoy! ¨Cdijo Ron orgullosamente. 

-¿En serio? Nosotros perdimos 20 ¨Cdijo como si nada George. 

-¿¡QUE!? ¨Cgrito tan fuerte que todo el salon de Gryffindor los miro fijamente. 

-Oye, no es para tanto.. siempre perdemos puntos en clases de pociones... 

-Pero esta vez es diferente... esta vez... 

-...Ron ha montado una campaña Ganemosle a Snape porque nos hizo limpiar la mazmorra como si fuese la primera vez... ¨Ccomento Hermione por encima de su libro de Historia de la magia. Ron la miro molesto. 

-Bueno, al menos seria mejor que el PEDO ¨Cdijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona. Hermione levanto la vista del libro y lo fulmino con la mirada. 

-EsP.E.D.O ¡Y era por una buena causa! 

-Sip, ¿y que tal si el año que viene fundamos el club de fans de Krum? ¡O mejor, el de Lockhart! ¡Asi podremos recaudar fondos y pagar a los elfos! 

Hermione le lanzo el libro a Ron y este lo esquivo por un pelo, dandole a Fred en un brazo, este se vengo y le tiro un cojin a Ron, iniciando una guerra donde todos recibieron cojinazos y plumas. Ciertamente, Hogwarts habia vuelto a la normalidad penso Harry mientras lanzaba otra almohada a George. 


	6. Cuidado de las criaturas magicas

Al fin!!! Llevaba meses con este capitulo!!

Dedicado a Draco.

Capitulo seis

Cuidado de las criaturas magicas

La tarde del Jueves llego entre tareas, transformaciones y dos pergaminos sobre venenos. La primera clase de la tarde resulto ser de Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas, a la que la mayoria de los alumnos de Gryffindor esperaban con ansiedad.

-... mi hermana Padma dijo que las criaturas eran adorables- se oia decir a Parvati Patil mientras caminaban fuera del castillo- pero no me quiere decir que son, dice que son una sorpresa...al parecer no aparecen en el libro...

-¿¡QUE!?- grito de pronto Hermione -¿la profesora esta enseñando cosas que no aparecen en el libro?- pregunto palida.

-¿Que pasa Granger?- dijo una voz fria que arrastraba las palabras a sus espaldas. -¿tienes miedo de no responder una pregunta y tener que dejar la clase como en adivinacion?

Antes de que Ron avanzase a hacer algo indebido, Harry lo sujeto por la tunica y le dijo- ahi viene la profesora.

La profesora Blair traia una gran caja levitada en el aire con la varita. Al llegar los alumnos se colocaron en fila y observaban curiosos.

-Buenas tardes- empezo dejando la caja en el suelo.- hoy sera su primera clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas. En este semestre haremos unos cambios en cuanto a la practica y teoria, estudiaremos todo acerca de...- se agacho y tomo lo que parecia ser una gelatina negra brillante del tamaño de un puño de adulto- shawjells. Un suave ah! se oyo entre los presentes.

La mano de Hermione, como siempre se levanto.

-¿Si señorita...?

-Granger, profesora. Bien... ¿no se suponia que teniamos que estudiar sobre los Morkas este semestres? 

-Los Morkas, señorita Granger, ¿ha visto la foto del libro? Los Morkas son criaturas tan salvajes e inutiles que me sorprender¨ªa que alguien las criara. No todas las criaturas magicas son aptas para el criado humano, jamas en mi vida he oido de alguien que crie hipogrifos, gusarajos o incluso escorbutos de cola explosiva... ¡seria lo mismo que criar un dragon!- Harry, Ron y Hermione no aguantaron la risa, nadie, excepto Malfloy supo de que se reian.

-En comparacion con los Morkas, estos se ven mas inservibles...- dijo con un gesto de asco Malfloy.

-Bueno... eso es lo que vamos a aprender hoy. Primero, ponganse en grupos de dos y tomen un shawjell con cuidado, son resbalosos.

Cada grupo tomo un shawjell y empezo a jugar con el mientras la profesora Blair explicaba detalladamente todo sobre los shawjells. Despues de quince minutos la clase se hizo practica y cada quien tuvo que elegir un alimento para sus shawjells (carne de conejo, alimento para peces o hierbas ) 

Mientras Harry y Ron trataban de atraer inutilmente a su shawjell con hierbas, del otro lado del campo se oyo un chillido.

-¡¡¡YIIICK!!!¡¡¡BREEE!!!!

La profesora Blair se apresuro a dirigirse hacia el causante del alboroto. Draco sostenia su varita y apuntaba al shawjell con determinacion, mientras murmuraba:

-No me obliges a matarte, pequeña bestia¡­

El shawjell empezo a crecer con un Blubb!

-¡No! ¡Malfloy, baja esa varita en este mismo instante!- ordeno la profesora.

-Me atacara si lo hago (Blubb)

-No lo hara, solo baja la varita y no pasa nada (Blubb!)

-Desmai...- empezo a decir Draco, pero el shawjell ya se habia inflado todo.

¡¡¡BOOM!!!

El shawjell exploto completamente y un acido color azul oscuro se impregno a Draco de pies a cabeza, quemandole la piel (Nota T_T Pobre Draco... de verdad no queria escribir esto) Los demas shawjells se separaron de los brazos de los alumnos y se reunieron con el shawjell explotado, transformandose en una enorme bola negra brillante.

-¡Accio escoba!- una escoba volo hacia las manos de la profesora.- Granger, Potter, encargense de la clase mientras llevo al señor Malfloy a la enfermeria.

Y sin dar tiempo a protestas, tomo a Draco (que en este momento se habia derretido su tunica y empezaba a descomponerle el pecho) y se fueron volando.

Harry miro a Hermione. Hermione miro a Harry. Luego los dos miraron al otro lado del campo. La clase de Slytherin estaba molesta y les lanzaban miradas asesinas.

-¡Lo hizo a proposito!- dijo Pansy Pakirson, eterna enamorada de Draco.- ¡¡¡impido que detuviera a esa cosa...!!!

-Ya callate, cara-de-bulldog- Dijo Ron despreocupadamente, mirando hacia la bola de shawjells.

Cabble y Goyle dieron un paso sin mucha confianza. Sin Draco, parecian inseguros de que hacer.

Harry miro a Hermione en busca de ayuda, despues de todo, su amiga habia sido prefecta el año pasado, pero la encontro mirando a Neville, que a su vez miraba algun punto en el castillo.

-Se lo dire a mi padre...- decia Draco mientras la sra Promfey le aplicaba una locion en las heridas.

-Bien sr Malfloy, pero no creo que tu padre considere inteligente de tu parte apuntar con tu varita a un shawjell - alego Lynx

Draco la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Todo esto es su culpa! ¿Que calse de profesora es usted? ¿Como pudo haber dejado que esto ocurriera?- le recrimino Draco.

-Yo solo doy clases sr Malfloy, es tu eleccion escucharlas.

-¡Listo!- dijo la sra Promfey molesta, dando un suave golpe en la frente de Draco. que chico mas insoportable penso en sus adentros.

-¡¡¡OUCH!!! ¿Y que clase de enfermera es usted?- dijo refiriendose a la sra Promfey. ¨C¡cuando mi padre se entere le dara un patatus!

-¿Respetas mucho a tu padre, Draco?- pregunto Lynx sentandose a su lado. Algo le decia que era tiempo de entender a ese chico problema.

-Es mi padre...- dijo Arqueando las cejas- tengo que respetarlo.

-¿Y el te respeta?

-Soy su hijo...- dijo pero sus palabras se quedaron en el vacio.

-Ya veo... Muchas cosas son imposibles de cambiar, otras solo hace falta intentarlo- sostuvo la mirada hacia Draco, haciendole entender que era importante.- y hay otras que nacen de elecciones propias. Hay una diferencia, Draco, entre ser malo y tener que ser malo. La primera es muy dificil de cambiar, la segunda solo le falta corage. Pero ambas pueden cambiar tu vida. Bueno, es tiempo para descansar, si ocurre cualquier cosa, solo buscame- dijo levantandose.

-¿y porque habria de hacerlo?- pregunto en tono arrogante

-Porque a veces es bueno ser entendido.

-Y supongo que usted lo hace...- comento desconfiado.

-En este mismo momento, Draco, te puedo asegurar que en esta hora de haberte conocido te comprendo mas que cualquier persona que hayas conocido en tus 16 años.

Cruzo la habitacion y se fue, dejando a Draco con sus confusos pensamientos. 


	7. Un lobo herido

_Este es un capitulo muy cursi y dificil de digerir. Flashback de nuestro lobito!_

_Capitulo Siete_

_Un lobo herido_

_Desde la noche del incidente con Snape, he tenido el mismo sueño repetidas veces, lo que me ha provocado la preferencia al insomio en estos dias. Y presisamente una de estas noches en vela en que miraba el cielo colmado de estrellas a travez de mi ventana, vi una figura distante acercarse al lago. Su forma de caminar un poco encorvada se me hizo familiar. _

_Me acerque sin prisa hasta el hombre sentado en la orilla del hermoso lago, y sin esperar invitacion me sente a su lado. _

_-Un centavo por tus pensamientos- Le dije utilizando una vieja frase. Remus sonrio y mirando al cielo dijo en voz baja._

_-Sirius._

_-El estara bien- dije y me recoste en la hierba- Sobrevivio doce años en Azkaban, es fuerte.- mire a Remus, pero este seguia con la mirada preocupada- ¿ves esa estrella ahi?- dije señalando hacia el cielo- Es la constelacion de Sirius, una de las mas brillantes. Su luz tarda años en llegar hasta aqui, pero cada noche alumbra esta tierra. Y esas dos, los gemelos Castor y Polux, la leyenda dice que uno no puede vivir sin el otro, si un dia llegase a apagarse una, la otra cumpliria con el mismo destino. Y mi favorito: el cinturon de Orion, esas tres estrellas juntas que nunca se separan, me gustan porque las puedes ver todos los dias, en cualquier parte..._

_Mientras hablaba sin parar de constelaciones, miraba de reojo a Remus, esperando en mis adentros que pudiese entender lo que en realidad queria decir._

Y Remus le entendia. Entendia que todo este rodeo de estrellas se referia a la amistad de los merodeadores, que Orion representaba a James, Sirius y a si mismo; que Castor y Polux eran Sirius y el, y que Sirius nunca se daria por vencido.

La mirada de preocupacion en sus ojos desaparecio y sonreia mirando a esa mujer que nunca se atreveria a amar. Por la simple precaucion de no arriesgarse a cometer el mismo error dos veces. (Nota: cobaaaaaarrrde ^_^ ) Le oia decir cosas sin sentido y callaba, guardando sus palabras en el corazon, porque aun sin comprenderlas, las consideraba importantes.

_Hablaba , hablaba y no ponia atencion a lo que estaba diciendo. La simple excusa de estar a su lado para contemplando la noche estrellada era base a cualquier tema de conversacion. Hablaba de todo y la vez de nada, de todo lo que se me ocurria y de nada de lo que sentia en mi corazon. Hogwarts, el lago, las clases... solo pensaba en alargar el momento, en que esa noche no acabase nunca y poder quedarme a su lado asi, para siempre._

_Pero hasta la noche mas oscura tiene un amanecer. Los primeros rayos del sol reflejaban el espejo liso que formaba el lago, trayendo el calor de un nuevo dia y callando el monotono canto de los grillos, junto con las palabras que nos acompañaron a desvelar esta noche._

_-Debo prepararme para las clases- dije levantandome._

-Lynx...- Remus la detuvo, queria agradecerle por estar siempre ahi a su lado y consolarlo en sus momentos mas dificiles los ultimos dos años, por gastar sin arrepentimientos tanto tiempo y sentimientos hacia el, por comprenderlo mas que nadie, incluso mas que James, Sirius, Gigi o si mismo. 

-Gracias- dijo sintiendose miserable.

-Es mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas?- respondio con una sonrisa.

Las sombras desaparecian junto con ella, la observo alejarse por el interminable prado hacia el castillo. 

Las sombras desaparecian, tambien la magica velada que acababan de tener, junto con el canto de los grillos, las palabras de animo, su figura distante, la esperanza en su corazon y cualquier sentimiento que pudo haberse permitido. Y en aquel momento, en contraste con la luz del nuevo dia, su corazon se lleno de miedos, de rencor por si mismo. El sentimiento de culpabilidad volvio a su alma y vencio a su corazon, volviendose completamente oscuro y vacio.

La observo alejarse, e irremediablemente se dio cuenta que no podria olvidar nunca el pasado, porque a su pesar este estaba grabado para siempre en sus recuerdos, en los momentos mas felices y tristes de su vida, tal cual estaba grabada en su piel cada cicatriz, haciendole recordar que era un hombrelobo, tambien estaba grabada en su conciencia saber que no podria amar a nadie. Y estos son los tipos de cicatrices que no se borran nunca.

Apreto los puños y cerro los ojos.

_Su mirada, su sonrisa, su forma de vivir siempre el momento, de aprovechar cada segundo como si fuese el ultimo... cada gesto y cada palabra que lo hicieron perderse y encontrarse a si mismo..._

_Luego el amargo sabor de su sangre, la angustia de sentirla apagandose en sus brazos, su respiracion convertida en suspiros, su inesperada partida..._

_Se habia marchado, sin avisos, sin despedidas, simplemente se fue de la misma forma que habia llegado a su vida y conquistado su corazon. Se fue, y le dejo solo. _

_Solo con sus culpas y arrepentimientos, solo sabiendo que el fue el causante de su muerte._

_Pudiste haberme odiado por alejarte de mi tanto tiempo, o reclamarme tantas noches de soledad a las que te condene, incluso hubiese sido preferible que miraras con odio y me apartaras de ti en tu ultimo momento... ¿pero porque? ¿Porque elegiste esa mirada de comprension y me sonreiste de esa forma? ¿Es que acaso me conociste tanto que sabias que ese era el peor de los castigos? ¿Es que tu odio hacia mi era tan profundo que preferiste convertirte en el fantasma de todas mis culpas y recordarme cada noche de mi existencia lo mucho que te ame pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para decirtelo, para encararme a mi mismo, para recordarme lo muy idiota que soy?_

_¿Porque? ¿Porque tuviste que elegir morir tan temprano? ¿Porque no pudiste esperar dos meses mas por mi? _

Su alma lloraba. Por primera vez hubiese querido ser vencido por la luna llena y convertirse en aquel monstruo capaz de desahogar todos sus sentimientos, tuvo el mismo salvaje deseo de destrozar, herir, matar, gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Su alma lloraba porque sabia que nunca se atreveria a amar asi de nuevo. Porque comprendia que de alguna u otra forma las tragedias lo perseguian como almas en pena, y destrozaban cualquier puente a la felicidad que hubiese podido construir, arrastrando asi a la gente a su alrededor.

Remus estaba cansado. Cansado de tener miedos, de intentar a tener una vida normal, de contruir siempre monotonamente bajo las mismas ruinas.

El vuelo de una lechuza gris lo sustrajo de sus pensamientos. Quizas en este mundo la felicidad no tenia cabida para el, pero al menos el podia contribuir a construir la felicidad de otros.

Se encamino hacia el castillo. 

-¡Harry, esperanos!- Hermione y Ron seguian casi al trote a Harry, quien se lanzo como un bolido hacia el despacho de Snape.

-¡No tiene ningun derecho!- objeto Harry- ¡confiscar mi saeta de fuego porque a Angelina se le resbalo en las escaleras! ¡Ni siquiera le dio a nadie!

Harry sintio como le ardian las orejas. Le habia prestado su preciada escoba a su compañera para practicar y diez minutos despues llega Snape con una excusa iverosimil a confiscarla. ¿Que mas era capaz de hacer con tal de obtener la victoria para su casa?

Al final del corredor visualizaron al tan odiado profesor de pociones. Caminaba rapido, y habia alguien a su lado, o... mejor dicho, arrastraba a alguien a su lado por el brazo. 

Era la profesora de cuidado de las criaturas magicas.

Los tres amigos se miraron extrañados y los siguieron sigilosamente. Se escondieron tras la puerta de su despacho y oyeron.

-...bien profesora Blair, por ultima vez, ¿que fue a buscar en mi mazmorra?

-Se lo he dicho un millon de veces profesor Snape, si no me cree no es mi culpa...- contesto con voz de exasperacion.

-¿No es su culpa, profesora?- dijo Snape mientras se paseaba a su alrededor- pues da la casualidad de que no le creo nada es precisamente porque usted no me inspira confianza, ¿y de quien cree usted que es la culpa?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar con usted, profesor, ¿tiene o no tiene lo que le pido?

Snape la miro por unos eternos segundos y luego abrio un armario de su despacho, extrajo un frasquito color purpura y se lo entrego.

-Gracias.- dijo la profesora y se dispuso a salir, pero Snape la detuvo diciendo:

-Yo no soy tan docil como el prof. Dumbledore... o tan idiota como Lupin y sus alumnos. A mi no me podra engañar facilmente o domesticar como a Draco Malfloy.

La profesora se volteo y lo fulmino con la mirada. Sin decir mas, salio de su despacho.

La misma expresion de desconcierto se dibujo en los rostros de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

d


	8. Defensa contra las artes oscuras

_No me culpen por tardar tanto! Estoy tejiendo una bufanda para mi Lupin, por lo que tuve que posponer el fic tanto tiempo, y aunque los lobos son muy resistentes al frio invernal, ya saben, me estaban diciendo por ahi que estaba siendo un poquito cruel con el ^_^ asi que decidi darle una sorpresa!_

_Capitulo siete_

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras_

El primer jueves de Octubre anuncio la llegada del otoño con una estruendosa lluvia en la madrugada que no dejo dormir a medio castillo. Por la tarde, cuando la tormenta se habia disminuido a una llovizna pesada que golpeaba incesante las ventanas del castillo, tambien habia golpeado el buen humor de los que no habian pegado un ojo la noche anterior. 

En el comedor Harry & Co dormitaban sobre sus platos generosamente abundantes de comida. La misteriosa pocion que Snape habia entregado a la igualmente misteriosa profesora habia sido suficiente como para mantenerlos despiertos toda la noche.

Sus animos mejoraron a la hora de subir las escaleras hacia el aula de D.C.A.O . El grupo de Gryffindor conversaba animadamente cuando de pronto Ron choco con Neville, quien se habia quedado paralizado a diez pasos de la puerta.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto.

No tuvo que esperar la respuesta. Toda la comida que habian saboreado se les revolvio en el estomago. 

Era Snape. 

Con su caracteristico mal humor, entro en el aula silencioso y se detuvo frente al pizarron esperando que todos los demas alumnos entraran. En un temible silencio que poco se presenciaba en el animoso castillo, los alumnos se sentaron sin decir palabra. No era necesario preguntar el paradero de su profesor de D.C.A.O .

-Hoy trataremos de enseñar algo importante y arreglar el desastre que hizo Lupin con...

-El profesor Lupin nos estaba enseñando perfectamente...- susurro un chico de Ravenclaw en una voz inaudible.

-Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw por hablar en clases- dijo Snape en tono tranquio.

El chico de Ravenclaw se ruborizo ligeramente y se hundio en su asiento. ¿Como rayos habia podido oirle?

-Como iba diciendo, hoy aprenderemos sobre...- abrio el libro al azar y hojeo unas paginas hasta la mitad- Los Hurhorns.

Hermione levanto la mano, pero Snape se hizo de la vista gorda. Ron, que se sentaba a su lado (Nota: no me pregunten en que momento ni porque! ^_^) le bajo el brazo por la fuerza y le envio una mira que decia algo como no vale la pena

-Pero profesor, aun no hemos terminado con los...- dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso de Ron.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar sin permiso.

¡10 puntos!? Pedazo de... (censurado)^_^ Pensaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-La primera pregunta seria... ¿que son los Hurhorns?- señalo al chico de Ravenclaw que antes habia hablado.- tu contesta.

El chico se quedo mudo, no sabia mas que un muggle lo que podia ser un Hurhorn.

-Vaya, parece que Lupin estaba muy comodo con su trabajo, no? ¿que enseñaba? ¿a dar media vuelta y correr hacia al arbusto mas cercano?- pregunto ironico.

Si las miradas asesinas hubiesen dado honor a su nombre, Snape habria caido de espaldas en aquel momento.

Con su envidiable capacidad de ignorar a todo el mundo, empezo a explicar la clase. 

-Los Hurhorns son unas criaturas planta-pez con espinas que tienen cinco tipos de venenos tan poderosos que son capaces de asesinar un hipogrifo ¿podrias decirnos cuales son estos cinco tipos...- Hizo un gesto con la mano y miro alrededor- Potter?

-No. Ni siquiera se en que pagina del libro estan y tampoco me interesa.- contesto Harry desafiante.

-Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor por contestar de forma insolente a un profesor- dijo Snape como quien no quiere la cosa. 

-Bien, perfecto, maravillo... ¿va a seguir quitandonos puntos? ¡Pues hagalo! No voy a reprobar en D.C.A.O si pierdo una o dos clases al mes.. ¨CRon habia perdido la paciencia y tomando sus cosas salio del salon. Harry, maldiciendo a Snape por ser tan insoportable y a si mismo por seguirle la corriente a Ron, lanzo una ultima mirada fulminante a Snape y siguio a su amigo fuera del salon. 

-¿Alguien mas?- pregunto Snape mirando alrededor.

Despues de perder una batalla contra si misma, Hermione se levanto y mirando al suelo salio del aula, seguida por Neville, Dean, Seamus... pronto en el aula no quedaron mas que los alumnos de Ravenclaw. No eran tan estupidos como para enfrentarse a Snape por cinco puntos.

-Bien, creo que eso serian unos ¿cien puntos menos?- comento Snape.

-No debiste hacer eso- dijo Hermione a Ron.

-Porfavor Hermione, ¿No viste como nos estaba provocando? La tiene ensañada con nosotros y nos bajaria puntos hasta por respirar.

-Pues lo ha logrado. Ahora estamos en grandes problemas- comento Harry cuando todo el grupo se detuvo frente a la profesora McGonnagal.

Si la profesora McGonnagal no hubiese conocido tan bien a Snape, les hubiese dado detencion de limpiar todo el castillo por un mes. Afortunadamente para todos, los años compartidos con Snape en la misma profesion le habian enseñado un poco acerca de sus manias, lo que la convencio de solo hacer reunion en la sala comun de su casa y reprender publicamente a los involucrados del tema, jurando que las detenciones las decidiria Flinch (algo que nunca ocurrio). Despues bajarle los animos a todos, se dirigio a la oficina de Dumbledore a plantearle el problema, dado que los demas alumnos de su casa se habian negado rotundamente a asistir a cualquier clase de defensa dada por Snape, por mas que esta les habia amenazado.

Salvo la promesa del profesor Dumbledore, nada en este mundo hubiese convencido a Ron de asistir a otra clase de D.C.A.O sabiendo que Lupin se encontraba en sus trasformaciones.

Suponiendo que las clases las daria el mismo Dumbledore, la clase esperaba impaciente la llegada del mago, que llevaba 5 minutos de retraso. Mientras Neville dormitaba sobre su su brazo, la puerta del aula se abrio apresuradamente.

Ninguna expresion de asombro de todos los presentes se pudo comparar con la que se dibujo en el rostro de Hermione. ¿Que diablos buscaba la profesora Blair aqui? (Nota: oh.....adoro como la odia!!!! ^_^)

-Siento llegar tarde- dijo calmando su respiracion agitada. (Nota: Si consideramos la distancia del enorme castillo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, tomando en cuenta que todos sabemos que en Hogwarts no puedes aparecerte y esta prohibido volar con escoba por los pasillos... no podriamos culparle, ¿no? ^_^)

-¿Profesora Blair? ¿usted nos enseñara D.C.A.O?- pregunto Ron alegre.

-Solo en condiciones especiales, Ron. Y solo a Gryffindor- agrego con una mirada culpadora que borro la sonrisa de sus labios. 

-Entonces¡­ en donde han quedado?

-Los _koopas. _Tipos de defensa - se apresuro a decir Hermione.

-Bien... alguien puede decirnos como vencer a un _koopa_?

Hermione alzo la mano.

-Profesora... es imposible vencer un _koopa_, su caparazon es demasiado resistente, ademas son pacificos.

-Suelen ser pacificos cuando te encuentras a diez metros de distancia de su nido, pero cuando te acercas mas generalmente atacan. Por eso es que fueron utilizados como objetos de artes oscuras. Si tomas uno de sus huevos suelen seguir cualquier orden con tal de tenerlo de vuelta, y su canto tiene poderes hipnoticos casi tan poderosos como la maldicion del imperius. El metodo para vencer a un _koopa_ es muy simple, solo hay que lanzarle un hechizo paralizador directo a la garganta, asi podemos evitar que nos lanzen llamas o que cante. ¿Es que el profesor Lupin no lo menciono?- comento ante las caras atentas de los chicos- Supongo que lo tenia preparado para esta clase...

Mientras los demas tomaban notas, Hermione miraba la hoja blanca del pergamino, sumida en sus pensamientos.

_^_^ contestando Rewiews^_^_

****

****

****

**Anna: **No me odies por no leer tu fic todavia! El tiempo...el tiempo. Contestando a tu pregunta, las cosas no le iran muy bien a ninguno de los dos, y en cuanto a lo de Lupin o Snape... pues te ASEGURO que los dos... jeje no te rompas la cabeza pensando. Yo me entiendo!

**Nadilius Weasley ( o merodeadora):** si sigues haciendo preguntas asi...... perdere mi trabajo! ;p

**Nyoka:** Thanks por los comentarios!!!!! Dare lo mejor de mi!!!!

**Sybill:** Jejeje....psiquiatra? creo que necesitas leer de nuevo cuidadosamente el primer capitulo...

**Romana:** YO? Cruel? Pero si lo amo!...ejem..... si crees que esto es cruel....uy, ni me atrevo a decir lo que le pasara a Severus!

**Tomas:**A gritos? Pero.... si solo alze un poquiiiiiiiito la voz......jeje......como siempre, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas la historia!

**Frida:** Espero que sigas con los demas capitulos! 

**Dardos:** superpoderosa? Pero... si me encuentro frente al verdadero heredero de Slytherin! Jeje.... me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Bumblebee:** Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Tratare de superarme un poco!

Me gustaria dar gracias especiales a los que leyeron esta historia primero y me pidieron que la siguiera, porque como dijo Tomas, si no me lo hubiesen pedido, esto hubiese muerto en el primer capitulo. (Claro que de esa forma hubiesemos ahorrado un poco de sufrimiento a Lupin, pero creo que ya le da igual :P)


	9. Un dragon con sueños y un leon con pesad...

_Oh.. oh¡­. __Me esta invadiendo la Draco-mania... ^_^ otro capitulo dedicado a Draco_

_Capitulo nueve_

_Un dragon con sueños y un leon con pesadillas _

Ginny Weasley bajaba cuidadosamente las escaleras que la alzaban hasta el ultimo estante de libros de la biblioteca. Con su brazo derecho sostenia una pequeña montaña de libros que la ocultaban hasta sus finas cejas rojizas. 

Mientras Hermione rebuscaba febrilmente en algun libro del grosor de una hamburgesa triple (hambre? :P), Draco Malfloy entro en la biblioteca, extrañamente sin la compañia de sus dos gorilas. Hermione cerro el libro de un golpe y se dirigio hacia su amiga con el libro bajo el brazo.

-Este tampoco nos ayudara...- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia Ginny.

PUM!!!

-OUCH!!!- Draco y Hermione chocaron el uno con la otra.

-Mira por donde andas Granger!- Le grito Draco ante la mirada atenta de todos.

En vez de poder reaccionar normalmente y argumentar molesta con el susodicho, Hermione se quedo de piedra mirandolo Granger? ¿Desde cuando habia cambiado el respectivo insulto de Sangre-sucia que habia utilizado en ella los ultimos cuatro años?

Sin comprender el silencio de Hermione, Draco, que no se habia dado cuenta de su repentino cambio de vocabulario se alejo de ella molesto.

-AHHH!!!!

CRASH!!!! BOOM!!! BANG!!!!!

Ginny habia perdido el equilibrio y tiro todos los libros que sostenia. Antes que pudiera reaccionar y sostenerse bien con su otra mano libre, el miedo a la caida bloqueo todo sus reflejos. Afortunadamente- y sin imaginar porque- Draco llego a tiempo para atajarla antes de caer al suelo. Tres segundos despues de comprender lo que habia hecho, Draco la dejo en el suelo.

-¡Apartate de mi camino Weasley!- dijo con la voz mas fria que pudo disfrazar.

La poca gente que pudo ver el espectaculo no se lo pudo creer. ¿Habia sido ese el hijo de Lucius Malfloy quien salvo a Ginny Weasley de una terrible caida? (Nota: oigan no exagero, no se imaginan cuantas montañas de libros hay en la biblioteca...) ¿Habia sido el mismo Draco Malfloy?

La misma pregunta parecian hacerse Hermione y Ginny, quienes se miraban perplejas.

~*~*~*~*

Draco Malfloy salio de la biblioteca como un huracan, sin haber conseguido el libro de transformaciones que habia ido a buscar. Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias que traerian entregar una tarea de transformaciones hasta la mitad, se dirigio hacia su habitacion y tomo su nueva Saeta de Fuego Plateada, que habia comprado solamente para molestar a Harry.

Se dirigio hacia el campo de Quidditch vacio, y dando una patada al suelo, se elevo con su escoba volando en circulos alrededor del campo, sin direccion fija.

A decir verdad, estaba empezando a preguntarse si valia la pena seguir haciendole escenitas a su padre para conseguir lo que queria, para ser sinceros, ya estaba crecidito para tales pucheros, pero¡­ ¿Que mas podia hacer? Era lo unico que podia acaparar la atencion de su padre por treinta segundos, siendo hijo unico, el unico heredero de la inmensa fortuna de los Malfloy, teniendo todo lo que cualquier persona pudiese desear, haber nacido en una cuna de oro¡­ en el fondo le importaban una mierda. Porque, ¿Quien se hubiese imaginado, con su facha de niño mimado en el fondo no tenia lo que mas podia desear? ¿que nada de lo que le habian dado podia compararse con lo mucho que deseaba tener el cariño de sus padres? Narcissa Malfloy era una mujer muy bella, quizas demasiado, en la opinion de Draco, porque mientras de bebe el lloraba inconsolablemente ella no hacia mas que dejarlo a los elfos mientras pasaba horas frente al espejo. Aunque sabia que su madre lo queria en el fondo y tambien comprendia que su ignoro hacia el era en parte porque su madre era demasiado snob como para darse el pesado trabajo de cargar, limpiar y cuidar a un bebe, Narcissa Malfloy era en pocas palabras una mujer que hubiese preferido la muerte antes a ganarse algo por sus propias manos. Quizas esa fue la principal y unica razon por la que se caso con su padre, porque Narcissa y Lucius eran el mismo tipo de gente, a diferencia que Lucius Malfloy consideraba a su hijo un trofeo al cual mostrar, y por eso es que lo acostumbraba a la buena vida, le exigia buenas calificaciones y tomaba todas las deciciones por el. A veces se preguntaba si su padre pretendia convertirlo en una sombra de si mismo. 

Ser malo y tener que ser malo antes no se habia detenido a pensar en eso. Creia que daba lo mismo su eleccion, porque en el fondo la mala accion era lo que determinaba los hechos. Ahora... no estaba completamente seguro. 

Draco Malfloy. Cualquiera creeria que ser Draco Malfloy era muy facil, pero muy pocos sabian o entendian que tras los galeones y las apariencias habia un espacio vacio y oscuro que reclamaba por ser llenado de algo que ni Lucius Malfloy hubiese podido comprar. Nadie sabia que el precio que Draco Malfloy tuvo que pagar por tenerlo todo fue quedarse sin nada. 

Los ultimos rayos del sol rayaban el cielo rosado. Draco bajo de su escoba y se dirigio a las gradas. Se sorprendio al encontrar a alguien sentado en ellas, el mismo alguien causante del repentino ataque de conciencia sufrida las ultimas dos semanas.

-¿Que esta haciendo usted aqui?- pregunto molesto, sin embargo, se sento a su lado.

-¿Se necesita una razon para venir al campo de quidditch?- pregunto Lynx.

-Bueno, usted es la que dice que se necesita una razon para todo, ¿no? Incluso para ser malo- se le escapo a Draco. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, se maldijo en sus adentros y callo.

-Me alegro que hayas estado pensando en eso.

-¿Quien le ha dicho que suelo perder mi tiempo pensando en insignificancias tales como un comentario _suyo_?- recalco la palabra.

-Solo es una corazonada. 

-Yo no creo en estupideces asi.

-Algunos tampoco creen en la magia, pero existe.

Draco hizo un gesto de exasperacion.

-Esos son solo los muggles ignorantes.

-¿Se puede llamar ignoro a lo que no ves, no sientes, pero de alguna forma sabes que esta ahi?

-Tal vez, podria ser ignoro, asi como tambien estupidez.

-¿Consideras estupido hacer algo que en el fondo quieres hacer, pero no te atreves porque sabes que traeria grandes consecuencias?

Draco rio con amargura.

-Eso no solo es ignorancia, incluso rebasa el limite de la estupidez. Yo no haria algo tan imbecil como joderme a mi mismo por un maldito sentimiento de culpa o responsabilidad...- dijo olvidando que tenia que cuidar su vocabulario frente a un profesor. Se sentia cansado.

-Asi que supongo que haces todo por tu propio bien.

-Podriamos decirlo de esa manera.

Una primera estrella comenzaba a brillar tintilante en el cuadro azul inmenso que formaba el cielo. El frio viento de otoño se enredo entre los cabellos oscuro de Lynx, quien extrañamente sonreia.

-¿Porque se rie?- pregunto molesto.

-Porque eres un chico especial y no te das cuenta.

Draco expreso una sonrisa malevola.

-Por supuesto que me doy cuenta, me lo han estado diciendo desde que naci.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo con voz dulce- . Eres especial porque no te das cuenta de cuanto vales tu mismo o la importancia de tu opinion. Porque crees que hacer lo correcto es hacer algo bien hecho, porque piensas que tu valentia es nada mas que astucia y consideras tu a conciencia e la peor cursileria. Cuando los demas se enorgullecen de haber hecho algo heroico, tu lo consideras degradante.

-¿Usted lo ha dicho todo desde su punto de vista, no? Pero hasta ahora no me ha dicho el porque- Draco miraba obstinadamente hacia el suelo- ¿O es otra de sus tacticas para conseguir alumnos atentos?

-Porque lo tienes todo excepto lo que mas deseas, y sientes que te ahogas bajo los galeones de tu porpia fortuna- dijo con una mirada apacible.

Draco levanto la vista, sorprendido. Era lo mismo que estaba pensando, las mismas palabras, el mismo significado.

-¿ Es acaso usted una adivina?

-No, pero en otro tiempo considere esa opcion. Tampoco es necesario ser un adivino para entender que no eres feliz siendo lo que eres.

-Lastima que solo usted lo sepa- Draco miro hacia el cielo- La mayoria de la gente huye furiosa los primeros dos minutos despues de conocerme, ¿como encontrarian paciencia para soportar a un Malfloy?- Solto una risa amarga.

-Ese es solo un escudo que usas para protejer a los demas de ti, porque en el fondo te tienes miedo.

Igual pasa con Remus penso. Sin embargo no lo dijo.

-¿Protejerlos? Solo por favor, profesora, ¿porque tendria que hacer semejante cosa?

-Porque tampoco quieres herirte a ti mismo- contesto aun mas enigmaticamente. Draco no entendia, pero no menciono nada mas.

-¿Le han dicho alguna vez que es usted demasiado buena para ser verdad?- pregunto Draco medio en broma.

-No, pero me han dicho que soy demasiado buena para sobrevivir en un mundo asi.

Draco esbozo una suave sonrisa.

-Curioso. A mi me han dicho lo mismo.

Los dos rieron en un gesto de complicidad, mientras unos ojos castaños miraban con desaprovacion la escena desde atras de un pilar.

~*~*~*

Dos noches antes de Navidad, un grito alargado desperto los silenciosos pasillos de la torre de Gryffindor. Bajo las suaves mantas de terciopelo rojo Harry Potter presionaba con sus sudorosas manos la cicatriz en forma de rayo que palpaba en su frente.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- La profesora McGonnagal llego velozmente y se agacho a su lado. Sus gafas de media luna estaban torcid sobre su nariz y mechones de cabello blanco y bronce sobresalian por la red con que cubria su cabello.

Sus compañeros de cuarto dormitaban sentados.

-Lo vi- dijo con la vista baja y las manos tapando su frente- lo vi... Lord Voldemort... estaba torturando a alguien... un hombre... matara de nuevo... y esta vez dijo que sera un miembro de la Orden del Fenix... ¡estoy seguro! ... ha pasado otras veces... otros sueños... y siempre mueren, siempre pasa.. ¡siempre!

Salio de la habitacion como un bolido de la habitacion y se dirigio a las duchas. ¿Poque el? ¿Porque tuvo que tocarle ser ¡°El niño que vivio¡± y tener que vivir ironicamente sabiendo que tenia algo de Voldemort en el cuerpo y en el alma? Vivir sabiendo que fue su sangre la misma que una vez corrio por la venas de James y Lily Potter, la misma que resucito al asesino de sus padres y trajo a ese ser sediento de sangre y poder de vuelta al mundo. Sus pensamientos aumentaban el dolor de cabeza bajo el fuerte chorro de agua fria.

Media hora mas tarde se presento con su rebelde cabello azabache mojado y con el rostro inexpresivo en la oficina del director. Dumbledore, con su inagotable calidez de abuelo le pregunto detalles, pero Harry no pudo mas que repetir lo que ya habia dicho antes. Voldemort no habia mencionado nombres. 

Pero habia mencionado a un espia en Hogwarts, y esto Harry no se lo guardo.

~*~*~*

-Sabes quien podria ser el traidor?- pregunto Ron por enesima vez.

-Ni idea... ¿Malfloy?

-no lo creo- intervino Hermione- su padre lo mantuvo fuera en el asunto de la camara secreta. ¿Crees que se arriesgaria a hacer algo mal frente a tu-sabes-quien?

-Apuesto a que es Snape- dijo Ron entornando los ojos.

-Hazme un favor, Ron: cierrra tu campaña y abre los ojos ¿es que tantos años en Hogwarts no te han enseñado algo importante?

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Harry confuso.

-Nunca confies en tu profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y no me estoy refiriendo prescisamente al profesor Lupin.

Harry y Ron tardaron un poco en comprenderlo todo. Si no era Lupin, tampoco era Snape... solo quedaba una persona que les habia enseñado la materia. Una persona nueva en Hogwarts de la cual no sabian nada mas que el nombre: Lynx Blair.

-¿Porque deduces eso?

-No se, pero me da mala espina, Neville ha estado muy raro desde que la vio y Draco se ha convertido en su alumno favorito, Snape la encontro huzmeando en su mazmorra y luego le da una pocion sin objetar, y sabe mas de artes oscuras que toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts y el profesor Lupin juntos- al ver que no comprendian dijo- estuve revisando con Ginny los libros, y no hay nada de lo que nos ha enseñado. Ademas...- miro hacia los lados revisando que nadie los pudiese oir- es una animago no regristrada, la segui el otro dia hacia el bosque prohibido. Ella esconde algo mas y no creo que sea nada bueno.


	10. Un perro, dos lobos y una serpiente

_Este es el capitulo en que he tenido que pensar mas acerca del titulo..... aun no se que ponerle!!!_

_Capitulo Diez_

_Un perro, dos lobos y una serpiente_

-Esto debera costarle a Gryffindor unos cincuenta puntos- la voz grave de Severus Snape retumbaba en los pasillos.

Sus palabras no parecieron tener el efecto esperado, porque la mirada que alegraba los ojos de los ojos identicos de los gemelos Weasley giraban traviesos- y una suspension doble- agrego- No es de muy buena educacion espiar por los pasillos, profesora Blair.

Al oir que llamaba su nombre, salio a enfrentarlo.

-No estaba espiando, profesor Snape. Simplemente pasaba por aqui.- y no me interesaria en lo absoluto espiarlo a _usted_ penso.

Snape esbozo un gesto que se pudo parecer a una sonrisa.

-Ustedes dos. En mi despacho esta noche a las siete. Ahora largense. Usted no, profesora.

Los gemelos Weasley echaron una mirada compasiva a la profesora y se marcharon.

-¿Y bien?

-Necesito que se haga cargo de esto- dijo entregandole una caja llena de globos multicolores- lo acabo de confiscar.

Lynx lo miro incredula ¿pero quien rayos se creia que era?

-¿Ese no es su trabajo? Usted los confisco. Hagase cargo de ellos, o deselos al Sr Filch.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa cinica.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, profesora. Y le aseguro que el Sr Filch tambien.

¿Que queria decir con eso? ¿Que ella se la pasaba dando vueltas en el castillo sin nada nuevo que hacer?

-¿Y que le hace suponer que yo no?- respondio dejando la caja y apretando los puños.

Snape se acerco unos pasos. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

-¿Me esta diciendo que no? En ese caso, le sugiero que use su tiempo en algo mas productivo y aprenda a enseñar, aunque sea algo tan simple e inutil como cuidado de las criaturas magicas, en vez de estar persigiendo al licantropo por el castillo. Ofrece una imagen verdaderamente patetica, si me permite decirle.

Estaba provocandola, y lo consiguio.

-Lo hare, profesor, de eso no le quede duda, pero siempre y cuando usted pueda enseñar bien a alguien a defenderse de un gnomo en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Habia dado con el dedo en la llaga. Los ojos de Snape centellaban. No solo habia herido su orgullo, sino tambien puesto en duda su capacidad. Estaba a punto de jurar que la estrangularia cuando lo vio dar media vuelta.

-Deshagase de la maldita caja- gruño.

En otras circunstancias, habria admirado su sangre fria. En esta situacion fue todo lo contrario. Saco su varita y apunto hacia Snape, mientras murmuraba unas palabras.

¡PLAFF!!!

La espalda de Snape se mancho de rojo. Se volteo y observo su naturalmente capa negra manchada de una plasta de salsa de tomate. Arqueo las cejas y vio que mantenia los globos levitando en el aire, con una mirada de reto.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que hemos despertado al dragon dormido. Por su propio bien, profesora, baje esa varita. No le convendria enfrentarse a mi.

Siguio su camino

¡PLAFF!!! Otro. Snape continuo caminando ¡PLAFF!!! Otro. Snape se detuvo y volteo con la mirada iracunda.

-¿Podria hacer el favor de madurar?

¡PLAFFFFFF!!!!

El rostro del profesor de pociones se lleno de sirop de chocolate.

Lynx no pudo aguantar la risa ante su estupefaccion chocolatosa. Se agacho con una carcajada

¡PLAFF!!!

Esta vez le toco a ella estar cubierta de pies a cabeza con azucar.

-Esto, profesora Blair, es la guerra.

¡PLAFF!!! Snape con harina sobre el chocolate ¡PLAFF!!! Lynx manchada de mermelada de naranja ¡PLAFF!!! Snape cubierto de cerveza de mantequilla ¡PLAFF!!! Lynx pegajosamente llena de miel.........

Quedaba el ultimo globo. Era de color negro y especialmente grande. La misma sonrisa se dibujaba en los dos rostros que miraban el globo levitando.

-¡Widdiwashi!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El pobre globo estallo ante la presion de los dos hechizos, lanzando al aire cientos de cucarachas aparentemente hambrientas. Los dos contrincantes se miraron por un eterno segundo, para despues salir corriendo en direccion opuesta a quitarse de encima cualquier cosa que le resultase atractiva a los bichos.

Pobre Filch. Tendra que hacer un gran trabajo para deshacerse de los bichos.

Una risa estridente resono por los corredores. Un pequeño poltergeist se materializo y volo atravesando pisos hasta el despacho de Lupin.

-¡Locatis Lunatico Lupin! ¡Locatis Lunatico Lupin! ¡Jajaja!

-Vete Peeves- dijo Remus ocupado en arreglar unos pergaminos.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es el chico Potter! ¡Pero que apestoso es todo esto!- dijo el Peeves con su voz rechinante mientras se tapaba la nariz y daba una voltereta.

-Te lo advierto, Pevees. Hoy no estoy de humor.

Harry observaba a Peeves contarse los dedos de los filosos pies con una mezcla de asco y diversion.

-Pero¡­ ¡tengo que informarte!- se paro derechamente en el aire e hizo una exagerada expresion de seriedad.

-Contare hasta tres¡­

-¡Hey! Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte. No querras se el hazmerreir, ¿a que no?

Peeves rio freneticamente mientras volaba en circulos alrededor de Remus.

-a la una¡­

-¡Pero que malagradecido eres Lupin!- dijo jalandole las orejas- y yo que venia a decirte que fueses mas cuidadoso con¡­

-a las dos¡­

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- grito molesto mientras volaba hacia el techo y desaparecia.

Harry se quedo unos segundos mirando a Remus.

-Profesor¡­ ¿no deberia escucharle? Parecia importante.

-¿A Peeves?- pregunto sonriendo- No le creeria ni un gruñido.

-!Pero el chico Potter tiene razon!- dijo Peeves materializando su cabeza, que parecia una fea lampara colgada en el techo. Con cierta dificultad bajo el resto del cuerpo y se escondio tras Harry.

-Por ultima vez Peeves...

-Pero es tu novia, Moony- dijo con malicia- La vi, se le estaba echando encima a Severus Snape, y este parecia interesado...

-¡Expelliarmus!- conjuro Remus molesto.

El poltergeist fue lanzado hacia el otro extremo del castillo con un alarido.

-No le hagas caso, Harry. Ya lo conoces- se recosto en la butaca cansado- ahora, me hablabas acerca del sueño.

Harry asintio. Pero sus pensamientos estaban distantes.Novia Snape Interesado. Algo le decia que era tiempo de tener una pequeña charla con Sirius.

~*~*~*~*

No debio haberselo dicho a Hermione. Este fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Harry el dia siguiente cuando la vio con unas ojeras de oso panda. Sus dos amigos acostumbraban a hacer una marea en un vaso de agua y el no debio escandalizarlos asi por un comentario de Peeves.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Ron mientras se dirigian al comedor.

-¿Te parece que luzco bien?

-No deberias darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Hermione. Despues de todo no podemos confiar en lo que nos diga alguien como Peeves, ¿no crees?

Hermione estaba a punto de objetar algo cuando se toparon con dos hombres al final de la escalera. Era Lupin. Y a su lado se encontraba...

-¡¿Sirius?!- la profesora corrio en su direccion y le abrazo balanceandose- ¿Pero que haces aqui? ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos? ¿Año y medio? ¿dos?

Harry observaba estupefacto la situacion. Miro a Hermione, y esta le lanzo una mirada que decia algo como ya crees que sea tiempo de preocuparse?

-Eso deberia preguntartelo yo- dijo colocando una mano en su cabeza y despeinandola- casi me da un ataque cuando Remus me conto que estabas aqui. Debes ser la peor profesora que ha pisado ese castillo- agrego en broma.

-Muy gracioso. Pero aun no me has contestado.

-En realidad vine a ver a mi ahijado favorito- dijo refiriendose a Harry y dandole un abrazo paternal.

-Soy tu unico ahijado- dijo Harry extrañado.

-No por mucho tiempo, espero.- dijo enigmaticamente.

-Estas demente- inquirio Remus molesto.

-Ya veremos- contesto este con una sonrisa.

-Pero que tierno...- dijo una voz sarcastica a sus espaldas- ¿dormi por mas tiempo del esperado o es que se adelanto San Valentin?

-Creo que deberias decir que dormiste por menos tiempo del que todos esperabamos ¿Porque no vuelves a la cama y duermes otros cien o mil años?- contesto Sirius.

-Seria una lastima, Black. No todos tienen tu suerte de ser un estorbo para el mundo, por lo que desaparecer de vez en cuando de el no ayudaria en mucho. Lo contrario de tu caso, como veras- Snape esbozo una sonrisa.

-Ustedes son imposibles- dijo Remus mas molesto aun.

-Vaya, el licantropo ha hablado ¿nos morderas acaso?

-Cierra tu bocota pedazo de...

-YA BASTA SEÑORES ¿podrian comportarse como personas adultas? ¿No ven que estan dando un mal ejemplo?- intervino Lynx

Seis ojos se dirigieron hacia los tres amigos, que desviaron la mirada. El primero en reaccionar fue Snape, quien sin decir palabra paso por delante de ellos y se dirigio al comedor. 

~*~*~*~*

Fue el peor desayuno de que nadie habia probado, y no precisamente por el sabor de la comida, sino mas bien por el ambiente pesado. Despues de atragantarse sin ganas de pavo y unas cortas charlas de cortesia, Sirius se despidio de Harry y se dirigio hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.

Hermione fue la primera de los tres en terminar el desayuno.

-Voy a la biblioteca.

-¿Biblioteca? Hermione, estamos en vacaciones, no hay tareas- Objeto Ron.

-Necesito mantenerme ocupada en algo.

-Hermione, no puedes seguir asi, te vas a enfermar- dijo Harry preocupado.

-Sip- dijo Ron con un pedazo de pavo en la boca- pego sik de todosg mogos vash, pogdrias hagerg ung regsupen pava mi conpogzicio deg pochioves?

-¿Que?- pregunto Hermione

-Digeg- dijo Ron tragando- que si de todos modos vas, ¿podrias hacer un resumen para mi composision de pociones?

-¡Ron!- le culpo Harry

-Todavia no he tenido tiempo de terminarlo...- dijo encojiendo los hombros

-¿pociones?- repitio Hermione.

-Bueno, era solo si podias, si no.... lo hare solo

-¡No! Ron, ¡Eso es! ¡pociones! ¡Como no lo habia pensado antes!- dijo dando saltitos de contenta.

-¿Que? ¿que no habias pensado antes?

-La pocion que Snape le dio ese dia. Debe ser un filtro de amor, estoy segura.

-¡¿QUE?! Eso es imposible, ¿para que lo querria?

-¿No ves lo que pasa? Snape, Sirius, Lupin, lo que hemos visto, lo que has oido. Debio de haber utilizado un filtro de amor.

-¿Pero para que? ¿y porque Snape se lo daria?

-Ella es la espia, Harry. Y si tu-sabes-quien la encontro suficientemente capaz como para mandarla a la cueva del lobo, debio tener sus razones. Necesita agradar a todo el mundo para obtener informacion y darsela a los suyos. 

-No creo que sea como tu dices Hermione- dijo Ron confuso- A mi... me cae bien, pienso que es demasiado buena para que sea verdad

-Tu lo has dicho, Ron. Demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Harry y Ron se miraron confusos. El plan perfecto. El lobo en piel de cordero.

~*~*~*~*

_contestando Reviews ^_^_

_¡Adoro esta parte! Pero por alguna extraña razon, olvide contestar los reviews del capitulo anterior (que cabeza la mia ^_^) solo quiero decir Gracias a TODOS por leerlo. _

_Se nota mucho todo el amor que siento por los personajes? Espero que si, aunque sean tan tenebrosos como Voldy o tan cobardes como Neville, todo esto lo escribi con sentimiento... snifff!!!_

**Tomas**: Tienes razon!!!! ¿como pude haber olvidado por que capitulo iba? Jeje.... que cabezooooooooota la mia. En cuanto al segundo error, pues Flinch, Flonch, Flaco, Gordo, como sea, lo importante es que me entiendan ;p en todo caso, en este capitulo veras bien el nombre :Filch. Ademas, si piensas que ya no veremos mas Draco... jejeje.. estas empezando a decepcionarme!.... me encanta cuando te equivocas, te ves mas lindo sabes? XD

**Sybill**: Pues si, cruel, desconsiderado, frio, antipatico, odioso e indudablemente atractivo. ¿verdad que a veces dan ganas de poner las manos en su bonito cuello y estrangularlo? Yo me quedo con Draco.

**Dardos**: 4000? Pero es que apenas estaban en Octubre...de donde sacaremos tantos puntos? Por cierto, que paso en el cap 9? No me mandaste Review T_T

**Ana**: jejeje... estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que tenemos que rezar juntas, porque en cualquier momento Lynx resulta ser...... o de plano se puede quedar con...... oh........ adoro ser tan mala!!!!!

**Sirius**: Gracias cuñadito!!!!! Como veras, aqui esta cumplida tu peticion, aunque aprovecho para decirte que NO esta basado en ti, de ninguna manera, es simplemente el Sirius Black que yo me imagino :p. En cuanto a lo del modo de escribir, pues..... es mi estilo, y me gusta, no se, creo que resulta mas interesante, aunque es cierto que puede causaer dolor de cabeza.... jeje. Lo de humanizar a Lupin.... es que no me saaaaaaaaaleeeeeeee!! Me lo imagino tan distante, pero te prometo que en los proximos cap mejorara. Ahora, lo de Malfloy, ay..... que poco me conoces..... crees que escribiria eso porque si? Si asi hubiese sido, hubiese escrito otro fic para Drakin, no crees?

**Bumblebee**: Gracias panita!!! (jeje!) me alegro que alguien ame tanto a Drakin como yo ¡ snif.... ya hare otro fic acerca de el en el futuro (platicaremos de la prota)

**Alpha**: Graaaaaaaaxias!!!!!! Nuestro amor por Lupin podra hacerlo!! Creeme!! Jeje estoy lokilla..... y a mi tambien me hizo falta, pero no te preocupes en los proximos cap saldra mas!!

**Mint**: Gracias tambien!!! En cuanto a la pregunta, asi me bajaria el rating!!! Jejeje..... es que es un fic mas de misterio que de romance.... espero que la sigas! Mas romance adelante.

**Kary**: Ok, calmate! Primero que todo, este es un fic 80% Lupin (y el otro 20%?? Jeje no me pregunten, ya saben lo mala que soy ;p) en cuanto a lo de Hermione y Draco.... ejem........ Cof! Cof! Cabe decir que no tenia pensado poner romance de terceras personas. Ademas, ¿como que mas chica? Es cierto, pero.... solo le lleva un año!!! No es tanto en comparacion. No te preocupes, no habra NADA EXPLICITO (ç===== ojo) de Ginny-Draco en este fic ^_^ 


	11. Un paso en adelante

_Ok guys¡­.. __ustedes lo pidieron: malicia, romance¡­. Si no les gusta los asesino ^_^_

_Capitulo Once_

_Un paso en adelante_

Remus Lupin fue llamado al despacho del director. Le resultaba curioso pensar que despues de tantos años era la profesora McGonnagal quien todavia le mandaba al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando habia hecho de las suyas con los merodeadores. Quizas era porque esto le hacia pensar que aun a su edad, no habia terminado de crecer, ya que en el fondo, no habia cambiado en nada.

En absolutamente nada. Penso con tristeza.

~*~*~*~*

Rumores. ¿Porque tantas tareas no podian mantener ocupada las bocas de ciertas personas? ¿porque un simple saludo tenia que convertirse en algo tan exageradamente descrito? ¿o es que... tenian algo de razon? Que tonteria. No era posible. 

Oyo una risa proveniente de una esquina.

-No es gracioso- dijo la voz molesta de Lynx.

-Si, si que lo es y lo sabes perfectamente- contesto Sirius con una carcajada.

-Bueno, quizas en otras condiciones, pero no ahora. Despues de todo... soy la profesora de cuidado de las criaturas magicas.

-¿Y es que los profesores no pueden tener novios?- pregunto Sirius picaramente.

-Pueden, Señor Sirius Black, pero la cuestion aqui es que usted ya no es mi novio desde hace mas de diecisiete años. 

-Eso es facil de arreglar. Solo dime que si y limpiare tu manchada reputacion- dijo sonriendo y abriendo los brazos.

Remus retomo el camino por el que habia ido. Ya habia escuchado suficiente. 

A lo mejor, despues de todo era lo mejor para todos. Sus mejores amigos, sus mas grandes dolores de cabeza, viendolo de otra forma, encajaban a la perfecion.

Por un segundo penso en lo ironico de la situacion. Ciertamente era la primera vez que Dumbledore se equivocaba: el no era el adecuado para tenderle una mano a alguien en su momento de frustracion. Pero, a insistencia del director habia acudido a buscarla. Bueno, Dumbledore estara contento, penso. Ya todo se habia aclarado. Ya todo estaba bien. 

Perfectamente como debian ser las cosas. Penso cuando se encontraba ya una vez en su despacho. A su ritmo normal, era logico ¿no? Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que el habia querido siempre, quitarse esa carga de encima, y a decir verdad Sirius era el hombre adecuado: carismatico, responsable, bromista...

Si, todo esta perfectamente se repitio.

Es solo que... ¿porque demonios no podia quitarse el maldito asunto de la cabeza? ¿porque seguia repitiendose una y otra vez lo mismo? ¿porque? ¿porque la imagen de de sus dos amigos aparecia una y otra vez en su cabeza? ¿porque esta rabia callada que le oprimia el pecho? Y sobre todo ¿porque sentia esas ganas de estrangular a Sirius? ¿porque? ¿celos? Pero...... ¿ por quien? ¿Por su mejor amigo?- no pudo evitar soltar una risa- o...- su rostro se puso serio- ¿...por ella...?

-Muy gracioso- contesto dandole un empujon.

-¡Jajaja! ¿ ves que si es gracioso?

-¡Oh, por Dios Black...! te juro que si no te echo una maldicion ahora mismo es porque creo que mereces morir mugglemente ahorcado con mis dos manos- dijo entornando los ojos.

-¡Hey! Tranquila, tranquila. Wow, mujer ¿desde cuando tanta pasion? Como te recuerdo, eras la mujer mas paciente y optimista que he conocido.

-Era, Sirius. Era. No sabes por lo que he pasado. Ya no me reconozco casi.

Un incomo silencio cayo alrededor.

-Es por Remus, ¿verdad?

-¿Que? Alucinas.

-Sip, y tu haces lo mismo cada vez que lo miras.

Lynx iba a replicar algo, pero sus palabras se quedaron en los labios, sin nada inteligente que decir.

-¿Te gusta, cierto? Y mucho.- Sirius observaba curioso su reaccion.

Cerro los ojos y desvio la vista.

-¿Es TAN obvio?- pregunto entre dientes.

-Para mi si...- Lynx lo miro asesinamente. Sirius hizo un gesto de tregua y retrocedio divertido.- Esta bien, esta bien... y... ¿han progresado?

-Si, me paso la sal en el desayuno- contesto sarcasticamente.

-Mira Lynx- dijo mirandola fijamente- te conozco muy bien, te he conocido por mas de diecisiete años y se como eres, al igual que se como es Remus. Se que a ti te gustan los retos y Remus merece ser mas que tu conejillo de indias. Necesito que me digas si vas en serio con el, porque si logras hacer un milagro y lo sacas de esa prision que el mismo se ha construido para luego terminar tus investigaciones y dejarle asi... no te perdonare nunca.

-Y dices conocerme- respondio con una mirada de dolor- Pues puedes estar tranquilo, porque soy invisible para el. Me trata peor que a una alumna: me mira por obligacion, me saluda por cordialidad y ni siquiera me ha buscado hoy aun sabiendo que no di ninguna clase porque mi orgullo esta en el inframundo despues de oir todo lo que estan diciendo de mi.

-Bueno... ¿pues que podria decirte?- Sirius comprendio que era mejor cambiar el tema- No hagas caso a esos rumores. No son mas que gente sin nada mejor que hacer.

-Pero... ¿quien? ¿quien me odia tanto como para decir eso de mi?- pregunto casi suplicante.

-Hum... ¿estas segura de que no has tenido problemas con nadie?

-No.

-Pues... solo puede ser algo...

~*~*~*~*

-¡Moony, Moony!- Sirius Black abrio apresurado la puerta del despacho.

-No me grites Padfoot, puedo oirte perfectamente- contesto molesto.

_ ¿Pero que haces Moony? ¡Calmate! _Penso Remus.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Sirius lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No, perdona- se paso una mano por el cabello veteado de gris- ¿Que decias?

-¿Has oido de los rumores de hoy?

_Si que he oido... es mas lo comprobe hace unas horas_

-¿Rumores? ¿que clase de rumores?

-Por Dios Remus... no en vano te llamamos Moony ¿en que planeta has estado?

_En cualquiera lo suficiente lejos de ti para no verte_

-Habla claro.

-Bien... es que hay estos extraños rumores que han estado circulando por ahi... acerca de... bueno, de ti, de mi y... de Lynx... y bueno- parecia que le era dificil seguir diciendo.

-Ya, no sigas. Entiendo- hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Menos mal- Sirius sonrio aliviado.

_Por Dios¡­ no recuerdo que su sonrisa fuese tan hipocrita_

-¿Y porque me buscas?

-Porque descubrimos que Peeves era el responsable y cuando lo encaramos, bueno... dijo unas cosillas desagradables que la hicieron enojar, y ahora no la encuentro por ningun lado.

-¿Y porque me buscas?- repitio.

-¡¿Porque?!- repitio exasperado- pues porque tu eres el unico que puede mejorar su estado de animo- le dio golpecitos con el puño en la cabeza- ¿hola? ¿hay alguien aqui?

-No empiezes- dijo quitando su mano- ¿Porque no lo haces tu?

Sirius se sento de un golpe en el sillon frente a el.

-¿Has estado escuchando una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho?

~*~*~*~*

Genial. Perfecto. Maravilloso. Estas eran las palabras que reemplazaban los verdaderos pensamientos de Remus. ¿Porque estaba haciendo esto? ¿A el que tenia que importarle las peleas de novios que estos dos pudiesen tener? Deberia estar en su despacho ocupandose de su proxima clase de D.C.A.O... pero como siempre, le habia tocado ser el amigo de turno y tener que ir a convencer a la novia de volver a los brazos del animago ¿Y el? ¡Pues a la mierda si Remus Lupin tenia algo mejor que hacer!.

Jodidamente espectacular. Penso de nuevo.

Las escaleras a la torre de astronomia parecian interminables serpientes enroscadas que se sujetaban entre si. Las penumbras aprovechaban para tragarse todo vestigio de luz a travez de las torrecillas sin ventana. La gran altura y el espacio estrecho entre las redondas paredes que lo alzaban hacia un techo despejado podria dar una impresion de asficia por la falta de ventilacion, pero de hecho el aire que se respiraba era humedo como el de un espeso bosque. Remus Lupin subia escalon por escalon con paso decidido, en contraste con la profunda indignacion que reflejaba su rostro.

El aire freco le golpeo suavemente en el rostro, haciendole saber que por fin habia llegado a la cumbre de la torre. Pudo sentir el vago aroma del pasto humedo y sal de la orilla del lago (Nota: no se supone que los lagos son dulces? Er..... la verdad yo no se si el lago de Hogwarts es dulce o salado.... hay que ver..... con tremendo calarmar y la comunidad de sirenas...... no creo que quede mucha azucar en el... ;p), inusualmente mezclado con un perfume casi inoloro que sin embargo, su nariz de lobo pudo identificar muy bien. La aula de astronomia estaba usualmente llena de telescopios para el uso de los alumnos, pero alla, en la cima mas alta del castillo, se alzaba esa gran torre en forma de cupula que sostenia un inmenso telescopio, cuya vision llegaba a puntos insospechables. Una figura vestida de azul se movia bajo el telecopio girando los lentes. Se sorprendio cuando lo vio llegar por las escaleras a esas horas de la noche. Tarde, pero habia ido a buscarla. Remus la saludo cordialmente (Nota: ¿porque sera que esto no me sorprende?) y ella le devolvio el saludo, fingiendo estar ocupada en el telescopio.

Remus se dirigio hacia los enormes ventanales bastante cerca de ella. Maldicion, ¿que podia decirle? Sirius ha estado preocupado por ti Sirius me mando a buscarteSirius es un imbecil, ¿no te has dado cuenta todavia? Sirius, Sirius, Sirius ¿Es que no podia pensar en otra cosa?

_Por Dios, Moony, ¿que estas haciendo? Sal de aqui antes de que pierdas la cabeza_

Remus la miro de reojo, habia algo triste en su mirada que no habia visto nunca. 

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto por fin.

Ella le sonrio tristemente- ¿Hay alguna razon por la que no deba estarlo?

Remus parecio meditar la respuesta. Oh-oh. Otra vez habia caido en su juego de preguntas capciosas, y la conocia demasiado bien como para seguirle el juego y arriesgarse a que le hiciese hablar mas de lo debido. ¿Debia alegar que no, que era una noche muy linda y salir corriendo por las escaleras?

Parecia una opcion muy alentadora.

-Muchas. Pero ninguna demasiado relevante.

-Si- bajo la vista- a veces me gustaria se como tu ¿sabes? Tomarme todo con calma y buen humor, vivir sin que me importe lo que los demas puedan decir o pensar de mi- tenia lagrimas en los ojos- Pero no... simplemente no puedo con toda la tension a mi alrededor, siento que voy a estallar en cualquier momento y derrumbar todo el castillo de naipes que he logrado construir poco a poco. Quisiera dejar de tener que pretender ser la calmada, la buena, la responsable... quisiera que alguien se diese cuenta de quien soy yo en realidad y me aceptase sin esperar nada extraordinario de mi...

_Quisiera que te dieses cuenta que dos años son demasiado y no puedo seguir adivinadote, decirte que estoy cansada de hacerme notar cada vez que te veo, de esconder en cada palabra que te digo lo mucho que te quiero_

Remus le limpio las lagrimas con la mano en un gesto dulce, mirandola a los ojos. 

-No desearias ser yo, ni vivir lo que yo vivo o he vivido. Creeme, no es tan facil como parece. Es bastante dificil ser un licantropo, pero que ademas...- Parecio luchar consigo mismo para no decirlo- No es facil, ni agradable. Tu problema no es que los demas esperen mucho de ti, sino que tu esperas demasiado de ti misma, solo tienes que relajarte y desahogarte de vez en cuando. En cuanto a mi... no creo que encuentre solucion a mi problema. Mas que todo, reside en el corazon- dijo con increible franqueza.

-Solo dejame ayudarte- dijo Lynx con la voz quebrada y se recosto en su pecho 

Remus la abrazo. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-Llora todo lo que quieras si sientes que tienes que hacerlo, deahogate.

-Tonto- dijo mirandolo a travez de las lagrimas- no lloro por mi, lloro por ti.

Remus sonrio ante sus palabras y volvio a limpiar sus lagrimas.

-En ese caso no llores mas. No lo merezco. Y no me mires asi.- dijo tratando de controlarse

Otra lagrima rodo por sus mejillas. 

-Por favor, no me mires asi.- repitio casi suplicante.

Lynx fruncio mas el entrecejo y se mordio el labio.

-Lo hiciste adrede ¿verdad?- dijo antes de depositar un beso en sus labios.

Lynx le echo los brazos al cuello. Sintio en su beso el vacio que encerraba, el amor hacia la vida que profesaba, el miedo, la soledad, la pasion de la parte oscura de su vida (Nota: entiendase licantropo), sus anelos, la inmensa ternura que muy pocas oportunidades tenia de demostrar... todo, completamente todo lo que era Remus Lupin. Y en el mismo momento que sus labios tocaron los suyos, se dio cuenta que no iba a dejarle ir, por mucho que le costase conseguirlo.

^_^ contestando Reviews

Ok, ok¡­ esto fue diferente y RARO. Sip, a mi me parecio rarisimo!!! Pero bue.... fue por peticion. Y lo del cambio de letra en el capitulo anterior no se porque salio asi.... es que yo los tengo todos asi en word pero nunca salen y ahora no se porque salieron verde y en ese tipo de letra, ya arreglare el problemilla. Ahora!!!!! Los reviews...... 

**Bumblebee**: Thanks!!! T_T no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te haya gustado, y maliciosamente espero que lo que pienses no sea verdad ;p (perderia mi trabajo)

**Alicia**: :p ya te habia contestado en el foro, pero aclaro una vez mas que el fic mas que de romance es de misterio :D y se que me odiaras por decir esto...... pero me alegra que te haya parecido asi!!! (OUCH!!! ESO ME DOLIO! Baja la varita! T_T) y.... ok¡­.. usted es la jefa¡­ usted fue la que me obligo a continuarlo... espero que te guste este Lupin porque a mi todavia no me convence...

**Nyoka**: Gracia!!! Lo hare!!! Tus reviews siempre me alegran.... y..... te gusta mas Snape o Lupin? (OUCH!!! YA BASTA ALICIA! Hay que respetar la opinion genera!)

**Sirius**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea!!!! Yo no sabia si ponerla..... estaba a punto de borrarla... pero.... me gusto mucho, aunque no se apego mucho a la personalidad de Snape (Por eso es que tuve que lanzarle dos globos mas antes que reaccionara, que si no... no parecia el frio Snape) y lo de Hermione... lo se, lo se..... es solo que no hallaba que poner ;p. En cuanto a lo de Lupin y Black.... er...... tenemos puntos de vista diferentes.

**Nadilius Weasley**: Lo odias, verdad? Lo odias tanto como yo amo a Remus =D. Pues..... otra vez lo mismo Uff! Que bien que les haya gustado la pelea de globos..... yo estaba sin uñas esperando que me mandaran reviews diciendo que no era el estilo de Snape, etc... y en cuanto a lo de Hermione.... Por Dios!!!!!!! Eres la mujer mas inteligente con que me he topado hasta este momento.... (y oigan, no fue por ofender a nadie, solo me impresiono) y es que..... solo has puesto dos reviews en mi historia y todas las dudas son capaces de quitarme el trabajo de escritora de turno ;p es increible como aciertas a las una cuando hay gente (mirada de reojo a Tomas XD) que ha estado platicando y platicando conmigo en el msn sin conseguir muchas respuestas...

**Maye**: Maye linda!!!!!! Hace siglos que no te leo (es mi culpa, lo se..... v_v) Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que hayas gastado tu tiempo en leerlo (ya se que estas ocupadisima) y.... quienes son tus personajes favoritos? (quizas escriba de ellos en el futuro...)

Gracias por leerme!!!! Y no lo olvide: Reviews (OUCH!!! Esta bien, esta bien jefa.... ya voy pensando en el capitulo doce....... T_T)


	12. Revelaciones

_Weno, weno... asi que nos hemos tardado un ratote en este capitulo, y yo de muy mala los voy a hacer leer mas de la cuenta. Decidi cambiar el summary porque me aburria del viejo.......;p Este capitulo es probablemente el mas largo, puesto que varios (mirada de reojo a Alicia y Tomas) se quejaron ( o bueno no fueron exactamente quejas..... .) del final del cap 11... tratare de explicar lo mejor posible mi punto de vista, puesto que: que hombre enamorado es capaz de ver a su chica llorar por el? Er...... en estos capitulos (realmente a veces me arrepiento de los repentinos cambios de caracter de nuestro lobito :S) tratare de mostrar a un Remus Lupin mas humano (mirada de reojo a Sirius) y hacerme entender a mi misma que aunque Remus es lo que es, en el fondo es un hombre! :S (eso sono estupido) anyway.... el capitulo doce se llama Revelaciones pero en realidad las revelaciones no son hacia los personajes, sino hacia el lector ;p... asi que si te dabas cabezazos pensando que carajos tenia esa pocion que le dio Snape y porque Lynx sabe tanto de Artes oscuras....... a leer!!!!!_

_Capitulo doce _

_Revelaciones._

-...Dosmil cuatrocientos ochenta y nueve... dosmil cuatrocientos noventa... ¡Aja! Ya sabia yo que no alcanzaba los Dosmil quinientas escalones!. Ooops... ¿interrumpo algo importante?

Sirius observo divertido como sus dos amigos se separaban bruscamente.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo este... tareas sin corregir- Lynx se apresuro a disculparse de una forma un poco torpe - Ya hablaremos luego.

Se despidio de los dos con un gesto y se fue escaleras abajo.

-Creo que no vine en un buen momento- bromeo Sirius mientras se dirigia hacia el.

-¿No estas enfadado?- pregunto Remus con una expresion de verdadera consternacion- quiero decir, ¿no vas a golpearme o algo?

-¿Yo?- Sirius solto una carcajada- ¿por ella? No me hubiese enfadado por diecisiete años, ni me voy a enfadar ahora

Remus tomo unos segundos para analizar bien sus palabras.

-Nunca la has tomado en serio- dijo con reproche.

Sirius cruzo los brazos y se apoyo en el telescopio mirandolo aun mas divertido.__

-Estaba esperando a que tu lo hicieras.

Remus lo miro indignado por unos interminables segundos.

-¿Sabes? Esto no suele ser lo que haces normalmente cuando encuentras a tu novia besandose con tu mejor amigo

-¿...y eso te hace deducir...?

_O no es tu novia. O no soy tu mejor amigo_

-¡Caramba, Moony! Te imaginaba mas inteligente que esto.

-Mira Sirius, si es por esto... tienes que saber que solo fue un beso¡­

-¿¡QUE!? Momento, momento... ¿Que quieres decir con Solo un beso? ¿Ahora quien es el que no la toma en serio?- Sirius lo miraba con una verdadera expresion de enojo.

-Yo... sabes que no estoy preparado aun- Remus se paso una mano por el pelo 

-¡Maldicion, Lupin! ¡No puedo creer que lo que estas diciendo! Eres un bastardo, un verdadero bastardo... ¿sabes lo que le dije hace unas horas, Por Dios? ¡Le dije que te tomara en serio! ¿Y ahora tu que? La besas y luego me dices No, espera, te la regreso porque aun no estoy preparado despues de quince malditos años ... ¿como puedes hacerle esto? Te la presente hace dos años para que dejaras atras toda la maldita culpa que te empeñas en cargar y ahora quieres deshacerte de ella despues de dejarla hecha trizas... 

-Lo se, lo se. Solo que no me presiones- Remus desvio la vista- Ya lo arreglare todo.

-Dudo que puedas hacerlo- dijo con desden.

Los ojos de Sirius centellaban calladamente. No podia creerlo, simplemente no podia aceptar que esos dos se hiciesen daño mutuamente en juegos tan infantiles. Por un lado estaba su mejor amigo, y por el otro su mejor amiga. Se pregunto si fue un error el haberlos presentado; pero... ¿como demonios iba a saber el que las cosas fuesen a parar de ese modo? ¿Hubiese sido mejor dejar que Remus encontrase la solucion de su problema solo? ¿Hubiese evitado meterlo en un dilema aun mayor? Aunque sabia perfectamente que en ese momento el hubiera no habria existido. De alguna u otra forma, sentia que habia sido su culpa.

-Debiste quererla mucho- comento Remus- cuando estaban juntos, me refiero.

Sirius esbozo una vaga sonrisa 

-Me enamore perdidamente de ella desde el mismo dia en que la conoci- dijo mirando por el ventanal- Era la hija del profesor de defensa de las artes oscuras que mi mama contrato en el verano cuando estaba en sexto. Mama estaba frenetica por lo de los TIMOS- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo- Y... alli estaba ella, siempre tan callada, mirando los libros de su padre. Debia tener como unos ocho años- sonrio recordando- Su padre la queria mucho, pero nunca fue muy extrovertida... he sido su novio desde entonces, y siempre lo sere- sostuvo la mirada a Remus- porque yo tambien quiero protegerla. Ella ha sido mas que una hermana para mi, Remus. Si le haces daño no te lo perdonare nunca. Eso te lo juro.- Dijo sin darse cuenta que habia repetido lo mismo que hace unas horas le dijo a ella.

Sirius cruzo la habitacion y se fue escaleras abajo, dejando a Remus sumido en su propia culpa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Flashback_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*_

-¿Remus?

Remus volteo esperando haberse equivocado al reconocer la voz temblorosa a sus espaldas, a sabiendas de que el inconfundible ingles con un nitido acento que habia escuchado era proveniente de...

-Grace. ¿Como te ha ido?- pregunto cordialmente. Reprimio las ganas de gritar al verla. Estaba distinta, muy distinta a la ultima vez que se vieron. Se veia mas delgada y palida de lo habitual, y completamente diferente con el cabello corto, aunque extrañamente sintio que nunca la habia visto mas hermosa.

La chica sonrio timidamente, a pesar de sentir una punzada de dolor ¿Grace? Normalmente Remus nunca la llamaba por su nombre, a menos que estuviese enfadado con ella. Quizas las cosas si hubiesen cambiado mucho y ella no pudiese admitirlo aun, o no se encontrase lo suficientemente fuerte como para admitirlo.

-Sobrevivo- _Solamente que me siento morir dia tras di_a- ¿Y como te va?

-Bien- mintio Remus.- Luces diferente.

La chica se paso una mano por las ondas de su pelo, que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la barbilla.

-Corte mi cabello- dijo como quien confiesa una travesura.

En otras condiciones, Remus la hubiese tomado de los hombros y sacudido bruscamente. ¿Como pudo hacerse eso? Recordo las miles de veces que solia hundir su rostro en su cabello y sentir su aroma, cuando la abrazaba se recostaba en su hombro, cuando dormia con ella abrazado en las noches... luego se maldijo por su pensamiento; habia sido el el que termino la relacion, el que le pidio que buscase una vida segura y estable lejos de el, el que decidio que el deber era mas importante que su propio amor, el que tuvo miedo de que los mortifagos llegasen un dia a su puerta y la asesinaran.

Te he echado de menos- agrego mirado hacia el suelo..

-He estado algo ocupado- mintio de nuevo, desviando la mirada. No soportaba verla asi, tan cambiada por dentro y por fuera En un momento de valentia o mas bien de desesperacion la miro a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo de la pasion que habia tenido siempre en el alma, pero solo pudo ver unos ojos casi completamente grises que se escondian de el ¿Donde habia ido la chica de la cual se habia enamorado? La encontraba tan fragil, tan docil... como si algo o alguien la hubiese obligado a entender toda la crueldad del mundo. Intento buscar en su mirada la simple alegria de vivir que profesaba, o el brillo travieso que lo volvia loco... pero no encontro mas que soledad y resignacion. Ella lo miro a los ojos por dos segundo, y su mirada le recordo a la de un animal azotado que volvia a ver la mano sosteniendo el latigo. Remus se estremecio. 

-He terminado un curso de enfermeria.

-¿En serio?- Remus le sonrio. Asi que habia seguido estudiando. Despues de todo, esto le hacia sentirme menos culpable. Aunque lo ultimo que se imaginaba era que hubiese elegido enfermeria. Ella siempre le hablaba de viajar, de irse a otro lugar distinto, de conocer otras tierras y desprenderse de la niebla de Londres y quizas irse de nuevo a Francia... pero ahora le llegaba un dia diciendole que no tenia planes de abandonar la tierra que el pisaba- Has mejorado mucho tu ingles.

-¡Por supuesto! _J¡¯espere vous n¡¯etait pas specting moins de moi- _Espero que no esperases menos de mi. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que estes bien- _Sin mi_ penso en sus adentros.

La chica lo miro entre una mezcla de enojo y diversion, definitivamente seguia siendo el mismo Remus Lupin que habia conocido. Por un segundo, no supo si admirarlo o darle una patada en la espinilla. Era el hombre mas ciego, terco, responsable, orgulloso y cobarde que habia conocido. Bueno, quizas tambien el mas valiente, pero seguia siendo cobarde consigo mismo, lo cual la sacaba de quicio. A veces no sabia decir si lo amaba con locura o le odiaba con la misma medida.

-¿No quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Me estoy congelando- dijo mientras se ajustaba la bufanda de lana gris que cubria su cuello y resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

-La verdad... es que estoy algo ocupado- volvio a mentir Remus.( Nota: Dios Santo! De cinco frases que ha dicho tres son mentira! :S ) ¿de que le serviria pasar unas horas frente a ella contemplandola y enamorandose mas a cada segundo? Solamente haria las cosas mas dificiles para ambos. Se habia prometido a si mismo que no arriesgaria su seguridad, que no le permitiria estar con el hasta que esa maldita guerra acabase y el tuviese algo que ofrecerle. Pero, lo que el se negaba a admitir era que incluso ese algo parecia cada vez mas incierto.

-Ya...- respondio un tanto desilucionada- En ese caso no te entretengo mas. Supongo que nos veremos despues- dijo en parte tratando de convencerse a si misma.

-Si, ya... ya habra algun dia.

-_Au revouir_

-Adios -Remus la observo dar media vuelta y alejarse paso a paso, sintiendo una parte de si irse con ella. Luego el mismo empredio su camino, en direccion opuesta.

Grace reprimio las lagrimas y se encamino, abrazandose mas a su abrigo, en parte para calentar su cuerpo del frio invernal, en otra para acallar el vacio que sentia por dentro. Despues de medio año sin noticias de el, por fin le habia encontrado... pero como una de esas crueles bromas del destino, sabia que ahora que lo habia encontrado, en realidad lo habia perdido. Siguio su paso lentamente, bajo un cielo que amenazaba con caerle encima en cualquier momento, y en ese momento, a travez de las lagrimas que le nublaban la vista, lo vio. 

A cinco pasos de distancia se encontro con la mirada fria de un hombre que buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su tunica. Un pequeño escalofrio recorrio su espalda al encontrarse con el hielo de su mirada, que bien pudo comprobar un segundo despues, no iba dirigida a ella, sino a la espalda de un hombre: Remus. Al momento en que el hombre de mirada fria saco su varita, ella ahogo un grito, entendiendolo todo, al mismo tiempo que ella buscaba su propia varita para enfrentarse con el, pero los dos estaban demasiado cerca, y el se dio cuenta de que habia sido descubierto.

-!_Expelliarmus_!- grito contra ella, sin darle tiempo de defenderse. Grace se vio expulsada en el aire con la presion del hechizo, que la lanzo hasta chocarse con las vitrinas de una tienda, rompiendo el vidreo.

El constante bulliceo de las personas, los irregulares trazos que las aves hacian en el cielo azul grisaceo, el viento helado golpeandole en el rostro... todo indicio de vida desaparecio por un interminable momento para Remus, mientras se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido. Lanzo la primera maldicion que le vino a la cabeza al mortifago, pero este desaparecio segundos mas tarde al darse cuenta de la estupidez que habia cometido al querer matarlo en plena calle, pues se arremolinaban magos alrededor de el. Remus corrio hasta donde se encontraba ella, tendida en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. Se arrodillo en el suelo junto a ella y la tomo en brazos, desesperado.

-Todo estara bien, no te preocupes- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse a si mismo- Lo arreglare todo- Su voz temblaba, pero el trataba de sonar seguro. Tenia una herida profunda en el costado por el cual se desangraba a grandes chorros y magullado todo el cuerpo, pero le sonreia debilmente, sin creer en sus palabras. Intento aplicarle varios hechizos para curar la herida, a sabiendas que ni Merlin hubiese podido cerrar un desgarre asi.

-Dejalo- le dijo ella recostandose en su pecho- de nada servira.

Remus la miraba implorante.

-Te prohibo que digas eso- la atrajo mas hacia si. El corazon parecio detenersele en el pecho al darse cuenta que la estaba perdiendo para siempre. Tomo sus frias manos y sintio su baja temperatura como un frio puñal que le dio directo en el alma. No pudo reprimir las lagrimas que caian como amargas fuentes- Te pondras bien, y yo estare contigo, te lo prometo, en cada segundo...

No podia irse asi. Tenia tantas cosas que decirle, habia guardado tantas palabras para ella desde el dia en que se marcho... Le aterrorizaba la sola idea de tenerla asi, de encontrarla de nuevo para dejarla ir eternamente... ¡Pero que jodida broma era la vida! ¿Y que iba a hacer el con todo lo que sentia si ella le dejaba? La miro a los ojos, que volvian a su tonalidad verde, como el mas sutil de los jades, y pudo reconocer de nuevo el brillo travieso que le acompaño siempre y que volvia, cruelmente para irse con ella.

-Ya no me duele. Es una mala señal, ¿verdad?- Grace le sonrio, pese a las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Queria decirle que no se sintiese culpable, que ella siempre fue feliz a su lado y nunca le recrimino, a pesar de sentir un gran odio por el a veces, porque el le habia enseñado que a veces el amor es odio, y viceversa. Queria hacerle prometer que la olvidaria y seria feliz, agradecerle por todo, pero se sentia muy cansada y se limito a sentir los latidos de su corazon.

Remus no contesto. Sorbio sus lagrimas y le beso los ojos, la frente, los labios... sintiendose morir con ella.

-No puedes irte- le amenazo- todavia no me has dado la receta de las galletas de tu abuela- Le recrimino Remus, queriendo decirle secretamente que estaba abandonando el futuro que tan meticulosamente los dos habian planeado juntos, que no habian hecho nada de lo que tenian planeado, ni empezado siquiera ningun proyecto del pasado, que le debia una visita a Francia, una tarta de fresa, dos perros, una vida juntos, el corazon y el alma.

Grace rio debilmente. Siempre conseguia una forma de hacerla reir. Le toco la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, mirandolo a los ojos.

-_Je vous aime, toujours vous aimera_- dijo en un susurro, antes de cerrar los ojos.

_Te amo, siempre te amare_

-No.... ¨CRemus la miraba implorante. Sintio un dolor que nunca habia conocido estrellarse en el fondo del pecho, liberando un alarido sin palabras ni significado que parecio nacer del fondo de la tierra misma y apoderarse de cada celula de su piel, dolor... pena y dolor... se habia marchado.

Remus hubiese querido decirle que el le amaba aun mas, que no podia imaginarse vivir sin ella, pero no pudo articular palabra. Se quedo llamandola en voz baja, meciendola en sus brazos y con los ojos empañados de lagrimas, deseando dejar todo y poder irse con ella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Por las mismas fechas¡­_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Richard Blair fue un hombre de pocos amigos. Eso fue mas que comprobado la tarde de noviembre en que se realizo su funeral un el pequeño cementerio de la ciudad, al cual solo asistieron su hija huerfana Lynx y los pocos encargados de hacer el entierro. De todas las personas que conocio en su vida, ninguna fue a darle el ultimo adios.

Un pequeño grupo de nubes grises se elevaba con amenaza de lluvia desde el dia anterior, y seguian ahi hasta las cinco de la tarde, cuando todo quedo muerto en el silecio. El tipico clima sombrio de Londres empezaba a convertire en una extraña paradoja entre la lluvia que no terminaba de caer y el rostro nubloso de la muchacha, en el cual por mas dolor que podia expresar, tampoco habia rastro de lagrima alguna. Se decia que hay algunas penas demasiados fuertes para ser lloradas.

-Lynx...

La muchacha no parecio inmutarse de la voz que la llamaba, porque se quedo parada en la misma posicion que llevaba hacia horas, con la vista perdida en la tumba y en sus propios pensamientos.

-Siento no haber podido llegar antes- Sirius le rodeo los hombros con el brazo (Nota: ¿a quien se esperaban? ¿Santa Claus? :p)- Siento lo que paso. Tu padre fue un gran hombre.

Lynx cerro los ojos con fuerza. 

_No, te equivocas, no lo fue en lo absoluto. No sabes nada de el, ni de mi... si tan solo supieras..._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero sin decidirse a caer.

-Debes ser fuerte, por el y por ti misma. Sabes que yo siempre estare aqui para ti.

-¡No, no lo estaras!- dijo explotando y dandole la espalda, mientras sentia sus lagrimas correr por su mejilla- ¿¡Como puedes prometerme una mierda asi!? ¿Como puedes... sabiendo que me enviaran a un orfelinato... y no volvere a saber de ti!? Y aunque me escribas y todo... ¿que pasara despues? Te casaras, tendras a un montos de niños y te olvidaras de mi! Y yo me quedare sola... y morire vieja, gastada y sola en algun rincon de esta maldita ciudad!- sollozo- No tengo a nadie Sirius... no he tenido a nadie mas que a mi padre... y me dejo... sola... siempre...

Habia dicho todo esto de una vez y llorando. Sirius sonrio y se puso en cuclillas para poder mirarla a los ojos. 

-Nada de eso- dijo limpiandole las lagrimas mientras ella sollozaba- Sabes que no sera asi, me tienes a mi. Tengo el deber de cambiar ese horrible vocabulario de camionera que a veces usas. 

La chica se abrazo a el y lloro tanto su perdida como lo que habia encontrado: un amigo incondicional. Los ultimos vestigios de luz huian por el horizonte.

-En todo caso- bromeo Sirius una vez que se hubo calmado y se alejaban hacia la ciudad- hagamos un pacto: Sere tu segundo.

-¿Que quieres decir? 

-Que si tu no te has casado a los treinta y yo sigo soltero, me caso contigo.

-Suena repugnante- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, a pesar de cerrar el trato con un apreton de manos.

-Si, no te imaginas lo que diran mis amigos cuando me aparezca con semejante pieza de segunda mano- dijo negando con la cabeza, como lamentandose.

Lynx lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Hare todo lo posible por casarme antes de los veinte.

-Ni se te ocurra. Acabaras divorciandote y yo con mercancia usada- Le espeto haciendo una mueca de terror. 

-Te odio Sirius Black, eres el ser mas repugnante que he tenido la desdicha de conocer.

-Gracias querida, siempre a tu disposicion.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa, y girar los ojos en blanco. Tipico en el hacerla reir en todo momento, incluso en el funeral de su padre. 

Dos meses despues, Voldemort cayo ante Harry Potter y el mundo magico y muggle se vio seguro por trece años. Remus Lupin sonrio sarcasticamente ante su suerte: parece que el destino y la ironia lo habian nombrado su mascota preferida.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Fin del flashback_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-!Atchhhis!

-Profesora, creo que deberia ir a la enfermeria- Neville Longbottom se le aproximo despues de clases, ante la mirada discreta de Hermione, quien sus amigos se tuvieron que llevar casi a rastras.

-Estoy bien Neville, Gracias- sonrio al darse cuenta que el chico volvia a confiar en ella, pero de ningun modo iba a tomar la pocion pepperup y dar clases con las orejas humeando.

Un incomodo silencio parecio posarse sobre el.

-¿Sabe si mis padres... bueno, ha habido... algo?- pregunto indeciso.

-No Neville- dijo sintiendose culpable por no haber siquiera preguntado en meses- Es un proceso lento.

-Pero... la ultima vez... ellos... ellos parecian comprender...

-De hecho lo hacian- le dirigio una mirada dulce (Nota: de donde saca tantas :S? XD)- pero no debes esperar mas de ellos por el momento, o de ti mismo.

Neville asintio, al tiempo que se disculpaba para asistir a su proxima clase. Cuando se hubo alejado ella volvio a estornudar. Habia pescado un horrible resfriado.

_En las cocinas_

-¡­ Dobby lo vio hace unos minutos, señor Sirius Black- la voz chillona de Dobby conducia a Sirius hasta el laberinto de ollas, cucharones y elfos de la cocina.

-¡Bienvenido Sr Sirius Black!- gritaron los cientos de elfos al mismo tiempo que Sirius entraba en la cocina.

-Er... si, Gracias.

Los grandes ojos de los elfos se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar Gracias, pero siguieron su interminable trabajo. Dobby se dirigio hasta el otro extremo de la cocina casi corriendo mientras llamaba:

-¡Señor profesor Remus Lupin! (Nota: ¿¡Sr profesor Remus Lupin!? Pero que mania la de los elfos! XD)

-Te he dicho un millon de veces que me llames Remus, Dobby. ¿Que ocurre?

-Perdone a Dobby Sr Profesor Remus, pero el Sr Sirius Black lo buscaba.- dijo torciendose las orejas.(Nota: XD adorable, no quieren un elfo domestico tambien?)

Remus miro hacia el otro extremo de la cocina. Sirius se dirigia hacia el.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto.

-Galletas- dijo sacando un plato del horno con su varita- ¿Quieres?

-No gracias. Aun no he digerido las veinte docenas que me hiciste tragar quince años antes.- Sirius recordo la epoca en que Remus se pasaba los dias en su casa con las puertas y ventanas cerrada, intoxicandose de galletas de chocolate, poco despues de morir Grace. 

-Nunca encontre el ingrediente secreto- dijo pensativo mientras probaba la primera- no he logrado hacerlas igual.

-Deja eso- dijo Sirius sosteniendole del brazo para impedir que diera otro mordisco- Crei que lo habias dejado.

Sirius lo miro preocupado temiendo que hubiese sufrido una especie de recaida.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- pregunto cuidadosamente.

-Pienso hacerlo hoy- dijo mientras apuntaba con su varita otro monton de masa que se separo en pequeñas galletas listas para hornear.

-¿Has tomado una decision?

-Siempre la he tenido- dijo vagamente.

Sirius decidio que quizas fuese mejor no meterse mas en el asunto y no le pregunto cual era.

-Me voy en tres dias.

-¿Tan pronto?

-He estado demasiado tiempo aqui- dijo pensando en que le hubiese gustado irse ayer y no enterarse de nada.

~*~*~*~*~*

-Profesor Snape- pudo distinguir su silueta a travez de las tenues luces del ultimo pasillo, a pesar de vestir su tipica moda negra. El hombre se detuvo y se volteo a mirarla, con la tambien tipica expresion de diversion que adquirian sus ojos al verla.

-¿Otra guerra, profesora?- pregunto burlon

-No profesor- dijo entre una mezcla de verguerza y diversion- Es solo que... necesito otro... favor.

Snape se enderezo para mirarla con una mueca dibujada en el rostro. Sin previo aviso puso un dedo en su nariz roja (Nota: la de ELLA! Para evitar confundimientos :S)

-Me parece profesora- dijo- que lo que necesitas es una pocion para el resfriado.

El gesto fue tan imprevisto que la dejo anonada. ¿El profesor Snape? ¿Severus Snape se preocupaba por su salud y la tuteaba? (Nota: no mencionemos el gesto de afecto¡±hacia su nariz XD Vaya, a veces incluso ella se sorprendia a si misma. :S )

Snape lanzo un pequeño suspiro (Nota: pequeño, pequeñisimo, intagible suspiro, porque el nunca suspira ;p) y saco un frasquito con una sustancia purpura que mantuvo en sus manos mucho tiempo antes de entregarselo

-Deberias tomar unas clases de pociones conmigo (Nota: Lo se, lo se... esto fue demasiado.... demasiado!!!!! ~o~). O aprender a afrontar tus problemas, en vez de tratar de safarte de ellos. Esta pocion no podras tomarla toda la vida. No se cuales son tus miedos, pero deberias cortarlos de raiz.

-¿Como?- pregunto en voz inaudible, casi sin mover los labios. Snape se comportaba extraño, muy extraño desde que la vio. A veces le hacia pensar que el recordase... otras que lo habia olvidado por completo. Pero despues de tanto tiempo... ¿existia una posibilidad? Ella misma habia tenido que forzar su memoria hasta emparejar esos dos rostros y darse cuenta que era el mismo Severus Snape pero... ¿que habia con el? ¿...la recordaba...?

Pudo captar un murmullo que bien pudo ser una despedida de su parte, pero no estubo segura porque seguia sumida en la sorpresa de sus palabras. No supo decir si fue por la famirialirad con que la trataba o porque sabia que tenia razon en lo que decia. 

-Buenas noches, Severus- oyo en el fondo del pasillo.

-Buenas noches, Lupin- la voz de Snape sono cortante.

Lynx se volteo y se encontro con la mirada de Remus, que parecia un poco cortado. Se saludaron normalmente, como si la noche pasada no hubiese ocurrido nada. Cuando estaba segura que el licantropo se iria de largo y olvidaria todo el asunto, le dijo:

-¿No quieres dar un paseo por el lago?

Ella acepto sorprendida, pero sin darse muchas esperanzas. Conocia demasiado a Remus Lupin como para pretender que el dejase todo por un simple beso. Simple es lo que habria usado el para denominarlo, aunque para ella significase mucho mas.

El invierno habia llegado a su fin, dejando un persistente aroma de suelo humedo por todos los alrededores. La nieve se derretia dejando charcos de agua helada en los terrenos desiguales, por lo que habia que caminar con mucho cuidado para no resbalar o empaparse. Ahi, en la orilla del lago el viento era aun mas frio, casi tanto como cuando nevaba. Lynx tiritaba de frio abrazandose a su abrigo mientras seguia a Remus lentamente a unos pasos mas atras. Se detuvieron en el mismo lugar en donde habian compartido una noche. (Nota: No malinterpreten!!!!!!! Acuerdense del cap 7! . !!!)

Remus miraba al lago sin decir palabra. Habia repasado una y otra vez lo que tenia que decir y como lo diria... y en el momento de la verdad... no podia voltear y mirarla a los ojos. Se volteo bruscamente y la miro.

-Queria disculparme...- dijo tropezadamente. No pudo terminar la frase al ver la palidez de su rostro- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Que? Ah... si, estoy bien- dijo a pesar de sentir unas horribles ganas de vomitar y desmayarse.

Remus puso una mano en su frente *_*, preocupado.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre.

Fue lo ultimo que pudo oir. Se habia desmayado.

-Es usted una irresponsable, profesora Blair- lo primero que pudo oir cuando desperto fue la voz cariñosa de la enfermera Promfey, con un quedo de enojo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, y no ha cenado tampoco- oyo decir a su lado. Remus tenia una expresion seria en el rostro.

-Pensaba venir despues- respondio en su propia defensa.

-Si ¿y cuando? ¿despues de tu funeral?

Solto una carcajada a pesar del tremendo dolor de cabeza que tenia, mirando divertida el brillo de enojo que habia en los ojos de Remus.

-Me alegro que todavia tenga fuerzas para reir- dijo la Sr Promfey trayendo una pocion humeante- No tendra mas ganas despues de la medicina.

-¿Que es eso?- dijo al ver que no era la pocion pepperup.

-Algo para bajarle la fiebre, ahora sea buena y tomesela toda- dijo con expresion severa.

Tomo la pocion con sus manos y la examino por un buen rato antes de probarla.

-Mmshg..... :S- hizo una mueca de horror- ¿tengo que beberlo todo? T.T- miro implorante a la Sr Promfey que asentia con su expresion medio seria, medio divertida. Luego miro a Remus- salvame.

-Yo me encargare de todo, Poppy- dijo a lo que la Sr Promfey asintio y se fue a su propio despacho. Luego miro severamente a Lynx- ahora bebete todo eso o te hecho una maldicion.

-¡Pero que buen enfermero eres!- dijo entre molesta y divertida, a lo que el sonrio aun algo molesto- No deberias tratarme tan mal, Lupin, o empezare a sospechar que te preocupas por mas por mi de lo que deberias- dijo maliciosamente mientras tomaba otro sorbo y hacia otra mueca.

Remus sonrio abatido, ¿de que le servia esconderse de una persona que lo conocia aun mas que el mismo? Estaba empezando a pensar que quizas habia perdido la batalla contra si mismo antes de pisar el campo de guerra, y ambos sabian quien habia ganado.

Lynx lo miro de reojo sobre el vaso de la asquerosa pocion, volvia a tener esa expresion distante en los ojos. ¿En que estaria pensando en ese momento?

Remus sintio que no podian haber dos personas mas distintas en el mundo. Grace era simplemente una explosion de sentimientos y colores, una luchadora sin tregua que desbordaba luz y alegria, que lograba contagiarlo con su risa. En cambio Lynx era en muchos aspectos todo lo contrario, ella era algo mas sutil, como un aroma dificil de distingir, una caja de pandora que el no se atrevia a abrir, y que podia esconder al mismo tiempo todas las preguntas y todas las respuestas. Grace era abierta, arriesgada y de cambios drasticos. Lynx era introvertida, segura y tranquila. Eran en todo sentido el dia y la noche. Remus la miro y sus ojos se encontraron.

-No quiero ToT

-Vamos, solo te queda un poco u_u¡¯

-Es poco para ti, que no la has probado .

Remus giro los ojos en blanco, se sento a su lado en la cama y tomo la pocion de sus manos. Vertio todo el contenido en su boca (Nota: la de EL, para evitar otra posible confusion ^_^¡¯ ) y la tomo del cuello, apretos los labios contra los suyos y le fue obligando beber el brebaje, mientras ella pensaba que no habia probado nada mas dulce en toda su vida *o* 

Siguio mirandola a los ojos cuando se separaron, conciente de que habia hecho la mayor locura (la mayor, mas loca y mas dulce locura ^_^ ) de toda su existencia.

-Tienes que comer algo antes de dormir- le dijo con voz ronca *o*

Remus no supo si llorar o reircuando salio de la enfermeria a buscarle algo de cenar. Su animo no mejoro cuando se topo con Sirius.

-Moony ¿como...?- se le quedo mirando

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Donde esta Lynx?- dijo mientras lo miraba maliciosamente.

-En la enfermeria. 

-Ya. Ire a ver como esta.

Remus siguio su camino, cuando...

-Y... Moony....

-Mmm??

-El maquillaje de Lynx no te queda bien, deberias probar otro color de rouge (lapiz labial)

Sirius observo divertido como Remus se limpiaba la boca rapidamente con el dorso de la mano. 

(Nota: XDDDDDDDDDD No me digan que eso no fue divertido!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDD)

Cuando Lyxn desperto la mañana siguiente, habia una bolsa de galletas de chocolate en la mesilla, junto a la pocion de dormir sin soñar que le habia dado el profesor Snape la noche anterior.

~*~*~*~*~*

Contestando Reviews ^_^

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Ya se que he puesto a Lupin de cabeza!!!!!! Que parece ser dos personas completamente distintas en cuanto mas avanza el fic ToT (doble personalidad? :S) lo que sucede es que despues del beso del cap 11 no pude resistir la tentacion ToT ¡!!!!! Fue demasiado!!!!!! Ya.... seamos sinceros, quien entiende a los hombres? (sobre todo a los enamorados y los ermitaños) Si Remus no daba ninguna muestra de amor me iba a congelar yo misma *_* ¡! Sorry a los que no les gusto y Hurra a los que si!!!!!!!

Ahora! Los reviews!

**Ana**: Anita Linda!!!! *-* siempre tan puntual a la hora de los reviews!!!!!! =D Pues.... tu tampoco tendras que preocuparte por tu amado Sirius, como ya habras leido en este cap :D

**Alicia**: Ay, Jefa :S usted si que es dificil de complacer ^_^¡¯ anyway..... me alegro que te haya gustado (a medias, pero si) bue... antes de que empieze a inventarme la peor excusa del mundo... EJEM..... er..... sigo complaciendo peticiones... y el misterio ya esta over... lo que sigue son mas y mas revelaciones ~o~

**Alpha**: ToT GRACIAS!!! ES MAS DE LO QUE ESPERABA! ^_^ pues... contestando a tu pregunta.... er..... pues a eso mismo se referia Remus (morder el labio, fruncir el entrecejo..) aunque aprovecho para desmentir que NO FUE ADREDE! Fue inocentemente sin plane.... ok, ok.... ^_^¡¯ a quien engaño? O`.o ESO FUE COQUETEO DESCARADO!!!!! ......ejem...... bue... yo lo escribi pensando que fue inocente :p

**Tomas**: ^_^ ya lo discutimos en el msn... bue..... espero que sigas buscandole errores!! (en serio!! Ya sabes como soy de despistada :p) jejeje... ya ves.... tenia pensada la continuacion pero me tarde de todos modos :p

**Nyoka**: pero..... esa decision fue a presion o no? :S espero que te guste este cap. Gracias por el review! ;p

**Sybill**: SIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Solo tu lo percibiste!!!!!!! Estos dos se quieren (pegar o dar un abrazo.... nadie lo sabe! XD) ToT que bueno que te gusto!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!

**Rakshah**: Espero que te puedas adelantar pronto!!(eso sonaria estupido porque si lees esto ya lo habrias leido :S) anyway Gracias y sigue tu fic T_T esta bueno!!!!!!!

**Sirius**: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Casi muero de felicidad al leer tu review!!!!!!!!!! Te adoro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jejeje ;p pues bien.... Thanks!!!!!!!! A mi me gusto tambien!!!!!!! (creo que fuiste el unico que menciono los pensamientos de Remus, lo escencial en el cap..... lo que mas me gusto) gracias, gracias, gracias!!!!! Y en cuanto a lo de los celos... pues como ya habras leido aqui, Remus no podia tener celos porque simplemente no habia razon para tenerlos..... Sirius se lo habria contado o insinuado en cualquier momento..... bue...... Gracias de nuevo! :p

**Pau**!: Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias ToT (so happy!) es bueno encontrar a otra Lunatika por aqui (so happy!!!!!) espero leer mas reviews tuyos en este cap y laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargos!!!!!!!!!!! Jeje ;p cuidate!!!!


	13. Insomio

Si, ya se, ya se que me he tardado un siglo... que el capitulo es corto y no tenia porque tardarme tanto... que no pasa casi nada... que Remus no hace nada aqui... que cual es mi afan con tantos misterio para revelar y otro nuevo misterio... etc.. ya se... ^_^UUU pero bueno... el caso es que aqui esta el cap trece (otro donde tengo que romperme la cabeza para ponerle titulo) y tengo quejas, si señor yo, la autora tengo una gran queja! Como es posible que con tremendo parrafote final que puse casi nadie pillo lo que dije y me llegaron quejas preguntando que es la pocion que Snape le dio a Lynx!!!!???? T_T bueno a los cegatone les aconsejo que se vuelvan a leer el parrafo final del cap 12 ahora!..ejem... creo que ya va siedo hora de explicar algunas cosillas sobre los personajes, ^_^¡¯ *magical pone mirada inocente y empieza mover un pie jugando con la arena* primero que todo: Sirius Black. Me ha dicho por ahi que Estoy poniendo a un Sirius demasiado bromista como para para haber pasado trece años en Azkaban :p , otros me dicen que esta basado en cierta personita :S pues.... quiero desmentirlo!!!! Este Sirius Black esta basado en otros fics que he leido de los merodeadores (y creanme que este es un santo comparado con aquellos). Es un personaje en el que nunca me he podido meter... no consigo hacerlo por mas que trato y trato :S el caso es que en mi fic, Sirius Black es el amigo indicado para sacar de quicio a todo el mundo y hacernos reir (quien lo haria si no? ^__^) . Segundo: Lynx Blair. Aunque nunca he recibido quejas acerca de ella ^_^ ...como veran yo nunca hice ninguna descripcion de la chica, lo que resulta curioso siendo que ella es la protagonista. En parte fue porque la historia solo tenia un capitulo cuando me vino a la cabeza u_u y el misterio de esta desconocida me gusto ^_^ , por otra parte, cuando ya estaba en el capitulo seis y lo relei fue que me di cuenta (algo tarde, no?) luego decidi que cada quien ya la tenia en su cabeza como mas le gustaba, y no habia razon para cambiarla a mi gusto. Desde mi punto de vista, ella tiene en su aspecto toda la fortaleza que necesita Remus...... ahora, quieren que les diga como me la imaginaba yo y destrozar toda la imagen que tenian de ella o seguir imaginandosela por ustedes mismos? Ya ... me dicen ^_^ ahora a leer!

Capitulo trece 

_Insomio_

El sueño parecia cada vez mas real. El cielo estaba sin una nube, tan liso que parecia un trozo de seda, en contraste con el prado verde lleno de vida. Podia sentir el peso de su tunica ondular bajo el viento veraniego y el incesante cosquilleo en su estomago a cada paso que daba. El manzanero habia florecido; se quedo observandolo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras el suave susurro de las hojas al viento incitaban a alcanzar aquella manzana que se balanceaba gracilmente ante el la brisa. Paso a paso, centimetro por centimetro fue trepando aquel tronco aspero y polvoriento, ignorando las cosquillantes punzadas en las palmas de ambas manos, hasta alcanzar la altura de la gruesa rama de la que brotaba el fruto. Con los movimientos languidos de un gato, fue arrastrandose lentamente entre las caprichosas hojas que crecian por doquier y rozaban arrogantes su rostro palido de niña, donde curiosamente ardia la sangre en sus mejillas rosadas. Incluso parte del robusto arbol se balanceo ante el peso de su pequeño cuerpo. Alargo una mano y con toda facilidad lo tomo y sin haberse incorporado del todo ya lo sostenia con sus dos manos sucias de polvo y tierra, lo miraba satisfecha sin dar indicios de querer comerselo, mas bien con la satisfaccion de alquien que ha logrado lo que quiere. !Eve! resono en algun lado con voz de trueno. El mundo de la muchacha parecio balancearse como un barco en altamar¡­ despertandola de un golpe.

Me habia quedado dormida en el hombro de Remus. Podia sentir el ritmico subir y bajar de su respiracion y si cerraba los ojos podria jurar que escuchaba el latir de su corazon, como un antiguo reloj cuyas agujas se desplazaban mas por costumbre que por energia. 

Remus, Remus... ¿en donde estas ahora? Mis ojos te ven sentado en la hierba a mi lado, pero el corazon me dice que estas lejos, donde el pensamiento y el corazon te llevan. ¿Porque insistes en apartarte de mi de ese modo que crees imperceptible y sutil con que controlas todas las cosas? ¿Porque no confias en esto que sentimos y luchas a mi lado contra tu propia culpa? Hay tantas dudas en tu mirada que temo no poder responder... 

Estamos por el camino equivocado, Remus. Porque yo no quiero estar con tu sombra, acompañarme de tu ausencia o besar tu soledad, lo quiero todo de ti, quiero estar con ese Moony que te aclama por libertad en tus adentros, ese que mantienes prisionero por alguna razon que no se y no me has dicho todavia y que manifiestas en el espejo de tus ojos, por mas que tratas de sepultarlo con tu culpa. 

No debes preocuparte, no te presionare a decir nada que no quieras decir, he esperado dos largos años por ti y puedo seguir adelante ahora mas que nunca, porque ya no voy a base de esperanza, ahora hemos dado un paso en adelante. 

¿Que derecho tendria yo de obligarte a afrontar tus miedos y decirme que fue aquello que tanto te marco? ¿que derecho, si ni yo misma te he contado la mitad de mi vida, si sigo teniendo pesadillas en las noches, si trato de evitar la mirada de Snape cada vez que me topo con sus ojos como dos tuneles oscuros y que me obligan a despertar la memoria, me detengo ante el vacio del pasado y adopto una hipocresia asquerosa para callar mis temores y tratar de burlar la memoria? Si, Remus. Me gustaria decirte que yo tambien tengo mis miedos y mis fantasmas del pasado, que yo tambien tuve que aprender a manejarlos y construir una nueva vida sola, como tu; pero la diferencia es que me tienes a mi ahora y podemos tratarlo juntos, si tan solo me dejaras ayudarte...

-¿No soy una compañia agradable, verdad?- pregunto Remus rompiendo el silencio. Lynx sacudio la cabeza.

-En lo absoluto. A veces es mejor encontrarse a uno mismo estando acompañado.

Remus le dedico una sonrisa y esta vez fue el quien se recosto en su hombro. 

-Necesitas enseñarme ese truco para convencer a todo el mundo de que siempre tienes razon- bromeo Remus

-No siempre la tengo¡­

-Precisamente por eso, el caso es que tienes la virtud de hacer que todos esten deacuerdo contigo- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. 

-¡En eso si que estas equivocado!- dijo riendose con ganas.

-Bueno, la mayoria de las veces... creo que tienes un don y has escojido el oficio apropiado para utilizarlo.

-Oficio que, por el momento me es imposible cumplir- dijo cansada. .

-Perdoname- dijo de pronto- Todo es mi culpa, si no hubiese sido tan descuidado esa noche...

-No digas tonterias, no hubiese podido soportar que te ocurriese algo.

Ooops.... Lynx se sonrojo al instante, desviando la mirada ^_^U.

Al mencionar el incidente, miles de preguntas volvieron a la cabeza de Remus, preguntas que anteriormente se habia obligado a callar y que ahora se arremolinaban en su mente. 

-¿Porque fuiste a buscarme esa noche?- pregunto por fin.

-Profesora Blair- dijo una voz susurrante y grave a sus espaldas.

Los dos se encontraron con los ojos sombrios de Snape y se dieron un cordial saludo.

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha mandado a llamarte- dijo sin intencion de ocultar la molestia que sentia por su posicion de mensajero- Esta en la direccion, con Black- dijo la ultima palabra con profesante odio.

-Oh, cierto... habia olvidado por completo que Sirius se marcha hoy- Se levanto de golpe- Gracias profesor Snape... nos vemos luego, Remus. Que tengan un buen dia.

Remus la observo alejarse con paso apresurado hacia el castillo, mientras mas preguntas volvian a su cabeza, preguntas como...

-¿Es que todavia no puedes verlo?- pregunto la voz burlona de Snape.

-¿Disculpa?

Snape esbozo una posible sonrisa.

-Te estas juntando con la gente inadecuada de nuevo, Lupin. Ella no te traera nada bueno.

-No entiendo porque dices eso, Severus. 

-He conocido gente, Lupin. Magos tenebrosos entre ellos... y son los unicos que lanzan un Aveda Kedavra en la primera oportunidad...

-¿Estas insinuando que..?

-Tu eres el profesor de DCAO aqui ¿no? Deberias saber que existen cientos de hechizos aturdidores- se volteo hacia el castillo- y tambien deberias saber que no mucha gente puede controlar un hechizo asi... a menos que se practique por años.

Snape estaba a punto de empreder su camino hacia el castillo cuando agrego

-No estoy diciendo esto por nada, Lupin. Lo digo porque Potter tuvo un sueño.

Remus no dijo nada. Solo mantuvo la vista obstinadamente en el lago.

~*~*~*~*~*

Draco ha estado un poco distante desde las navidades. Lo veo rondar como un zombie por los pasillos con la mirada perdida en algun lado, y me preocupa. Quizas no haya hecho mas que agrandarle los problemas con nuestras charlas... la verdad no entiendo mucho de su vida familiar, y a lo que el me ha dicho solo puedo agregar suposiciones. ¿Que es lo que le mueve a perder mi tiempo con un chico insoportable como Draco Malfloy? Me pregunto la profesora Sprout cuidadosamente en el desayuno; no lo se, le respondi. Por una parte, porque no he podido decidirme por la respuesta acertada y por otra porque me hubiese sido demasiado dificil explicarle el sentimiento que me inspira Draco. Una mente brillante forzada a ser pulida por los medios equivocados, el increible talento para dizfrazar su caracter, guiado en una obra planeada hasta el ultimo detalle para engañar a los demas y la horrenda costumbre de desahogar su enfado contra el primer desafortunado que se le ponga enfrente. Por increible que parezca, Draco Malfloy me inspira un inexplicable cariño, a veces me pregunto si es por el chico malvado que caracteriza a la perfeccion o por el adolescente solitario que me pide ayuda en silencio. 

Neville Longbottom, en cambio¡­ es otra historia. 

Neville es de esos chicos que pueden hacerte gritar de impaciencia o llorar de desesperacion. A mi me hace llorar, pero de tristeza. La primera vez que lo vi tenia la misma mirada de nerviosismo y desconfianza con la que me miraba hace unos dias. Hasta el dia de hoy, no he podido descubir si esa mirada de desconfianza es por mi o por el mismo. Lo he visto por años visitar a sus padres acompañado de su abuela, esa dama con la apariencia de una dulce anciana y el caracter de un jaguar. Me pregunto donde escondera Neville ese pedazo de valentia que hay en todos los Longbottom, porque la unica vez que se manifesto fue hace cinco años, en la eleccion de las casas de Hogwarts. Ha sufrido tanto¡­me he obligado a mi misma a no pensar ¡®Pobre Neville¡¯ porque lo ultimo que necesita este muchacho es la lastima de otros.

El sonido de unos pasos detras de la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, parecia que alguien se paseaba frente a ella sin decidirse a tocar o no. Lynx fue a echar un vistazo. Definitivamente, estaba empezando a preguntarse si no le hubiese ido mejor en montar un consultorio de adivinacion, porque Neville Longbottom quedo literalmente petrificado en el momento en que ella abrio la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron. Lynx lo invito a pasar y tomar una taza de te. 

-Sigues preocupado por lo de tus padres?- pregunto despues de contemplarlo en silencio jugar con su taza. Neville no contesto- No deberias estarlo. Estan bajo el cuidado de un gran especialista. Probablemente es uno de los mejores del pais. 

-Pero usted¡­

-Puedes llamarme Lynx, Neville. Ahora estamos solos.

Neville sonrio timidamente.

-Preferiria seguirla llamando Doctora Blair¡­ profesora. 

-Estoy deacuerdo contigo- dijo mientras suspiraba y tomaba su humenante taza de te (Nota: soy adicta al te, al igual que Remsie lo es al chocolate ^_^) - Pero me temo que eso no seria tan aconsejable por el momento.

Neville bajo la vista hacia su taza intacta.

-Tengo miedo- dijo por fin. Lynx lo miro con atencion, hablaba a tropezones- No se que pueda pasar con ellos. O si logran adaptarse a este nuevo especialista. Les lleva tiempo, usted sabe- apreto con fuerza la taza- Es fuerte, como hace siete años (Nota: me refiero a Fuerte de duro, dificil, no a fuerza ^_^U ). El doctor Drummond se jubilo y llego O¡¯ neil. Fue horrible. Mi madre me disloco el brazo y la abuela se puso histerica como ellos. Estaban fuera de si, bueno, siempre lo estan. Pero odian especialmente a los extraños- de pronto levanto la vista y la miro a los ojos- Pero con usted fue diferente desde el primer momento¡­ y lo ha sido por todos estos años. Es increible como usted ha logrado todo esto en tan poco tiempo¡­ 

-No es solo por mi, Neville- dijo con una sonrisa evitando las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos- He necesitado su ayuda y la tuya. Esto lo hemos hecho todos juntos.

-Pero usted esta aqui ahora- dijo trantando de que sus palabras no sonasen a reproche.

-Escucha Neville, la solucion no esta solo en mi. No me he valido de ningun hechizo, pocion o cualquier clase de magia. Necesitas confiar en el equipo que tenemos y cuida a tus padres. Es el mismo que ha estado con ellos antes de que yo llegara y el mismo que ha trabajado conmigo durante este tiempo. El mismo que ha logrado esta pequeña recuperacion.

Neville volvio a posar su vista en la taza de te.

-Si, supongo. Es un proceso lento, no?- repitio las mismas palabras que ella dijo. 

-Y doloroso para ustedes. Pero todo saldra bien, confia en mi.

-Lo hago. Lo hago.

-Solo que¡­?

-Preferiria que usted se hiciese cargo. 

-Tan mal profesora soy que ya me quieres echar?- pregunto en broma.

-Hum¡­ al menos lo hace mejor que mis pociones- dijo siguiendole la broma.

-En ese caso, me parece que al fin he encontrado un digno adversario en hacer explotar calderos. (Nota: para los despistados¡­. La mujer es un desastre en pociones ^_^U igual que yo )

Neville rio, probando el primer sorbo de te. 

~*~*~*~*~*

El sueño parecia cada vez mas real. El cielo estaba sin una nube, tan liso que parecia un trozo de seda, en contraste con el prado verde lleno de vida. Podia sentir el peso de su tunica ondular bajo el viento veraniego y el incesante cosquilleo en su estomago a cada paso que daba. El manzanero habia florecido; se quedo observandolo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras el suave susurro de las hojas al viento incitaban a alcanzar aquella manzana que se balanceaba gracilmente ante el la brisa. Paso a paso, centimetro por centimetro fue trepando aquel tronco aspero y polvoriento, ignorando las cosquillantes punzadas en las palmas de ambas manos, hasta alcanzar la altura de la gruesa rama de la que brotaba el fruto. Con los movimientos languidos de un gato, fue arrastrandose lentamente entre las caprichosas hojas que crecian por doquier y rozaban arrogantes su rostro palido de niña, donde curiosamente ardia la sangre en sus mejillas rosadas. Incluso parte del robusto arbol se balanceo ante el peso de su pequeño cuerpo. Alargo una mano y con toda facilidad lo tomo y sin haberse incorporado del todo ya lo sostenia con sus dos manos sucias de polvo y tierra, lo miraba satisfecha sin dar indicios de querer comerselo, mas bien con la satisfaccion de alquien que ha logrado lo que quiere. !Eve! resono en algun lado con voz de trueno. Miro por todos lados, pero no pudo reconocer nada de lo que la rodeaba. Estaba en una habitacion oscura , se habia ido el prado verde, el cielo celeste sin nubes y el opulento manzanero. Lo unico que no se habia ido, sin embargo, era la manzana roja que sostenia en ambas manos. Oyo el incesante zigzageo de una serpiente provenir de todos lados, mientras unas sombras rojas venian por ella a la envoverla toda y parecian cortarle la respiracion, trato de safarse, pero se enredo con su propia tunica y cayo al vacio, a pesar de sentir segundos antes el solido frio piso a sus pies. Cayo y cayo hasta que las sombras que la envolvian y asficiaban se convirtieron en una sustancia roja que la impregno de pies a cabeza. Sostuvo con fuerza la manzana, pero esta se derritio en sus manos y se mezclo con las sombras rojas derretidas que chorreaban en su cuerpo. Era sangre. Corrio asustada por un corredor desigual hasta divisar una figura nitida que pudo reconocer como su padre. ¡Papa! le llamo en un sollozo, pero curiosamente no pudo escuchar muy bien su voz. El hombre se volteo, pero no era su padre, era Severus Snape. Y le apuntaba con la varita. 

Lynx abrio los ojos. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana ¿valia la pena intentar dormir de nuevo? Sin pensar en la respuesta, se incorporo sentandose en la cama. La pocion de dormir sin soñar aun brillada sutilmente en su mesilla de noche. Deberias aprender a afrontar tus problemas, en vez de tratar de safarte de ellos. Esta pocion no podras tomarla toda la vida. No se cuales son tus miedos, pero deberias cortarlos de raiz Es facil decirlo para el ¡El era el causante de sus problemas, miedos y pesadillas! Pero en parte sabia que no era cierto. Sabia que la unica razon por la que Severus Snape tomaba la peor parte en sus pesadillas era porque ella nunca habria podido dejarle ese trabajo a su padre, quien en realidad era el causante de todo.

O quizas no. Quizas ella misma estuviese presionando a su conciencia mas de lo debido y este sufriendo un ataque de estres. ¿Quien sabe? Suspiro cansada mientas se levantaba pesadamente a tomarse un baño caliente. 

Los primeros vestigios de luz se asomaban por su ventana cuando salio refrescada de su baño. Se acerco a ver si podia ver una salida de sol, pero se encontro con algo distinto. Una figura se movia apresuradamente hacia el bosque prohibido. No tuvo que fijarse en su cabello rubio o su tunica verde para adivinar que se trataba de Draco Malfloy. 

Contestando reviews *_* 

Ya se tambien que el titulo es estupido y no tiene mucho que ver T_T bueno¡­ bueno no iba a llamarlo pesadillas o dudas o confesiones con una taza de te o una persecusion que no he escrito o¡­ OUCH! * en el fondo del escenario se oye una voz: ¡®ya callate y empieza a contestar los reviews!¡¯ Ok¡­ ya me callo al menos ya se el titulo perfecto para el cap 14 *_* Ah! Por cierto que si se fijaron, Neville aparece un poco diferente, mas maduro y bromista (bueno, eso espero :S) me gustaria ser fiel al libro, pero nuestro Neville ya tiene 16 n_n. Y a los despistados ( siempre los hay u_u) Lynx es Psicologa de los padres de Neville¡­. JA! Es tan sencillo que no se porque nadie lo pillo! Si se fijan, algo dice en el cap uno ;p 

**Yoguei/Puesesquiandoibayosabes: **Gracias por tus comentarios y el review!!! *_* casi me haces llorar de felicidad *_* (ya¡­ yo y mis exageraciones ;P) bueno, aqui esta la continuacion no hay tanto romance¡­ pero ya es tiempo de otras cosas ^_^. Y Draco¡­.. perdoname, pero¡­. Jojo¡­. Espera el cap 14 ;p

**Krolina:** Lloraste? Literalmente, biblicamente, en sentido figurado o si lloraste *_* ??? bueno, como sea ^_^ como ya dije: no, no esta basado en Rodo ^_^¡¯ (Rodrigo-Rodro-Frodo) Gracias por el review!! *_* espero otro!!

**Ana:** Gracias por el review!!! Bueno, yo tampoco le veo muy buen final a Lynx¡­ (ya¡­ empiezen a rezar por su vida :p) Lo del beso¡­ me nacio en un instante! .///. Jeje.. con tremendo enfermero quien no quiesiese enfermarse *_*

**Bumblebee:** ;p tienes razon¡­ jeje¡­ es que iba a decir te preocupas por mi mas de lo que deberias pero luego lo relei y como que se escuchaba raro y lo cambie a ¡®te preocupas mas por mi de lo que deberias¡¯ pero no me fije en borrar el ¡®por¡¯ ;p bueno gracias por el review!

**Alicia/Boss: **Vacaciones? Ya¡­ si hablas de esa vaca que me llego y le puse el nombre de ciones entonces si¡­. Porque sinceramente¡­.. es broooooooma!!!!! ;p jejeje. Bueno¡­ solo queda decirte que estas completamente ciega (junto con Tommy T_T) es una pocion para dormir sin soñar. Por cieto que la adivina deberias ser tu, porque cada vez que pides que aprezca alguien¡­.. aparece! Y no porque tu me lo pidas¡­. Es que era tiempo! Ah y no me pregutes por Harry y co¡­. no creo que aparezcan mas ;p

**Dardos: **jajaja! Bueno¡­ al menos no mencionaste que escribiese sobre cierto par de lobos haciendo cositas indebidas en noches de luna llena ¡­. Ooooops!!! Yo dije eso? Oh-oh¡­ creo que te estoy dando ideas ^_^U Y lo del beso¡­ XD supongo que dices ¡®comun¡¯ por experiencia propia, no? Oye confiesa! Quien es la proxima esposa del verdadero heredero de Slytherin!

**Maye/imogen Weasley:** Gracias amiga! Y felicitaciones por la compu nueva ^_^ (que envidia, la mia sigue sacandome de mis cabales u_u) gracias por los comentarios! Espero el proximo reivew, eh? ;p y tambien espero un fic tuyo!

**Sybill: **Rara? :p en que sentido? Bueno, si recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el cap 7, te daras cuenta porque me hizo tan feliz ese review, porque medio en broma lo adivinaste, Lynx es psicologa! ^_^

**Tomas: **tenias razon en cuanto a lo del titulo T_T anyway¡­ que bueno que te gusto la muerte de Grace *_* (cuyo cambio de nombre ya te explique ) Y donde viste un beso asi T_T juro que no lo copie de ninguna pelicula! No es justo T_T¡­ jejejee¡­. Creo que ambos sabemos MUY bien lo que hubiese hecho Remus si Lynx no se enfermase T_T (coward) Adoro como te fijas en cosas asi ~o~ como la reaccion de Snape ~o~ y el padre de Lynx¡­ jojo¡­ el misterioso Richard Blair y su misteriosa hija Lynx *_* (ya lo sabras en el proximo cap)


	14. El traidor

Aqui llegamos de nuevo! Este fic me está saliendo más largo de lo que me imaginé, al principio solo tenía un capítulo, al segirlo le calculé seis y mientras más escribía pensaba que sólo serian diez, la última vez estaba segura que serian dieciseis.... pero ahora le veo diecisiete o dieciocho ^_^U vaya… qué rápido crecen :p Bueno, ahi va el antepenultimo capitulo (que pensaba que era el penultimo hasta que lo escribi y me di cuenta que seria demasiado largo para ponerlo todo en un cap) Que lo disfruten!!!!!!!

Capitulo catorce

El traidor

¿Que hacía Draco fuera de los terrenos del castillo a esa hora de la madrugada? Quizas esa sea tambien la respuesta de porque ha estado tan diferente desde las navidades. Lo había asumido a un descontento con su familia, pero en realidad no sabía nada concreto. Draco parecia estar escondiendo algo y no estaba segura de que fuese algo bueno. Mas por su condicion de amiga que de profesora del muchacho, se apresuro a vestirse y tomar su varita. Salio a paso apresurado, esperando que poder encontrar su rastro una vez en el bosque. 

Las escaleras del tercer piso estaban ocultas por una alta pared de ladrillo desnudo, por lo que no pudo ver la figura rapida que giro la esquina y chocó contra ella. 

- Oh! Lo siento- dijo levantando la mirada- ¿Profesor Snape?

Snape pareció examinarla sin decir nada. Esa mirada le incomodó. 

- Le sugiero que vuelva a la cama, Profesora Blair. No hay mucho que hacer a estas horas de la madrugada y estoy ocupado.

Tanto sus palabras como su presencia la dejaron anonada. ¿Y qué se supone que estaba haciendo él a en ese momento?

- No puedo hacer eso, acabo de ver...-Empezó, pero no supo si continuarlo. Por un lado, Draco podría meterse en grandes problemas si el cabeza de su casa se enteraba de su escapada, y por otro no estaba segura si Draco no estaba ya en un problema demasiado grande como para resolverlo ella sola.

- A Draco Malfloy en las afueras del castillo...? –sugirió él..

- Cómo...?

-Conozco muy bien los pasos de cada uno de los alumnos de mi casa –dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-En ese caso será mejor que nos apresuremos o lo perdermos.

-¿Nosotros? Yo me apresuraré. Usted vuelve a su cama. 

Lynx no supo que decir, a pesar de invadirle unas ganas de ahorcarlo, le sonrió. 

-Draco tiene un problema, Profesor. Y no estoy segura de que usted sea la persona adecuada para resolverlo cuando lo encuentre –dijo cuidadosamente. 

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú sí lo eres? -dijo en un susurro acercando su rostro a ella

Estaba tratando de intimidarla de nuevo, pero ese truco ya no le valdría más. Levantó la barbilla y le miró a los ojos, con una sonrira. 

-Porque lo conozco mejor de lo que tú crees conocerlo –respondió en un igual susurro.

Snape la miró divertido, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien –dijo incorporandose, mientras aplaudia silenciosamente en sus adentros el corage de ella.

-Bien –repitió ella emprendiendose camino con Snape detrás suyo.

Se dirigieron con paso apresurado por el angosto corredorer del segundo piso, que se dividía en estrechos pasillos a los lados como un pulpo. La tenue luz de las antorchas alumbraban el camino, alargando lánguidamente las sombras metálicas de las armaduras viguilantes y dando un aspecto aún mas vivo a los personajes de los retratos dormidos.

Tic, tic, tic.

El incesante crepiteo del fuego llenaba el ambiente.

Troc, troc, troc.

La madera del piso crujía bajo sus pasos.(Nota: Ya sé... ya sé que los pisos de Hogwarts no son de madera :p pásenme esta ¿quieren? Es para dar magia al ambiente)

Tic, troc, tic, troc, tic, troc. 

Los dos sonidos se mezclaban en una música hipnótica y adormecedora, y Lynx no supo decir si estaba aún en uno de sus incomprensibles sueños o en realidad se encontraba recorriendo ese interminable pasillo oscuro con Snape a sus espaldas.

Tic, troc, tic, troc, tic, troc.

De repente pudo sentir el peso de la mano de Snape en su hombro, haciéndole señal de detenerse. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría, cuando él alzó un dedo en señal de silencio y escuchó:

Tic, troc, tic, troc, tic, troc.

Alguien (o algo) se dirigía hacia ellos. 

Peeves? preguntó moviendo los labios en silencio. Snape pestañó fuertemente y levantó un dedo en señal de negación y ambos escucharon atentamente.

Tic, troc, tic, troc, tic, troc.

Todo estaba tan callado que incluso le parecia sentir la vibración de los pasos acercándose acercandose lentamente hacia ellos. ¿Quién se encontraba rondando los pasillos a esas horas de la madrugada?

Troc, troc, troc.

La silueta de un hombre apareció ante las sombras. Tenía la cabeza gacha y una mano apretando fuertemente la sien, por lo que no pudieron verle la cara en el primer momento, hasta que levantó la mirada.

-¿Remus? –Lynx se le acercó un paso y le puso una mano en la sien ( ***o* )**-¿qué haces aquí? ¿te encuentras bien?

-Luna llena –dijo por toda explicación haciendo una mueca. 

Severus Snape hizo un inaudible bufido.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Remus notando la precencia del hombre detrás de ella que le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria. Los tres se miraron.

*~*~*~*~*~*

-Lumos –conjuró Snape, que estaba al frente. La bruja y el mago repitirieron el mismo hechizo detrás de él y la espesura del bosque se vió alumbrada en la oscuridad por las llamas azules que creaban diabólicas sombras desiguales meciéndose entre la maleza de árboles y rocas. Fang se estremeció y profirió un gemido, negandose a continuar. Lynx notó su reacción y se agachó junto al animal.

-Vamos chico –dijo rascandole las orejas para tranquilizarlo –tienes que ayudarnos ¿quieres?

El perro titubeó. La miró por unos segundos y bajó balbuceante el hocico hacia la tierra llena de polvo y hojas secas. Empezó a olisquear buscando el aroma del chico Slytherin. 

El grito agudo de una lechuza resonó a lo lejos, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran. Fang profirió lastimoso alarido y corrió dirección opuesta como un bólido arrastrando la correa tras de sí.

-¡Fang! –le llamó inutilmente Lynx mientras veía su figura desaparecer tras las sombras.

Se volteó hacia los dos hombres. Remus tenía una mirada de preocupación en los ojos, pero vió que Snape enarcaba una ceja, como queriendo decir irónicamente Profesora de cuidado de las criaturas magicas? Lynx no supo decir si pudo más la preocupación o la verguenza. 

-¿Ahora qué? –se atrevió a preguntar. Pero Severus ya se encontraba en la tarea imposible de alumbrar el suelo en busca de huellas. En cambio Remus miraba hacia el cielo y los árboles como si buscase alguna señal. Lynx empezó a desesperarse. Los caminos del bosque eran desiguales y espesos. Pensó en Draco quizás perdido en ese laberinto nocturno de sombras y árboles, con todas esas criaturas oscuras acechando por todos lados... no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Estaban perdiendo tiempo y cada segundo se hacía eterno para ella. 

Piensa, piensa se repitió a sí misma. 

Le resultaba estúpido quedarse ahí parada sin hacer nada o tomar una decisión indeterminada al azar y avanzar a ciegas. Otro grito indefinido de algún animal procedió del corazón del bosque. ¡mierda si tan solo pudiese hacer algo!

Pero... ella PODÍA... ¿o no?

Miró hacia los dos hombres que avanzaban frente a ella. No, no le parecería apropiado pero... ¿qué hay con Draco? Pensó en las consecuencias, pensó en ella, pensó en Remus, pensó en Severus y pensó en Draco.

Ganó Draco. Se adelantó apresuradamente unos pasos delante de ellos.

-Yo iré por este camino –dijo señalando al Este –Creo que ustedes dos deberian tomar esos dos caminos y tratar de encontrarlo separados. 

-Es muy peligroso –objetó Remus –voy contigo.

-Tú lo has dicho –dijo seriamente Lynx –Es demasiado peligroso, por eso es que tenemos que encontrar a Draco lo más pronto posible y sacarlo de aquí. Por lo menos uno de nosotros debe hacerlo, y mas vale que sea pronto o... –cerró la boca por un momento, incapaz de seguir- voy por este camino –repitió y sin esperar respuesta alguna se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el este y desapareció tras unos arbustos.

-¡Lynx! –la llamó Remus, pero ella ya se había ido.

-Nox –susurró para no ser escuchada.

Cuando Remus llegó hacia el lugar donde ella se había dirigido, no encontró nada. No había dejado rastro.

-Se ha ido –dijo arrugando la nariz a Snape, quien hizo una media sonrisa y se había girado dirección opuesta. Pero en ese momento, un hermoso canto hizo que ambos magos levantaran la vista al cielo.

Harry Potter se había despertado con un gran dolor en la cicatriz. Se sentó en la cama respirando agitadamente con la mano en la frente. No podía recordar lo que había soñado, pero presentía que ocurría algo malo. Miró su reloj en la mesita de noche y vió que eran alrededor de las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada. Se levantó indeciso. Sirius le había pedido que le escribiese cada vez que tuviese una pesadilla, o que le doliese la cicatriz e informase a Dumbledore. Pensó que quizás debía hacer ambas cosas. Sacó un pergamino nuevo, un titero verde y una pluma, y empezó a escribir la nota entre los amortiguados ronquidos de sus compañeros de cuarto. Procuró que no fuese demasiado alarmante y al final el dolor de la cicatriz quedó como tema de segundo plano, como siempre que le hablaba de cosas semejantes para no preocuparlo más de la cuenta. Harry se desperezó, ató la nota con una cinta roja y la dejó en la mesilla de noche para enviarla en cuanto amaneciera, decidió que no sería muy prudente salir a esas horas y menos porque a media noche la cicatriz le había empezado a doler. En todo caso, esta vez no recordaba el sueño, se dijo a sí mismo. Se dirigió a la ventana y pudo observar vagamente a travez del cristal tres figuras moviendose hasta el bosque prohibido, pero no pudo distingirlas bien sin sus gafas. Se dirigió corriendo haciala mesilla de noche y una vez en su nariz volvió a echar un vistazo, pero no había ningun rastro de ellas. Bien... quizás sí sea prudente informar al profesor Dumbledore del dolor de cicatriz y la extraña visión de medianoche.

Su olor se hacía cada vez más cercano. Siguió con la nariz pegada al suelo olisqueando su cada vez mas fuerte aroma y se dirigió mas hacia el norte, cuando de pronto escuchó un suave y sedoso canto proveniente del cielo que la hizo deternerse y mirar hacia arriba, pero sus ojos oscuros sus ojos de animal confundían las imagenes y sólo pudo distingir el olor húmedo y caliente revolotear sobre ella. Pero había algo más en el animal que pudo sentir, algo seguro y tierno en su canto, algo parecido a la pureza. Su olor y el del chico también se mezclaron por unos segundos, dejándola indecisa. Decidió olvidarse del extaño ser volador y volvió su hocico hacia el suelo rebuscando su olor.. 

Bingo. Se dirigió hacia adelante rápidamente, mientras unos confusos pasos se apresuraban a sus espaldas.

-Sniff, sniff –lo olía a unos pocos metros.

-¿Nada más que eso? –preguntó una voz fría y susurrante desde el claro del bosque.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaban escondidos en la oscuridad de la noche, escuchando la conversación.

-No, eso es todo –Oyó que decía monotonamente la voz de Draco.

Intentó acercarse más sin ser vista, solo unos pasos más y podría saber quién se encotraba frente a Draco. Podía ver su rostro aparentemente aburrido dándole alguna información, pero no lograba saber quién era su interlocutor. El vago sonido de hojas pisadas resonaron a unos metros de distancia, alertando sus sentidos, que inútilmente trató ignorar. En ese momento, vió cómo Draco parpadeaba fuertemente y hacía una mueca. El hombre delante de él también pareció notarlo porqué negó con la cabeza y levantó la varita.

-Me estás obligando a hacer cosas que no quiero, Draco –Dijo apuntándolo con la varita.

Los sentidos de Lynx se alborotaron todos como en una explosión. En una parte, porque Draco estaba en verdadero peligro y en otra porque sentía los pasos justamente atrás de ella. Hizo lo primero que le indicó el instinto, y eso fué saltar sobre el hombre apuntando la varita, derrumbandolo y lanzando su varita a los pies de Draco, que la recojió. 

El canto dulce y pasivo volvió a resonar cerca, y todos pudieron ver expectrantes al hermoso fénix rojo bajar sobre el claro del bosque y sobrevolar el terreno alumbrando las sombras, para luego devolverse y volar en sentido contrario, hasta el castillo. El espectáculo fué tan impresionante que ninguno de los dos hombres que acababan de llegar guiados por el pájaro se dieron cuenta de las tres personas que miraban atónitas al cielo, bueno... dos personas y un lobo blanco sobre una de ellas.(Nota: Ejem... en este caso debería ser loba ^_^U ¿pero quién se fija en estas cosas ahora? :p despistados releer el cap 1 u_uU )

Dos segundos despues, los tres hombres de pie le apuntaban con la varita. 

-Lucius. No creo seas muy bienvenido por el director en estos terrenos pertenecientes a Hogwarts- dijo Snape amablemente mirando al hombre que yacía bajo ella.

Lucius Malfloy se debatía entre la verguenza de verse aplastado en el suelo y las ganas de lanzar un Aveda Kedavra a todos los presentes, especialmente al lobo que le mantenía aplastado en el suelo (Nota: ver la nota de arriba :p).

Lynx se alejó del hombre y se dispuso a irse, cuando la voz de Snape la detuvo.

-Quieta, pequeña bestia –dijo.

Lynx se detuvo. No... el hombre no iba a lanzarle un hechizo... ¿o sí? Snape no daba indicios de querer dejarla ir, lo veía en su mirada (o quizás se lo decía su instinto). Miró tristemente con sus ojos de animal a Remus y lanzó un pequeño gemido, pero este no pareció comprender nada (Nota: ..... -_-U.....).

Lucius Malfloy se levantó lo más dignamente que pudo y se alejó unos pasos de ella. Snape y Remus apuntaban a Lucius, pero Snape seguía mirandola con recelo. Genial, ¿y ahora que iba a hacer? ¿porqué su mala estrella seguía persiguiendola siempre?

-Atrapa a ese lobo –le ordenó a Remus, quien se limitó a alzar una ceja con una gran interrogante –Hazlo. –repitió mirandolo de reojo.

Remus tuvo que obedecer de mal talante y le envió una mirada de disculpa al lobo antes de apuntar la varita en su dirección.

Lynx no se lo podía creer. Puso los ojos como platos, ¡maldito Snape! ¿porqué insistía en darse cuenta de todo? Seguramente había descubierto que ella era un animago y sospechaba que estaba en algo con Lucius... Por un segundo la imagen de ella misma atrapada y descubierta por la fuerza, en frente de todos y sin oportunidad de explicación la hicieron horrorizarse. Maldito Snape repitió para sí misma.

Se transformó antes que Remus le lanzase algo.

-Esperen –alcanzó a decir. –Soy yo.

Remus bajó la varita, sin preocuparse por Lucius. La interrogante en su rostro se había acentuado aún más, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró al instante. Severus Snape la miraba burlón ¿Tú? le preguntó con la mirada. Lucius hizo una expresión de verdadero asco y Draco… Draco siguió en silencio observando toda la escena .Lo siento le dijo a Remus con el pensamiento. Luego se dirigió hacia ellos y se puso frente de los Malfloy.

-Draco, ven con nosotros –dijo.

Draco no se movió.

-¿Draco?

El chico no pareció inmutarse y siguió silencioso al lado de su padre, mirando a los tres de forma perezosa. Lynx miró hacia Remus y Severus, que tenian una expresión preocupada. Casi se le cae la varita cuando vió a Draco devolverle la varita a su padre. (Nota: ¿a que esto se está poniendo interesante :p!? )

-¿Qué le ha hecho a su hijo?- pregunto Lynx entre preocupada y rabiosa. Lucius Malfloy hizo una mueca.

-Eso Profesora Blair --Dijo recalcando las palbras –es precisamente lo que yo quería preguntarle- sus ojos brillaron rabiosos- Draco ha estado un poco… diferente desde que comenzó este curso, y mis pequeños contactos me han informado que Draco ha estado pasando mas tiempo del debido con la gente inadecuada… No es una casualidad, que precisamente mi Señor me haya encargado de buscarla?- profirió una risa ante la perspectiva de hacer un trabajo limpio.

-¿Inadecuada?- rió sarcastica- ¿ha pensado usted por un segundo que es lo que quiere Draco? ¿ha pensado acaso en lo poco que le pide, en lo que le haria feliz?

Remus la sujetó del brazo, pero ella se safo.

-¿Poco? ¿felíz?- Lucius hizo un gesto de repugnancia y puso una mano en el hombro de Draco, que se mantenía en frente de el, con la mirada perdida- le he dado a mi hijo tod lo que jamas quizo tener. Todo.

-¿Qué significa todo para usted, Sr Malfloy? ¿Unos juguetes y varias escobas para llenar el vacío que le deja su padre, unos elfos domesticos para suplantar los cuidados que su madre nunca le dió o pasar media hora en una cena de navidad sentados en una mesa de diez metros de largo por la cual no puede ni verle bien la cara? ¿quién es su hijo para usted Sr Malfloy, Que ni siquiera sabe que lo único que Draco le pide es una familia normal?

Lucius Malfloy hizo otra mueca mezclada con una sonrisa.

-Irónico, Señorita Blair, que usted le haya metido tantas ideas en la cabeza a Draco sobre la familia cuando la suya no fue precisamente respetable del todo, no?

Lynx apretó los labios. Estaba jugando sucio.

-También fue una sorpresa para nosotros descubrir que era usted la hija de Richard Blair. Memorable como ningun otro, el mas exelente mortífago en sus tiempos. Tan exelente incluso que nunca llego a ser descubierto, incluso muerto. Fue enterrado en el cementerio de la ciudad, cierto?- soltó una risa- ¡Bravo por el! La mayoría de nosotros somos lanzados al mar que cerca Azkaban.. o a tumbas que años despues la gente sigue pisando y escupiendo. Definitivamente, todo un ejemplo.

El corazón de Lynx sufrió un desboco. No quería que Remus se enterase de esa forma, no sobre su pasado, o el de su padre, o su condición de animago... pero todo había salido a la luz en el momento más inoportuno y por boca de otros. No se atrevio a mirarlo.

-¿Que le ocurre? Acaso le duele oir del pequeño secreto de su padre?- Dijo Lucius observando divertido su reacción- ¿O es que no se lo ha dicho a nadie todavía? Le averguenza, cierto? Tan solo pensar en la escoria que fué…

-CÁLLESE!- gritó Lynx conteniendo las ganas de llorar- mi padre fue mejor persona que usted. Me amaba. –balbuceó.

Lucius enarcó una ceja.

-¿Amor?- rió- Sí, digamos que conocía bastante esta materia como para saber que causaba mas daño asesinando a la persona amada que a uno mismo- miró a Remus- Cierto ¿Lupin?

Remus seguía con la mirada inexpresiva, pero habia sentido las palabras como un martillazo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿De que esta hablando? –preguntó suplicante.

-Basta Lucius, no tiene caso revolver las cenizas del pasado- dijo Snape serenamente.

-¿Alguien podría ser tan amable de explicarme de que pasado estan hablando?- Lynx miró a Remus, pero este seguía con la mirada clavada en Lucius

-Del pasado donde su amado padre asesinó a la pequeña novia del licantropo –Dijo disfrutando cada palabra.

Lynx se quedó en shock.

-¡Miente! Eso no puede ser cierto, es imposible...! -dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma –mi padre los había dejado hace años... ¡me lo prometió! Me prometió que no volvería a verlos y volvió a su oficio de profesor...

-¿Y tú le creiste? –dijo echandose a reir –perqueña ilusa... ¡qué tonta has sido... –dijo con desprecio –todos estos años te ha mantenido engañada, desde el primer momento en que te encontró.

-¿Encontrarme? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿qué engaños? –preguntó sin fuerzas, sintiendose morir. Estaba descubriendo una parte de su padre que jamás se hubiese imaginado y que no le hubiese gustado saber, aunque no hacerlo significase vivir engañada toda la vida.

-No me preguntes a mí –miró maliciosamente a Snape –preguntale a tu hermano.

-¿Hermano? ¡Pero que estupideces dice! Yo no tengo hermanos.

-Oh, sí que lo tiene, bueno eso fué antes de que su padre se encargase de alejarla de ellos... ¿O debo decir padrastro?

-Basta Lucius, has ido demasiado lejos –dijo Snape también molesto -¿Qué quiere decir todo esto?

-Significa Severus, que tus padres también te tuvieron engañado por casi veinte años. Tu hermana no está muerta. Sólo que desapareció y nadie se tomó la molestia de buscarla –lo dijo de una forma tan natural que no pudo sonar más cruel.

-Eso no puede ser cierto... –Dijo Snape en tono seguro.

-Oh, pero lo és.

-¡Miente! –dijo Lynx apuntandolo con la varita –¡nada de esto es verdad, ni tiene sentido alguno!

Lucius Malfloy hizo una mueca.

-¿Me va a atacar en frente de mi hijo? Bien, Richard te enseñó bien ¿cierto?

La mano de Lynx vacilaba furiosa.

-No creeré nada de lo dices –dijo Severus roñosamente.

-Lástima, deberías hacerlo. Pero a veces es más cómodo vivir con lo que uno está ya acostumbrado ¿verdad?

Snape parecía estar temblando. (Nota: Bravo por el que pueda imaginarse a Snape temblando ;p)

-Suelte a Draco –dijo Lynx entre dientes con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. No estaba dispuesta a oir nada de lo que dijiese ¡era todo tan absurdo!

-Es mi hijo. Tengo derecho a decidir con quién se queda y con quién no. Y decido que se queda conmigo. Me lo llevo ahora mismo. –dijo apretando el hombro de Draco.

-Temo recordarle que usted firmó unos papeles a comienzo de año –Dijo Remus lo más calmada y amablemente que pudo -Donde nos comprometíamos a cuidar de su hijo. Usted nos ha hecho cargo de seguridad por este curso, así que no podemos dejarle en su custodia así como así.

Los ojos de Lucios centellaban calladamente.

-¿Nisiquira a su padre? –preguntó sarcastico.

-Nisiquiera a su padre –Afirmó una voz sus espaldas. 

Todos los presentes se voltearon sorprendidos ante la presencia del anciano que hablaba con voz fuerte y cálida. Albus Dumbledore tenía a Fawkes apoyado en su hombro izquierdo, el gran pájaro se mantenía quieto como una hermosa gárgola brillando misticamente sobre el anciano de gafas de media luna. 

-Buenas noches –dijo en general, como si llegase a tiempo a una reunión. Su saludo fue contestado con confusos murmullos forzados.

-Dumbledore –dijo Lucius fríamente. –He venido a llevarme a mi hijo.

-¿Sucede algo, Lucius, que no puede hacerle esperar hasta mañana para llevarselo? –preguntó amablemente Dumbledore, pese a que sus ojos brillaban bajo sus gafas de media luna.

-Sí. Algunos asuntos importantes –Dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Ya veo –Dijo Dumbledore acercándose un paso. –Pero me temo que eso no será posible hoy, tendráque ir a la dirección a firmar algunos papeles. ¿No preferiría esperar hasta mañana? Se está haciendo tarde y creo que todos necesitamos descansar.

-No tengo tiempo. Me lo llevo ahora mismo. –respondió al punto.

-Entiendo sus necesidades perfectamente, Lucius. Pero temo insistirle que espere hasta mañana en la tarde, porque muy a mi pesar está fuera de las reglas de esta institución permitir que los alumnos abandonen el colegio de esta forma tan repentina –Siguió insistiendo Dumbledore sin perder la calma ni la cortesía.

Lucius empezaba a inquietarse y tomó aire para continuar.

-No puede impedir que me lleve a mi propio hijo. –dijo enmarcando los ojos.

-No, no puedo hacerlo. Pero su hijo ha roto las reglas esta noche saliendo de su habitación a estas horas de la madrugada. Y tenemos el derecho de saber qué pretendía haciendolo, además de el deber de darle su debido castigo. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

-Yo lo llamé. Draco no estaba tramando nada.

Esta vez fué Dumbledore quien enarcó las cejas.

-¿En serio? Interesante. ¿Y Lucius, si me permite preguntarle, qué pretendía usted pidiendole a su hijo que dejase la cama en mitad de la madrugada para reunirse con usted en medio del bosque prohibido para los alumnos, si tan solo tenía que enviarme una lechuza o ir a la direccion a pedir unas vacaciones?

Lucius no respondió. Por unos interminables segundos no se oyó más que el amortiguado canto de los grillos y el susurro de las hojas al viento.

-Mañana. A primera hora. –Dijo Lucius Malfloy y se alejó unos pasos de Draco, para después trasportarse. 

Lynx seguía con la varita fuertemente agarrada cuando Dumbledore habló.

-Ha sido una noche larga para todos. Lo mejor será que regresemos a aclarar unos puntos. 

-Lo siento... –balbuceó Lynx. –No puedo, simplemente no creeré nada de lo que Lucius Malfloy ha dicho. 

Snape alzó la vista hacia ella en un movimiento brusco.

-¿Eve? –Preguntó Snape en un hilo de voz mirandola con un brillo en los ojos -¿Eveling?

(Nota: ...EJEM... ¿lo pillan? Eve –la del sueño– + Lynx = Evelynx = Eveling ;p)

Lynx le devolvió una mirada indignada y dolida.

-Basta, he tenido suficiente por hoy, mi nombre es Lynx y me marcho ahora mismo.

Les dió la espalda a todos y se marchó corriendo en dirección contraria al castillo. No quería volver, no quería hacer nada... todo parecía una estúpida broma cruel... ¿pero porqué Snape la llamó de ese modo? Se transformó en el lobo blanco y se fué corriendo, bajo el cielo alumbrado por la luna creciente, mientras pedía despertar de esa pesadilla. ¡Pero qué estúpido sonaba todo! ¿cómo podía alguien tan inteligente como Snape llegar a creer en las palabras de un ser tan despreciable como Malfloy , creer que ella podía se su hermana? Ambos la conocían desde que era muy pequeña, ¿no lo hubiesen notado antes? ¡Absurdo, completamente absurdo!. Por lo único que debía preocuparse ahora era por lo que pensaba Remus. ¿Y si él sí le había creido? ¿Y si a él le importase que su padre hubiese sido un mortífago? ¿qué pensaría de ella? Se detuvo sin fuerzas bajo la corteza de un grán árbol y se echó en él jadeando fuertemente. ¿Han visto alguna vez a un lobo llorar? Esta noche había uno.

(Nota: este sueño es diferente, pero tiene mucho del anterior, leer con cuidado ^_^ )

El sueño parecia cada vez mas real. El cielo estaba sin una nube, tan liso que parecia un trozo de seda, en contraste con el prado verde lleno de vida. Volaba sobre una escoba vieja en los brazos de alguien. No podía verle el rostro, pero ambos reían. Mira Evy, el manzano ha forecido pudo oir que decía la voz de niño a sus espaldas. Ambos bajaron hacia el suelo firme, pero cuando ella se volteó a mirar quién estaba consigo, se encontró sola. Miró hacia adelante y vió inmensamente lejos el gran árbol que se alzaba en el prado uniforme. Podia sentir el peso de su tunica ondular bajo el viento veraniego y el incesante cosquilleo en su estomago a cada paso que daba. El manzano habia florecido; se quedó observandolo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras el suave susurro de las hojas al viento incitaban a alcanzar aquella manzana que se balanceaba gracilmente ante el la brisa. Paso a paso, centimetro por centimetro fue trepando aquel tronco aspero y polvoriento, ignorando las cosquillantes punzadas en las palmas de ambas manos, hasta alcanzar la altura de la gruesa rama de la que brotaba el fruto. Con los movimientos languidos de un gato, fue arrastrandose lentamente entre las caprichosas hojas que crecian por doquier y rozaban arrogantes su rostro palido de niña, donde curiosamente ardia la sangre en sus mejillas rosadas. Incluso parte del robusto arbol se balanceo ante el peso de su pequeño cuerpo. Alargo una mano y con toda facilidad lo tomo y sin haberse incorporado del todo ya lo sostenia con sus dos manos sucias de polvo y tierra, lo miraba satisfecha sin dar indicios de querer comerselo, mas bien con la satisfaccion de alquien que ha logrado lo que quiere. !Eve! resono en algun lado con voz de trueno. Miro por todos lados, pero no pudo reconocer nada de lo que la rodeaba. Estaba en una habitacion oscura , se habia ido el prado verde, el cielo celeste sin nubes y el opulento manzanero. Lo unico que no se habia ido, sin embargo, era la manzana roja que sostenia en ambas manos. Oyo el incesante zigzageo de una serpiente provenir de todos lados, mientras unas sombras rojas venian por ella a la envoverla toda y parecian cortarle la respiracion, trato de safarse, pero se enredo con su propia tunica y cayo al vacio, a pesar de sentir segundos antes el solido frio piso a sus pies. Cayo y cayo hasta que las sombras que la envolvian y asficiaban se convirtieron en una sustancia roja que la impregno de pies a cabeza. Sostuvo con fuerza la manzana, pero esta se derritio en sus manos y se mezclo con las sombras rojas derretidas que chorreaban en su cuerpo. Era sangre. Corrio asustada por un corredor desigual mientras miles de manzanas caían en el suelo rompiendose como tomates y llenando todo el suelo de sangre espesa que la hacían resbalarse bajo sus pies descalzos, corrió toda empapada hasta divisar una figura nitida a la entrada de un corredor lleno de luz. Era una figura familiar. Sin poder evitar las palabras que formaban sus labios, le llamó ¡Severus! el hombre se volteó con una sonrisa mientas le hacía adiós con la mano y se alejaba más, más y más... mientras ella corría atras de él sin poder alcanzarlos... él se alejaba a más velocidad... hasta que la luz que le rodeaba a él se redujo cada vez más y pudo distingir que provenían de las dos luces traseras de un tren rojo. Estaba cada vez mas lejos y a ella le parecía correr contra una corriente invisible e increiblemente poderosa hasta que se tropezó en su afán ciego de correr y volvió a caerse. Lloraba desconsoladamente hasta que un extraño sonido la hizo sobresaltarse. Secó sus lágrimas y se levantó timidamente hasta donde parecía provenir el sonido, era una habitación extrañamente llena de estantes y estantes de libros. Alguien yacía sobre el piso, alzó la mirada y vió que alguien le apuntaba con la varita, alguien muy parecido a...

Lynx volvió a despertarse en su forma humana, apoyada en las raices del árbol. El cielo estaba teñido por un color rosado que parecía desaparecer más a cada segundo mientras llegaba el amanecer. Había tenido el mismo sueño de nuevo y sin embargo, no lo había tenido. Esto no le había ocurrido nunca antes, no en una misma noche. ¿Qué diablos significaba todo eso? Recordó la noche anterior, hace apenas unas horas, y sintió ganas de morir una vez mas. 

Se emprendió camino hacia el castillo en su forma animal otra vez, dispuesta a encarar todo lo que pudiese venir, aunque completamente indispuesta a creerlo. 

Contestando Reviews ^_^

Ya se!!!! T_T que es demasiado novelón!!!!!! Argggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!! No me digan que eché a perder el fic.... porfis por lo que más quieran!!!!!! Ejem... en mi defensa sólo puedo decir que Lucius dijo una mentira y dos verdades. Es obvio que es verdad y qué es mentira pero bueno ¬_¬ ya les explicaré mas detalladamente en el prox cap el qué me indujo a escribir eso, etc.... bueno, estoy preparada para los tomatazos aquí mismo.. pero prometo que no volveré a escribir cosas así mas en mi vida... ejem... esta es la única vez que me arriesgo.... ya.... no me culpen a mí... culpen a Alixx, Goxx , Alasxx, Sirixx, etc... que me prohibieron escribir xxx y tuve que mezclar dos historias u_uU (porqué será que siempre culpo a los demas? :p) brooooooma!!!!! Arg! Ea!!! No me linchen!!!! Ouch!!!!!! A los reviews... a los...... Ouch!!!!!!! Argg~~~ 

**Imogen Weasley:** Bueno... ya viste lo de Drakin :p Y como crees que me van a molestar los reviews largos!? Al contrario, los amo!!!!!!! Ejem, en cuanto al sueño, recuerda que el cap 4, el 13 y este 14 tambien tienen sueños, y voy dando pistas en cada uno de ellos. Me encantaria leer tu fic (de hecho lei un poco y me gusto los dialogos y todo) pero es un terrible dolor de cabeza leerlo en ingles! Espero que lo traduzcas pronto. Besos!

**Nyoka:** XD jajaja! Estas loka.... bueno.... ya lo termino.. ya... ya.... ya.....*escena de magical levantando un baston: yaaaa* EJEM..... tiene un epilogo.

**Rakshah:** Gracias!!! Que bueno que te gusta ^_^ Me encanta el fic del diario de Ginny... jeje! Yo tambien soy partidaria a D/G son geniles *_* cuando sigues tu fic de Remus?

**Sirius:** Atrapaste al pokemon? XD jeje... tienes toda la razon, sin embargo yo tengo los pensamientos de Lynx en letra cursiva en Word, pero a veces Fanfiction se vuelve loco y no me los publica asi u_uU, bueno que bueno que te gusto ^_^ (si es que en realidad te ha gustado y no me dejas review solamente para salvar tu propio pellejo :p) 

**Cho Cha:** ^_^U Lo que se hace y no se hace para publicar una historia y que te dejen review... simplemente miranos ¬_¬ Ejem, Gracias por la r/r ^ - ^

**Godric Gryffindor: **Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!! Me has dejado un Review!!!!!!! Bueno, en uno de esos milagros donde pude entra a tu web, me di cuenta de que no publicabas mis comentarios al comienzo de la historia ^_^U no es muy relevante pero bue... les dejaste mi mail?

**Ana Black:** Primero que todo, millones de disculpas por irme de improvisto cuando estamos en el msn, bueno ya conoces mi conexion u_uU. Segundo, Gracias por la review! :D me han encantado tus suposiciones!!!!!! Bueno iba a decirtelo antes pero se me olvido, acertaste una de tres ;p. Continua tu fic!!!!!! Y no hagas sufrir tanto a Remus ¬_¬ ponle algo de efectivo en la cartera de vez en cuando T-T

**Dardos: **XDDDDDD Por supuesto que soy mujer! Es que no se notaba antes :S ???? EJEM... porque las cifras de esposas, hijos y nietos van disminuyendo? Es que acaso acabaste con la fabrica de condo*** EJEM! Este fic esta calificado en PG, cierto?............................. CIERTO? ^_^U

**Alicia/Boss: **^_^U ......... ....... ....... 5mentarios..... acerca del manzano, tienes que entender que en el sueño, Lynx es una niña pequeña, ella trepa el tronco, sube a las ramas y se arrastra por una de esas ramas gruesas (no se como seran los manzanos en tu pais, pero los que yo he visto son de ramas gruesas de unos 10~30 centimetros) hasta alargar la mano y recojerla, pero no se arrastra todo el camino, sino solo por las partes donde las hojas se hacen mas espesas y le es imposible incorporarse, la recoje, se sienta en la rama y toma la manzana en la mano. Lo de Snape y los Shawjells… es indigno de Snape, lo se pero… Sabes que Lynx es bonita? ^_^U ejem… Hagrid…. Releer el cap 3 u_uU Hagrid esta en una mision importante con madame Maxime (el asunto de los gigante en la lucha contra Voldie). En cuanto a lo de Voldie, si lo escribo como tu me dijiste, me llegaria un review tuyo insultandome por mi falta de originalidad, asi que no lo hare ^_^U en serio… Voldie no sale mas, perdona pero si lo hace tendre que matar a alguien y me asesinaran a mi si lo hago, por lo que la historia no tendria continuacion ^_^U Odiame, Voldie es demasiado poderoso para escapar de el. Quizas salga, 'Quizas' si consigo hacer algo para que todos escapen "por arte de magia" lo que sonaria soso y perderia mas reviews ^_^…… OUCH! ¬_¬ ok.. ya entendi.

**Krolina:** Yeah! =D lloraste!!!!! Que digo… ejem…. Que bueno que te ha parecido asi pero… debo ser sincera contigo y confesar que si te ha parecido uno de los mejores, deberias leer mas fics… porque si yo pudiese, cambiaria varias cosas de este ;p Ejem.. me asesinaras por lo que escribi en este capitulo?

**Pau: **Gracias Pau!! ( Escena de magical arrastrando a Pau:Ya! Alejate de Remus!!! Suelta…. Suelta……..!!!!!) Ejem. Tu tambien me caes super!!! =D y lo de escritora…. Hum… fue un sueño desechado a los doce años u_uU… bueno, pero aqui estoy haciendo lo que me gusta ^ - ^

**InGuEsU: **Gracias por el review!!!!! Ortografia? o.O como que tengo que fijarme bien…. Bueno…si notas algo raro me dices, okis? ^ - ^ Gracias por el review!!!!!

**Alic… Aliteracion: **Ah si…. 'Acabas' de leerlo… bien ^_^U gracias…. Me resultas familiar, sabes? Juraria que vives In Wonderland… :p Y no… Voldie no saldra.

**LeTICIA: **u_uU nos hemos visto antes? Meteria mi mano en el fuego a que si ^_^U ejem… Gracias (de nuevo) y podrias decirle a tus hermanas gemelas "Aliteracion" y a mi boss "Alicia" que son unas tramposas? ^ - ^ Genial! Jojojo!! Thanks… de verdad demuestras cuanto te gusta mi fic… aunque despues de lo de Lucius… ¬_¬****

Si alguien quiere que le avise cuando publique los nuevos cap, me pueden mandar un review o agregarme al msn : meggie_lee85@hotmail.com

Saben que pasaria si apretasen el boton que dice "go" aqui abajo?…………………………… Me darian mas inspiracion para escribir! =D porfis un review nunca ha matado a nadie ^_~


	15. Lazos de sangre

Soy una criatura repugnante y desconsiderada por hacerles esperar tanto, lo se, lo se T__________________T I'm sorry… estoy recibiendo mi merecido castigo… me duele la panchita ^^U jeje… bueno, me estoy saliendo del tema. Aqui esta el chap 15 y para variar, tengo que decir que este fic sera mucho mas largo de lo que me imagine T____T porque sera que eso ya no me sorprende 9_9 ? Anyway lo que sucede es que Lynx todavia odia a Sevy y las cosas estan yendo demasidado bien para cierto par de lobos ^-^ que mala soy… tengo que hacerles sufrir… ñaca ñaca... 

Este cap es dedicado a los superromanticos ^-^ asi que bien puede ser algo meloso para los que no lo son ^-^

Capítulo Quince

Lazos de sangre

-Él no lo hizo –Dijo Snape mirandola a los ojos –Si es eso lo que te tiene tan preocupada... no deberías estarlo. En este caso él era inocente.

En este caso Captó Lynx. Así que no eran imaginaciones suyas, Snape sabía quién era ella desde el primer momento y no le había dicho nada. Sólo lo había visto un par de veces cuando era todavía muy pequeña, pero él parecía recordarla bien, ¿O acaso había relacionado su apellido con el de su padre y descubierto todo?

Su padre pensó sintiendo una puñalada en el corazón. ¿Quién era Richar Blair, después de todo? De la noche a la mañana todo lo que creía saber de él se había desvanecido como la niebla a la vista del sol. Todo su castillo de naipes se había caido sobre ella de una vez por todas, por más que ella trató de mantenerlo a pie durante tanto tiempo. No quería mirar a Snape, o a Dumbledore, ni siquiera a Remus. Habían tantas cosas que quería decir y callar al mismo tiempo... sólo quería caer dormida en una ilusión de no despertarse nunca. 

-¿Entonces quién? –quiso saber Remus.

-Está muerto, eso ahora no debería ser importante. –respondió Snape

-Lo és para mí –replicó Remus

Snape miró a Lynx, y después le lanzó una mirada bastante significativa a Remus.

-Pues no debería serlo.

Remus miró a Lynx, muda en su asiento, y él también calló. Se paseó con la mirada baja por el despacho del director y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo a ella o a Snape, tratando de comprender lo incomprensible. Dumbledore permanecía callado en su sillón, con las manos entrelazas frente a sus gafas de media luna. El sonido de unos pasos los sacaron a todos de sus pensamientos. En la puerta del despacho se encontraba la Sra Promfey seguida por Draco, quien mantenía una expresion verdaderamente diferente a hacía solo dos horas. Se veía mucho más palido y cansado de lo habitual, como si hubiese sanado de una grave, gravísima enfermedad. Miró a todos los presentes con un aire nervioso y asustado. 

-Creo –Dijo el profesor Dumbledore levantandose de su silla y dirigiendose hacia él –que hay algunas cosas que debemos aclarar hoy. Sr Malfloy, por favor, si es tan amable...

-Yo no sé nada –Objetó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Recuerda lo que pasó hace unas horas? –preguntó Dumbledore con la voz impasible.

-Yo... él...–Draco se llevó una mano por el cabello rubio platino, como tratando de controlar una jaqueca –...Yo no sé nada –reiteró levantando la vista.

Lynx se levantó molesta de su asiento.

-Perdónenme –Dijo con la voz fría –Necesito un poco de aire.

No esperó a ver ninguna reacción, salió a paso apresurado de la habitación hacia el serpenteante pasillo oscuro. 

Caminaba rápidamente buscando un refuigio cuando una mano la retuvo deteniendola en seco.

-¿Qué....? P-profesor Snape –De pronto le pareció adecuado llamarlo más formalmente.

-Mi nombre es Severus –Dijo suavemente, aunque una arruga de preocupación se dibujaba en su frente.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó ella haciendo caso omiso a su comentario. Severus la miró a los ojos, y su mirada pareció transpasarla de una manera un tanto incómoda hacia ella. Lynx bajó la mirada.

-No creo conocerte mucho –admitió Snape –Pero sé que odias tanto esta situación como yo.

Lynx lo miró a los ojos. ¿De verdad él comprendía todo eso, todo lo que ella sentía? Sintió la ira decargarse en sus palabras

-¡Ese bastardo! –dijo Lynx indignada -¡Le lanzó una maldición imperdonable a su propio hijo sólo por obtener información! ¿qué clase de gente hace cosas así? ¡Esto es tan jodidamente asqueroso! –En sus ojos brillaban lágrimas -¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Draco? ¿cómo pudo utilizarlo así? Y lo que él dijo... ¿Puedes creer una basura así?

-Sé que estás tanto o más confundida que yo –le sorprendió diciendo –Pero creo que hasta yo mismo estoy empezando a creerlo. ¿Es verdad, cierto? –La tomó de los brazos con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos –Lo veo en el miedo de tus ojos... en la confusión de tus gestos... tratas de esconder las pruebas que se arremolinan en tu memoria... Sé que lo haces... mírame... –Lynx notó con cierto miedo que sus ojos brillaban bajo la seriedad de su mirada –Eres tú... todo este tiempo... tan cerca de mí...

-....Profesor Snape... –insistió en resistirse ella.

-Mírame Evy, soy yo, soy Severus –Snape empezaba a perder la calma.

-Yo... No... Creo que te has dejado confundir por las palabras de Lucius Malfoy, Severus. Mi nombre es Lynx, ¿recuerdas? –Trató de argumentar calmadamente

-Eres tú –dijo Severus –Has crecido, pero tus ojos no me mienten... te reconozco aunque... 

Severus tocó su mejilla izquierda con su mano, en un gesto tan repentino que no le dió oportunidad de reaccionar. 

-Se ha ido –dijo suavemente.

-¿El qué? –preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

-La cicatriz. –dijo al tiempo que dibujaba unos trazos desiguales por su mejilla.

En ese momento, como si entrase en un sueño, vió las imagenes ante sí misma. El manzano alzandose un metro más alto de su cabeza, ella sentada en la rama, con la manzana en la mano, de pronto una voz resonante en su cabeza !Eve!, giró bruscamente y sintió cómo perdía el equilibrio, la manzana caía y se derretía en sangre. 

Lynx desmayó. Severus alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que se desplomase en el suelo y la llevó en brazos a la enfermería. 

_Seguía teniendo el mismo sueño de nuevo, y cada vez se hacía más real. Llegó a tener miedo una vez que llegó hasta la habitación donde provenía el extraño sonido y echó un vistazo de nuevo, conciente de lo que encontraría allí. Un hombre yacía al pie de la enorme estantería de libros, era viejo ya y pudo notar algo que no había notado antes en ningún momento, y era que su cuerpo no parecía tener vida. No había rastros de sangre y aparentemente tampoco de lucha, porque toda la habitación se mantenía impecable. Alzó la vista tímidamente y se econtró con la silueta de un hombre conocido. Ella sabía quién era, ella sabía que era un sueño, pero su otro yo en el sueño no parecía conocerlo, se le quedó mirandolo con sus grandes ojos oscuros de niña sin articular palabra, y sin mostrar conocimiento alguno acerca de la muerte del otro individuo tampoco. El hombre de pie le estudió cuidadosamente con la mirada, que ella le devolvió retante, como siempre que solía hacer. Le disgustaba que la gente le mirase de es forma, como si fuese una anormal. El hombre la miró y curvó un poco sus labios en una sonrisa._

Alguien cerró la puerta de la enfermería. La Sra Promfey se dirigió hacia ella al notar que se había despertado. Lynx se dió cuenta de todo en el mismo instante que abrió los ojos.

No era un sueño.

Era el despertar de sus recuerdos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucius Malfloy se llevó a su hijo mientras Lynx dormía inquietamente en la enfermería. Alegó que tenían unos asuntos familiares muy importantes y que Draco regresaría después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, algo que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Dumbledore & co. Draco había insistido durante toda la mañana que no sabía nada y negó completamente el que su padre le hubiese lanzado un _imperius _hasta que Snape le amenazó con una considerable dosis de una poción para la verdad y Draco empezó a hablar de la parte de los hechos que conocía. 

Voldemort buscaba espías. Los mortífagos sentían la amenaza de la Orden del Fénix y Voldemort no estaba contento con las pocas muertes ocasionadas y la idea de un grupo de magos y brujas interponiendose en su camino y arruinando sus planes de grandeza. 

-Harry soñó con un plan de asesinato –insistió Remus ante la lengua dura del muchacho.

-No lo sé –volvió a decir Draco casi desesperado –No se me daba esa clase de información. Dijeron que era algo acerca de una deuda pendiente y que nadie rechaza a... a Voldemort.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron bajo sus gafas de media luna. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tenía suerte que se trataba de un sábado. No hubiese estado en condiciones de dar ninguna clase en ese estado de alteración en que se encontraba.

Cálmate, por Dios Se decía a sí misma Eres una jodida Psiquiatra, ¿es que no puedes controlar tus emociones? Pero incluso en ese momento sabía que eso importaba poco. Rebuscó en su su baúl y encontró una vieja caja de cigarillos. Encendió uno y empezó a pasearse por su habitación de una manera compulsiva, tratando a la vez de recordar y de no recordar el pasado. Asqueroso vicio pensó mientras sentía asco por sí misma. Tomó otra bocanada de humo y empezó a toser mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no podía, no podía. Ni siquira el humo podía ayudarla ahora. Lanzó lo que quedaba de él a la chimenea de su habitación y se marchó. 

Éste era el lugar más adecuado para ella. Húmedo, oscuro, callado y lleno de aire. No intoxicarse a sí misma en la soledad de su habitación. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en los ladrillos roídos y fríos de la torre de Astronomía. Y escondió su rostro entre las rodillas. No quería pensar en nada, sólo sentir el viento alborotar sus cabellos y levantar el vuelo de su túnica, mientras la vida transcurría normalmente para otros allá bajo sus pies, y la muerte la incitaba calladamente allá arriba. Se levató lentamente y se dirigió hacia el enorme ventanal. No sintió vértigo al mirar hacia abajo. Hogwarts era un diminuto punto gris entre toda esa tierra verde que lo rodeaba. En efecto, no pudo sentir nada... mas que el viento en su rostro... nada.

-Es hermoso, ¿cierto? 

Lynx se volteó sorprendida. Severus Snape se dirigía hacia ella con la mirada perdida en el cielo pastel que se asomaba sobre ellos.

-Lo és –asintió ella y volvió su vista afuera. –Pero eso no es bueno del todo. A veces la belleza puede ser mortalmente atractiva.

Snape se mantuvo tan cerca que ella casi podía oir su respiración en el eterno silencio de esa torre.

-La belleza exterior es solo parte del mundo visual –dijo con la mirada severa –Un buen artista sabe eso, y no se preocupa por hacer lo más hermoso en la última capa de óleo de un cuadro. Sin embargo, hace lo mejor de la primera, donde todo lo escencial de la belleza se muestra puro y tal y como és, sin máscaras. El artista va pintando capa por capa, tapando de otros colores la primera capa, ocultando el verdadero significado de su obra más y más en cada capa de pintura... hasta que el cuadro es termindo y desaparece en el mundo visual esa belleza desnuda que las personas normales son incapaces de ver. Entonces el artista no vende su obra, espera hasta que llegue ese alguien que pueda descubrir la belleza del cuadro desde el interior del alma, no desde los matices que le ofrece la primera vista. Así pinta un buen artista.

Lynx calló. Estaba al lado de un hombre que no se dejaba engañar por las apariencias. Él no se había molestado en tratarla con amabilidad e hipocresía desde el primer momento en que la vió. Él sabía que ella no era una cobarde o una chiquilla necesaria de protección Lo veo en tus ojos había dicho, de verdad lo respetaba mucho. Él no era un hombre que hablaba hipócritamente o que diera rodeos. Pero ella sabía que ahora mismo era lo que él estaba haciendo precisamente.... ¿pero porqué?

¿Porque sabe que yo tampoco lo hago... porque sabe que yo entenderé qué quiere decirme en realidad?

Y ella lo sabía, sabía que él no estaba hablandole del principio de la belleza.

Él estaba hablandole de recuerdos.

Recuerdos que ella preferiría olvidar, recuerdos que ella había odiado calladamente. Recuerdos que, como la belleza escencial de la pintura, también se mostraban puros y sin máscaras cuando eran imprentos en la primera capa de óleo de su memoria. Los primeros recuerdos de su vida, junto a él.

-Te fuiste –le recriminó ella. –Y nada volvió a ser igual para mí.

Los ojos de Snape brillaban. Ella lo había aceptado, lo recordaba a él, a su hermano.

-Tenía que hacerlo, lo sabes bién. 

-Lo sé, lo entiendo –dijo ella y le dió la espalda. –pero no tenías porqué cambiar. Fuiste injusto.

-Lo siento –dijo él. Pero no lo hacía. Estaba mintiendo en parte, él sabía que tenía que cambiar para que ella se convirtiese en lo que es ahora, lo había logrado, y estaba orgulloso de ella.

-No, no lo sientes. Si hay algo en lo que llegué a conocerte, y es que tú nunca lo sientes –se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos tristes –Aprendes de tu errores y si tuvieses que errar de nuevo para aprender más, lo harías, pero nunca lo sientes. El arrepentimiento no es parte de tus principios.

Snape quedó impresionado. ¿Así es como ella lo veía o como empezó a verle desde que se encontraron? Supuso que probablemente era una mezcla de las dos cosas. No supo qué decirle.

-Sabes que todavía te odio, ¿cierto? –continuó ella –Pero no lo sientes. Tenías que tomar este riesgo y hacerme recordarte... lo harías una y otra vez, no importa lo que te cueste incluso aunque yo te odiase hasta el resto de mis días... 

-No me odias –dijo Snape confiadamente –Tú nunca podrías odiar a nadie, ese es tu mayor defecto. 

Por eso es que tuve que hacer que me odiases pensó.

Lynx rió sin ganas.

-Toda una vida Severus, te has perdido toda mi vida, no sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar y seguir adelante sin nadie a mi lado. Tú no me conoces tanto como crees hacerlo.

-Me odias –hizo una pausa –porque no puedes odiarlo a él. 

Snape sentíase robado. Él era la persona más cercana que ella tenía y sin embargo ella parecía haber querido más a ese hombre que la apartó de su familia que a su propio hermano. ¿Acaso tan equivocado estuvo?

Lynx calló por un momento y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el ventanal.

-Él fue un buen padre. –dijo. 

Por lo menos, al margen de todo lo cruel que habia sido a veces con ella, Richard Blair la había hecho sentirse querida. Algo que ella había olvidado el significado una vez que Seveus cambió.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La separaban tres pasos a la puerta. Se quedó un momento observando sus popias manos y preguntandose si debía entrar o darse media vuelta e irse. La huida, como suele ser siempre, parecía la opción más alentadora. Cerró los ojos y dió media vuelta mientras se dirigía a la dirección opuesta.

Pero no. No podía irse así como así sin dar ninguna explicación acerca de todo lo que le había ocultado. Parte de los hechos debían ser contados por boca suya, pero todo salió mal, ella se lo calló y Remus debía sentirse traicionado. Le debía una explicación. Por él, y por ella.

Dió un bufido en el aire y se encontró de nuevo a sí misma en el lugar de partida. Pero antes de que pudiese tocar, oyó un gemido proveniente de la habitación.

-¿Remus? –Preguntó tocando la puerta.

Nadie respondió. 

-¿Remus, estás ahí? 

Silencio absoluto. Lynx trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Otro gemido apagado se escuchó desde adentro. Estaba empezando a preocuparse en serio. Podría jurar que Remus se encontraba en la habitación, y a juzgar por lo que oía, no se encontraba en una situación agradable. 

-¡Remus contesta! ¿Te ocurre algo? ¡Remus! 

¡!!PLAFF!!!

Algo (O alguien) parecía haberse desplomado en la habitación.

-¡Maldición!_ ¡Alohomora! _–conjuró contra el mango de la puerta.

Nada ocurrió. El mango de bronce seguía tan cerrado como antes de pronunciar el hechizo.

-_¡Finite encatatem! _–Trató de nuevo. Esta vez el hechizo parecía funcionar, pero el encantamiento debía ser también bastante poderoso, porque la puerta se resistía. Siguió sosteniendo la varita hasta que la puerta cedió y pudo abrirla. 

Se detuvo en seco ante su visión. Había un montón de libros tirados en el suelo, y frente a ella se encontraba un lobo gris adulto, sentado bajo sus patas, que la miraba tristemente.

Hola

(Nota: En ese momento, de sabrá Dios donde, y sólo porque a la autora le dió la gana de volver este capítulo un songfic, empezó a sonar una música, sólo audible para el lector ^-^ jeje!)

-Remus... –Balbuceó –Yo... lo siento, no quería... no era mi intención el... No sabía que...

¿Porqué, porqué, porqué? ¿Porqué siempre se comportaba como una estúpida sin control de sí misma frente a él?

No te preocupes, lo comprendo Sus ojos brillaban.
    
    *~*_En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño, en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu, en total simplicidad seria yo te amo y en un trozo de poesia tu seras mi luz, mi bien, el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad, la fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz_*~*

Lynx se agachó a su altura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

El lobo gris profirió un gemido y ella sonrió. Mientras le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza, el lobo cerraba los ojos satisfactoriamente.

Mucho mejor

-¿Te molesto? Perdoname. No quise hacer peores las cosas –dijo con una sonrisa triste –supongo que esto debe ser un poco incómodo para tí. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

¡No! ¡No te vayas!

El lobo gimió de nuevo y esta vez ella le sonrió alegremente.

-Creo que no debería haber venido. Después de todo no es el momento adecuado para ninguno de los dos, ni mucho menos. Será mejor que me vaya –Se incorporó y le miró de nuevo con una sonrisa burlona –Que tenga una muy buena noche, profesor Lupin.

¡No! ¡Espera, Quédate! Lynx no pudo apreciar el pequeño brillo de ansiedad de sus ojos.

Lynx se encaminó hacia la puerta.

¡No! ¡Mírame, te estoy pidiendo que te quedes! ¡Lynx, tengo miedo... óyeme...!

Se detuvo cuando sintió que algo halaba de su túnica.

¡No me dejes...! no quiero estar solo esta noche... ¡porfavor! Acompañame... necesito de tu compañía... necesito de tí... 

El lobo gemía repetidamente mientras halaba con sus dientes su túnica en sentido contrario.
    
    *~*_Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo, creceran mis ilusiones no lo dudo, y si la vida la perdiera en un instante, que me llene de ti para amar despues de amarte_*~*__

-¡Remus! ¿qué...? aguarda, aguarda –Rió con sorpresa -¿Qué haces?

Remus la miró a los ojos sin soltar su túnica.

Quédate

Ella se inclinó hacia él y el lobo soltó su túnica.

-¿No quieres estar solo, cierto? –preguntó con compresión.

El lobo gimió.

Nunca

-De acuerdo –Dijo ella sonriendo –Si es lo que quieres, me quedaré contigo.

Gracias Pensó con un brillo en los ojos.

Lynx volvió a acariciarle cariñosamente la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo a su lado, con la espalda apoyada a los pies de la cama. 

-Tengo tantas cosas que decirte... ¿Crees que ahora sea un buen momento? –Lynx le miró a los ojos y el lobo le devolvió la mirada. 

Yo también... hay demasiados secretos, demasiadas mentiras

–Todo parece más sencillo ahora que en cierta forma no eres tú mismo. No lo sé, perdoname –se llevó una mano a la frente –No sé que hacer, ni qué decirte. Quiero decir, lo sé, ¡pero es que no sé por donde empezar! Dios, Remus estoy hecha todo un lío –volvió a mirarlo –Todo hubiese sido más sencillo si hubiesemos empezado así, ¿no lo crees?

Lo sé... es duro para ambos... ¿pero porqué? ¿Porqué no confiaste en mí? ¿es que no creías que podría entenderlo? En todo caso, ¿Lo hago? Yo también estoy confundido... tampoco creo que podrás encontrar las respuestas a mi lado. No creo saber nada... nada de lo que quiero o lo que siento... sólo sé que no quiero estar solo esta noche... sólo siento que necesito de tí hoy más que nunca...

-¿Quieres que deje de hablar sobre estas cosas?

Remus no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirala.

No lo sé ¿lo quieres tú?

-¿Entonces qué? No creo que pueda soportarlo más –echó la cabeza para atrás –Simplemente no puedo, Remus, ayúdame... esta vez soy yo quien necesita de tu ayuda... –Las lágrimas de sus ojos brillaban.

El lobo gimió No llores... no quiero verte llorar... ¿Somos todo un lío, sabes? Definitivamente anormales
    
    *~*_Vida no tengas miedos, ni dudas (este amor es demasiado bueno), que tu seras mi mujer (yo te pernezco todo entero), mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto para que vivas en el_*~*__

-Sé que no pude elegir peor momento pero... tengo que hacerlo, tengo que contartelo todo, tengo que... tengo que decirte a lo que vine... ¿Me escucharás?

El lobo apoyó la cabeza en su falda cuando se recostó a su lado.

-Es cierto –dijo –Lo he recordado todo, o bien parte de todo. Severus es mi hermano –El lobo alzó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos desorbitados –El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿cierto? –Rió amargamente.

El lobo la miró desconfiadamente por unos segundos y luego volvió a su posición anterior. 

-Así que... ¿Quieres oir esta historia de mi vida? –rió sin ganas –Es verdaderamente frustrante...

El lobo gimió y se acomodó en su falda.

-De acuerdo... No sé lo que pensarás de mí despues de esto, o qué es lo que haras... pero... quiero contarte esta pequeña historia, y necesito saber si estarás conmigo después de oirla...

No hubo respuesta, y ella empezó a hablar

-Es curioso encontrame a mí misma en este lugar después de todo, ¿Sabes? Mi padre –El padre de Severus- solía decirme que nunca me mandaría a Hogwarts para evitar la verguenza de verme entrar en Hupplefuff. Bueno, por eso es que crecí alejada del mundo y lejos de mi hermano –Hizo una pausa –Severus. Digo que crecí, pero en realidad no pasé con ellos ni la mitad de mi infancia, a decir verad, dificilmente logro acordarme de ellos. En todo caso, lo que interesa es mi relación con Severus. Severus es ocho años mayor que yo, y aunque siempre huraño y frío, incluso cruel con los demás. Para mí era el mejor hermano del mundo. 

El lobo frució el ceño, pero ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no lo notó 

–Por lo que puedo recordar, pasé los primeros años de mi vida al lado de mis padre biológicos y mi hermano. No sé si sean ideas mías, pero creo que siempre les fuí indiferente. Nunca parecí importarles mucho... todo lo que había a mi alrededor giraba en torno a Severus ¿Porque es hombre, porque es mayor o porque es más inteligente? No lo sé, la verdad nunca lo supe y tampoco me importó demasiado en ese entonces, porque al igual que mis padres, Severus lo era todo para mí. Cuando éramos pequeños establecimos un lazo aún más fuerte –si cabe –que del de la sangre que nos unía. Nuestra casa era bastante lejana al pueblo, y recuerdo que estaba cercada por un increible pedazo de tierra virgen donde no crecía más que un cesped bondadoso y un joven y solitario manzano. Ahora, cuando lo recuerdo al viento bajo el cielo azul, me pregunto si no fue hechizado –Sonreía apaciblemente –Entre las muchas travesuras que hacíamos, recuerdo cómo pasabamos los días bajo aquel manzano, practicando al quidditch –aunque más bien lo que yo hacía era lanzarle manzanas al azar desde mi baja altura –Lo que recuerdo con más nitidez es haberme caído de ese árbol –Lynx se llevó una mano a la mejilla sin hacer caso a la mirada preocupada de Remus. 

Lynx se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Una luna llena color de plata se alzaba sobre el ciello carente de estrellas.

–Severus era muy bueno conmigo. Sé que él me había querido mucho, al igual que yo a él, quizás demasiado, ahora que vuelvo atrás, sé que me ha querido más que ningún otro hombre que haya conocido más, incluso más que el hombre que destrozó mi corazón y trajo una pequeña vida dentro de mí, una vida que se alejó de mí llevandose un pedazo de ambos –Remus alzó la vista y miró su figura tras el ventanal, bañada de Luz de luna, tratando de entender sus palabras. ¿Una vida? ¿Ella...? ¿Quién era esa mujer que tenía ante sus ojos? –No quiero hablar de eso –dijo ella mirando los oxidados bordes del marco de la ventana –No es importante ahora. Me he adelantado demasiado... 

Pero Remus sí quería hablar de eso. Remus quería saber por qué clases de cosas había pasado ella, y el qué significaba eso de "traer y alejar una vida" pero ella nunca hablaba claro, y esas era una de las cosas que le hacían querrer arrancarse los pelos de la desesperación. Ella prefería hacer que él se introdujera en su juego de acertijos y preguntas capciosas, hacer que él se comiese la cabeza preguntandose el cómo y el porqué de sus palabras. Y él odiaba eso. Lo odiaba. Sólo por el simple hecho de que eso era lo que precisamente lo había atrapado a él en sus redes desde el principio, no quería decir que no lo odiase con todas sus fuerzas. Porque... ¿Cómo amar si no se odia? Estaba empezando a descubrir que ella era más maliciosamente hermética de lo que realmente aparentaba, y eso era de una manera extrañamente atrayente para él. Quizás ambos si comprendiesen el dolor del otro. Quizás ambos si tuviesen mucho en común. 

-Pero él cambió –continuó ella –Cuando él cumplió los once y llegó esa carta de Hogwarts, se alejó de mí, me hizo a un lado como si yo fuese una asquerosa babosa carnívora. No más paseos por el bosque, no más quidditch, no más escapadas a robar los libros de mi padre, no más cuentos en las noches, no más compañía en noches de tormenta. Él cambió y me dejó sóla en ese mundo donde me sentía invisible. Y yo le odié por eso... le odié por haberme querido tanto para luego alejarse de mí –Lynx se volteó a mirar a Remus con una sonrisa apacible en los labios. Un halo de luz de luna la llenaba a travez del cristal, dándole una apariencia irreal. 
    
    _*~*__ Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos, para mi debilidad la unica eres tu, al final tan solo se que siempre te he esperado, y que llegas a mi vida y tu me das la luz, el bien, ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad, la magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total, y tus ojos que son mi paz*~*_

Remus la miraba con cariño. Era tan bonita... pero sabía que pocos podían apreciar la verdadera escencia de su belleza. En la languidez de sus ojos se reflejaba reto y conocimiento, ella era como las flores silvestres que crecen por todas partes, que son destinadas a ser pisadas, arrancadasy arrastradas por el viento y la lluvia, pero que seguían levantandose cada día, creciendo y luchando obstinadamente contra todo y contra todos, sin espejismos o pretensiones, ella era así... ella nunca se daba por vencida, y ese era el mayor atributo a su belleza, una belleza trágica. 

-Mi padre –empezó de nuevo –Quiero decir, el padre con el que crecí –dijo cuidadosamente –Murió cuando yo tenía trece años de un ataque al corazón. No hay dudas en eso –reiteró ella –Su salud había estado en mal estado desde hace tiempo, incluso cuando me... cuando me adoptó –Lynx bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano por el cabello –No recuerdo cómo fué, ni cuando... sólo me quedan pequeños retazos de memoria, lo siento. Es sólo que todavía no puedo creer que yo... –Lynx se volteó hacia la ventana de nuevo para que Remus no viera las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

Remus se acercó a ella. 

Basta, no sigas... no quiero verte así

-¿Te estoy aburriendo? –preguntó ella disfrazando una sonrisa -¿O ya te sientes lo bastante decepcionado de mí para rogarme que me calle?

Estás loca pensó Remus. Será mejor que dejes de hablar así a no ser que quieras que te muerda esbozó una lobuna sonrisa.

Lynx cruzó la habitación con Remus tras sus pasos se dejó caer en un sofá. 

-¿Porqué nunca me contaste nada de _ella_?–Preguntó mirandolo a los ojos. De pronto todo lo que había dicho esa noche pasó a segundo plano.

Remus se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Sus ojos se mostraban indecisos.

-Debió ser increiblemente duro para tí –si eso fué lo que te marcó tanto en el pasado –debiste quererla de una forma... inimaginable –dijo ella tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Remus volvió a esbozar su sonrisa de lobo. ¿Porqué lo dices así? ¿acaso estas celosa? 

-No me mires así –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Remus saltó en el sofá y chocó cariñosamente su cabeza contra la barbilla de Lynx repetidas veces, luego sin previo aviso se echó en su falda.

-¡Remus! –objetó ella entre indignada y divertida tratando de quitarselo de encima –¡Pesas una tonelada! Se me van a dormir las piernas... ¡Remus es en serio!

Pero el lobo gris no se movió en toda la noche ^-^
    
    *~*_Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo, creceran mis ilusiones no lo dudo, y si la vida la perdiera en un instante, que me llene de ti para amar despues de amarte_*~*__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Era realmente comfortable. Pensó Remus. Pese al limitado espacio en que podía estirar sus miembros, se sentía verdaderamente bien, en el limbo del sueño, extrañamente cobijado de calor... no quería abrir los ojos. Trató de ganar más espacio en la limitación del sofá, pero algo se lo impedía. Algo agradablemente caliente y que se movía ritmicamente al compás de su respiración. Remus abrió los ojos.

-Hola –dijo Lynx suavemente.

-Hola –contestó Remus medio dormido, tratando de encajar sus recuerdos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? 

-Sí, mejor que nunca –Contestó él algo cohibido, porque consideraba que él era quien debía hacerle esa pregunta.

-Pues me alegro por tí, porque me has estado usando de almohada toda la noche –Se burló ella.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó dispuesto a bajarse, pero ella le detuvo.

-Remus...

-Dime –Remus le miró a los ojos.

-Aún no ha amanecido del todo –dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana abierta. –Y la calefacción de mi cuarto es apesta –Agregó con una expresión nada convincente.

Remus rió y se abrazó mas a ella. Lynx hundió la nariz en su pecho aspirando su aroma y abrazó su cintura.

-Sí, la mía tambien –dijo con una expresión menos convincente aún, siguiendole el juego.

De pronto, ella se separó unos centímetros de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Remus?

-¿Qué? –preguntó con una mirada curiosa.

-Te amo.
    
    *~*_Vida no tengas miedos, ni dudas (este amor es demasiado bueno), que tu seras mi mujer (yo te pernezco todo entero), mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto para que vivas en el_*~*__

-... O_O ...

Remus no pudo articular palabra. Esas dos palabras le habían tomado tan por sorpresa que por un buen instante no supo qué decirle.

-...yo...

-Shht... –le calló ella poniendo un dedo en los labios de él –No digas nada. No tienes porqué decirlo. No te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas, sólo quiero que sepas lo que siento por tí. Te amo Remus Lupin, amo todo lo que eres, tal y cómo eres. 

Remus le abrazó de una forma que casi le hacía daño mientras sentía sus propias lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Él no era bueno con las palabras, nunca lo había sido, por lo menos no para expresar sus sentimientos... pero en ese momento, sintió todo el corage nacer de su corazón.

-Yo también te amo –dijo en un susurro.

-..................

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Lynx? –Preguntó Remus tímidamente.

-.....................

Remus bajó la mirada desconcertado.

- ...O_OU ....

Su compañera dormía plácidamente en el calor de su abrazo. Remus sonrió. Había encontrado una razón para seguir adelante. 

*~*_No tengas miedos, ni dudas (este amor es demasiado bueno), que tu seras mi mujer (yo te pernezco todo entero), mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto para que vivas en el_*~*

*_* Contestando Reviews *_*

Jeje…. No pude resistirlo :p la idea original no era asi ^^U En efecto, habia sexo matutino pero al momento de escribirlo no me convenció 9_9 Dios! Qué mojigata soy :p I'm sorry…. Creo que no podré complacer esa petición u_uU La canción no es mía ni así la reclamo. Es de Chayanne y se llama "Yo te amo", la verdad encaja perfectamente con el momento ^_^ however… nota para los despistados: 1.Lynx estuvo embarazada antes ^0^ . 2. Lynx se hizo una espantosa cicatriz en la mejilla cuando una vez de pequeña se cayó del manzano. 3. Richard Blair NO asesino a Grace ^-^ 3. Si, fue Richard Blair quien le quita la cicatriz tambien, en el sueño de ella, cuando él le apunta con la varita y ella ve una luz, es el hechizo que le aplico. 

Ah, por cierto estoy haciendo otros fics ^_^U uno es la precuela de este, se llama "Dame una razon" es la historia de Remus y Grace y la de Lynx y el padre de su bebe ^_^ y tengo otro por ahi de D/G que no he terminado y pieso bajar cuando termine este :p

Bueno, a lo que interesa, los reviews!!!! ^o^ Gracias a todos por los 82 que he recibido! Es increible!

**Imogen Weasley: **Gracias *______* adoro cuando la gente aprecia los desastres que hago y los catástrofes que ocasiono (XD) espero que este chap te haya gustado ^_~

**Dardos:** no crees que estás pasando por alto un pequeño detalle? Er.... digamos.. como que.... Severus y Lynx son hermanoss!!!! XD Ok... a quien engaño.... estamos hablando con el presidente del club de zoofilia 9_9 ... jeje ^_~ 

**Pau:** jaja! XD primero que todo, no te juntes con Ana (o ustedes dos acabaran como Ginny y Colin, fundando mi club de fans XD) segundo, gracias por los incondicionales reviews, de verdad, te lo agradezco J, no te preocupes, cuando tengas un fic, si quieres puedo ser tu correctora o algo asi ;p

**Tomás:** Como suele ser siempre, tienes razon u____uU (magical se da cabezasos contra la pared: tonta! Tonta! Cómo se te pudo olvidar!) Ejem.... y si el bosque prohibido no cuenta como terrenos de Hogwarts? :p quien sabe? Bueno... con lo de ador....MECIDO yo también tuve mi castigo u_ú.. ahora medio mundo anda diciendo que..... bueno, ya sabes... igual al chap 10 con Lynx y Sirius v_vU

**Ana:** ñaca ñaca... no has aprendido la lección, cierto? Jeje :p nunca confíes en lo que escribe magical, porque ella es una mala malosa obsesionada con hacer sufrir a los personajes así que bien... el que Snapy sea su hermanito no quiere decir que ella se TENGA que quedar con él... ¿o sí? XDD bueno, ya sabes... te he dado más spoilers que a nadie, y sabes que lo que Lynx y Remus se dijeron en este chap no es tan relevante, sino para hacer la ironía de que se habían abierto el corazón para luego..... muajajaja.... ya me conoces.... ironicamente malevola como soy :D

**Alicia/****Boss:** Ding! Punto para Alicia. Ding! Otro punto para Alicia. Ding! Más puntos para Alicia. Ding! Y siguen los puntos para Alicia. =D Felicitaciones! Has sido la persona que mas aciertos ha hecho en un sólo review! 1. Él no mató a Grace, era demasiado bueno (irónicamente) :p 2. Draco estaba lelo, no indiferente. 3. Lynx tenía una cicatriz ¿cómo lo adivinaste? Vaya... :p 4. Sí... Lynx es corrientita :p pero ya habrás leido el asunto de la belleza trágica ^_~

**Sybil:** jeje.. eso SI es que hay boda ^_~ jaja.. adoro ser maaaaaaala

**InGuEsU:** bueno... a decir verdad, primero que todo tengo una vaga (vagisima completamente borrosa) visión de cómo es la historia, luego le voy aplicando acontecimientos que se me ocurren, a decir verdad, es completamente improvisada! Bueno, quisiera contarte más, pero mejor lo hago en el msn ^_~ gracias por la review!

**SiriusBlack:** XDDDDDD estás loco! Bueno, supongo que eso ya lo sabías ^_~ Ejem! Punto para tí! Pillaste que Draco estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo de su padre! Bueno… este chap está muy meloso, espero que no te aburra 

**Elena:** Gracias por el review!!! Jeje… qué bueno que te ha gustado! ^_^ en cuanto a lo de abandonar mi sueño de ser escritora a los 12, pues porque me bajaron de la nube : ( además… comprendí que para ser escritora una tiene que viajar y conocer personas, lugares, aprender… algo que es bastante lejano de mis posibilidades… bueno, siempre me queda como pasatiempo ^_~

**Bumblebee:** 1. ¿Quién de Delia Fiallo? Me suena.... me suena.. pero ya sabes ^_~ 2. Hum… tienes razon, casi no escribo del lobito u_uU 3.Porque Lucius necesita salvar su propio pellejo primero :p y es algo complicado, no crees? ^_~

**Mari:** Hola! Perdona mi mala memoria, .////. ¿nos conocemos de antes? I'm sorry... ^^U bueno gracias por la ayuda! Jeje.. me ayudaste a salir de un gran problema :p y..... jeje.. por más sorpresas que yo ponga, no verás nada especialmente sorprendente del lobito :p es demasiado neutral... bueno.... para mí lo es *_____*

**Marian:** Gracias por el review! Bueno, lo de los caracteres, lo sabía... mi computadora apesta v_vU However... espero que puedas seguir con mi fic! Yo seguiré con el tuyo!!!!

**Rakshah:** jeje.. te sorprenderas..... bueno, no hablo mucho porque sé que no me leerás hasta aquí tan pronto ^^

By the way quisiera hacer algunas propagandas ^^ si quieren más fics de Lupin, no dejen de leer "Secretos Mortales" de Ana Black,"Hechizo de Luna" de Rakshah, "Nox" de Magical Kristal o "Una bruja, un lobo y una serpiente" traducida por Irene (creo ^^U no me acuerdo) Vale agregar que ninguna de estas autoras me ha pedido que le haga propaganda (A algunas ni siquiera las conozco :$), es solo que he disfrutado con sus fics y la verdad son bastante buenos ^^

Bueeeeno, lo de siempre….. reviews!!!!!


	16. Caminos separados

Simplemente, no hay excusas. Por lo tanto, no gastare tu tiempo intentando convencerte de lo acertadas que serian las mil y unas frases que me podría inventar –o confesar – Resumen: Lo siento. Advertencia: Romanticismo/Palabrería: 8.5% Acción: 1.5% Advertidos ya!

Un poco tarde, pero lo diré, Esta historia toma lugar en el 6to, pero como fue creada antes de que HPOTP saliera al mercado, así que la mayoría de los sucesos no encajan en nada con el ya mencionado libro. La realidad de OTP no esta enlazada en nada con esta que ha salido salvajemente de mi cabecilla y plasmo aquí, a no ser porque pueda que en el futuro aparezcan personajes como Nyphadora Tonks, etc. En todo lo demás, como que el difunto personaje que la mayoría sabemos está vivito y coleando en algún lado :p , y más etcs por aquí. 

Y más vale tarde nunca, Lynx Madelaine Blair (O Eveling Beryl Snape, como lo prefieran) es una bizarra y completamente imperfecta creación mía y así la reclamo, así que nada de desagradables casualidades en otros fics, ¿eh? ;p

_Ca__pítulo Dieciseis_

_Caminos Separados_

_¿Me amas?_

_Me has dicho que me amas ¿Es acaso eso cierto o sólo un sueño del cual no quiero despertar?_

_¡Me amas!, a mí, que soy un ser maldito... He intentado no quererte, convencerme de toda clase de argumentos para no hacerlo, hecho todo lo humanamente posible para evitarlo, pero llegas tú un día con toda esa increible forma de ser que es tan tuya y me dices que me amas, tal cual sin pretenciones, sin motivos, sin razones... simplemente porque soy yo, de esta manera, de esta maravillosa y a la vez horrible manera, y no te importa... porque me amas. Y yo sólo puedo mirarte a los ojos y enamorarme un poco más de tí cada eterno segundo, te amo, no porque seas tú la que me comprenda, la que me acepte tal cual como soy y se quede a mi lado. Te amo porque eres tú, porque me sacas de quicio y haces que en cada maravilloso segundo en que te veo nazca este deseo de abalanzarme sobre tí y abrazarte toda para no dejarte ir, sin lugar a treguas . Te amo, porque estás empezando a hacer que me enamore otra vez de la vida, y mi vida, por consecuente, eres tú. Estamos metidos en una corriente sin principio ni fin, sólo esto que sentimos. ¡Dios, cómo quisiera tomarte en brazos y escapar de todo este infierno! No he cambiado nada ¿Sabes? Siempre quisiera tomar el camino más facil, huir... olvidar todo y ser simplemente tú y yo... escapar de estos días oscuros y olvidar todo lazo que nos une a esta realidad, pretender que no existen magos tenebrosos, ni obligaciones que cumplir, mucho menos maldiciones colgando sobre mi cuello o hermanos que me odian hasta la muerte. ¿Sería maravilloso, cierto? Sería todo como un sueño en Nunca Jamás... todo tan increiblemente maravilloso._

_Pero la vida no es un sueño._

_Más allá de la magia o del amor, existe un mundo real. Existe la maldad, las verdades, las obligaciones, las maldiciones que no se rompen y un hombre que me odia, y ese hombre comparte tu misma sangre._

_La vida, es una broma jodida._

_Por lo menos, así es mi vida._

_¿Y que demonios? Yo quiero que formes parte de ella._

_Quiero que compartas conmigo, que seas parte de mi vida._

_Porque te amo._

_Yo, Remus Lupin, te amo._

_¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?_

_Ahora duermes, tan confiada y apacible entre mis brazos que, por más confortable que esté en estos momentos, no podría, ni con la mejor intención del mundo cerrar los ojos y entrar en tus sueños. Y es que tengo que obligarme a mí mismo a parpadear, porque a más no me atrevo, por miedo a que te vaya cuando cierre los ojos o que, con todo y mis alucinaciones, no resultes ser más que sólo un bonito sueño o una engañosa fantasía que mis instintos, ya cansados de tanta soledad, hayan creado sólo para mí. Y en todo caso, bonita, no podría hacer más que felicitarme a mí mismo, porque, hey, ¡te lo juro: serías toda una obra de arte! Un mosaico confuso lleno de tonos desiguales y complementarios, con tus mil un defectos incompletando este cuadro que me muero por acabar._

_Y aquí sigo yo, tratando de atrapar el tiempo con una red de mariposas. Como un adolescente, empiezo a imaginarme cientos de historias increíbles donde siempre reina el final felíz, y por ende, pequeña, tú eres la protagonista de todos y cada uno de ellos. Sonrío como un estúpido ante la visón de nosotros dos, siempre juntos, tanto que esta sonrisa que me hace ver como un verdadero idiota no quiere borrarse de mi rostro, ni siquiera cuando me asalta por lo bajo el pensamiento de que –ríete de mí, pequeña- me estoy volviendo viejo y sentimental. Y ¡oh, preciosa! Júralo que me traes todo loco, insensato, wow, lunático. Simplemente mírame a los ojos y te darás cuenta de cómo está mi corazón, tan completa y deliberadamente idiotizado por tí. ¡Cielos, bonita! Podría repetirtelo mil veces bien bajito al oido: ¡Me traes de cabeza!_

_Se está haciendo claro afuera, muy a mi pesar, que podría pasarme todo el resto de mi existencia siendo el vigila de tus sueños ¡Y seguro que me bastaría, pequeña! Así, tan cerca de tí, sentír cómo, inconcientemente, tu cuerpo se amolda tan bien a mi abrazo, y poder, como en este momento, alargar una mano y apartar un mechón de tu cabello negro, para evitar que nada perturbe tus sueños, mi linda. Quizás en cualquier momento me venza el deseo de hacerte cosquillas hasta que te despiertes, sólo para caer de nuevo en ese abismo de profunda inmensidad que son tus ojos, y decirte que sin más remedios, he descubierto que definitivamente no podría, ni con toda la voluntad, esperanza o buena intención del mundo, siquiera tratar de vivir sin tí. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Seamos sinceros, no es que no pudiese hacerlo. Lo admito, es que no tengo la más mínima intención ni está en mis planes el siquiera intentarlo. Bah, no son más que pamplinas. ¿Cómo esperas que sea ahora capaz de hacer algo más que velar tus sueños?_

_Te mueves un poco y murmuras algo entre sueños, y yo, con el cerebro completamente anestesiado y las neuronas de vacaciones, no puedo hacer más que preguntarme si de casualidad, no habrás dicho, aunque sea por equivocación, mi nombre. El sólo recorrido a la velocidad de la luz de ese sonido hasta los nervios de mi cerebro, hacen que –nuevamente- mi rostro se alumbre un poco más en la tenue luz que se filtra por las cortinas, y, ¡demonios, no sabes cuánto me duele ya la quijada de tanto sonreir como retardado mental!_

_Sí, definitivamente, no hay nada peor que un viejo tonto y enamorado._

_Pero es que, eh, ¿Quién ha sido el gracioso que me ha mandado a ir y enamorarme –como un verdadero crío- de tí? Bueno, bueno, a esto sí que puedo echarte toda la culpa ángel de mi guarda... ¡Pero vamos! Si no es una queja... es –de ahora en adelante- lo que he consagrado como mi credo y mi religión._

Esa noche, Lynx tuvo un sueño diferente. Soñó que se encontraba corriendo descalza una noche de luna llena en la espesura de un bosque de lirios. Vestía una túnica color marfil que destellaba eventualmente y con la cual el viento jugaba entretenidamente, revolviendolo junto con las fibras de su cabello suelto. Sus pies, que no hacían ningún ruido al pisar las hojas secas y ramillas caidas en el suelo, parecían flotar en el aire, dándole una apariencia fantasmal. Ella corría, corría, sin ninguna prisa o miedo, sólo se dejaba llevar como el viento, o como una partícula de luz, siempre en movimiento. De pronto, la maleza de árboles acabó a las orillas de una pequeña laguna, donde sus aguas reflejando el cielo completamente obscuro se mecían plácidamente, en movimientos lánguidos y adormecedores. Ella se encaminó lentamente hacia ese reflejo, con el agua empapando los bordes de su túnica y mojando sus pies descalzos,cuando por arte de magia, sin que hiciece el menor hechizo, las aguas se calmaron y ella pudo desplazarse por esa superficie lisa como un espejo, hasta el centro, donde brillaba el reflejo de luna intacto, como si fuera la verdadera y ella caminara en el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Justo en ese punto, cuando llegó al borde del reflejo de luna y se agachó para poder tocarlo con sus pálidos dedos, oyó el aullido de un lobo a distancia. Era un aullido lastimero que le partió el corazón. De pronto, una conocida melodía empezó a sonar alrededor y, sin razón alguna, se encontró llorando. Una lágrima que cayó de sus ojos partió el reflejo de la luna llena en mil pedazos desiguales. Las aguas retomaron su consistencia líquida y ella cayó en el fondo de la misma. No tenía fuerzas para nadar, se estaba ahogando...

-¿Hasta cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte mirandoome? –le preguntó suavemente.

Remus suspiró fuertemente y empleó una voz de verdadero infortunio que le hizo reir.

-Tenía pensado dormir otro rato, pero me fué imposible...

-¿Porqué? –preguntó Lynx al tiempo que se incorporba.

-¡En el nombre de Merlín, cómo roncas! –dijo Remus aparentando indignación.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –se defendió Lynx acaloradamente.

-¡Sí que lo es! –reiteró él con una amplia sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¡Claro que no! –repitió Lynx enojada, aunque sin poder evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa. Eso no hizo más que hacer que Remus encontrase más divertida la situación. -¡Gárgolas! Eres nunca pensé que fueses un ser tan perverso –le reprendió entornado los ojos acusadoramente.

-No es mi culpa que hagas toda clase de sonidos extraños cuando duermas, o que hables sin parar...

-Yo no... ¡Oh,cállate!–Lynx dió un bufido y giró los ojos en blanco, a lo que Lupin se rió no muy disimuladamente -¿Y qué es lo que se supone que dije, si se puede saber? –masculló entre dientes, para evitar que Remus viese que a pesar de todo se estaba divirtiendo con la broma.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien –Remus se colocó una mano en la barbilla, como si le costase recordar –a ver... ah, sí... Te amo desesperadamente... no puedo vivir sin tí...

-¡Eso es absurdo! –le cortó ella roja de indignación (Nota: Seeee...... como si de eso se tratara ^_^ ) y al borde de la desesperación. Sin afectar, de hecho, que aún estaba sonriendo. –¡Eres un mentiroso! No creeré media palabra de lo que digas!

_¿Ven lo que les digo? Estos son otros de los memorables momentos en que con todas las ganas del mundo, lo hubiese golpeado._

Remus, por su parte, estaba al borde de un ataque de risa, o besarla de nuevo y decirle lo graciosa que era la forma en que sus labios se fruncían en ese gesto de reproche y diversión.

-¡Deja de reirte! –le exigió ella

-Vale, lo siento. Lo siento. Tienes razón. Era yo. –dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella sin entender.

-Era yo quien ayer estaba diciendote que te...

-¡No lo digas! –le cortó ella tapandole la boca, por lo que sus palabras quedaron en el vacío.

-¿Mmmqé? –preguntó la voz ahogada de Remus. (*porqué*)

Ella bajó la cabeza y soltó una bocanada de aire, cansada. Cuando habló, tenía una mirada severa y empleaba la voz propia de una profesora explicando una clase.

-Lupin –dijo seriamente –no confundas gratitud con amor.

Remus se libró de la mano que tapaba su boca y la sostuvo entre las suyas, pese a que ella no mostraba demasiaso entusiasmo hacia el hecho.

-Explícate –le pidió, con la voz trémula.

-¿De verdad crees que me amas? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, a lo que él asintió –Yo no creo que no es así. Creo que, lo que estás haciendo no es más que luchar por sacar adelante este cariño que sientes por mí y convertirlo en amor, aunque no veo que hayas hecho más que convertirlo en dependencia. Dependes de mí porque te das cuenta que necesitas tener a alguien que te quiera y te comprenda, que esté ahí por tí para siempre.

Remus sintió cómo una mano imaginaria le clavaba las uñas dentro del pecho, arrancaba su corazón y lo tiraba al inodoro más cercano. Él, que nunca decía lo que sentía, se encontraba frente a esa mujer, estaba a punto de decirle que la quería, y ella rechazaba oirlo con la peor excusa que él hubiese oido jamás. Si esto era un chiste, Remus no le encontró ni pizca de gracia.

-¿Ése es tu punto? –preguntó Remus de un modo despectivo que denotaba su toque de enojo, que ella aparentó no notar, y le sostuvo la mirada –En este momento, creo que mereces que te diga un par de cosas de las que, me temo, más tarde me arrepentiré sinceramente de haberte dicho –Sonrió vagamente- Así que asumiré que estás confundida, que son demasiadas emociones últimamente y que, definitivamente, sigues siendo tan complicada contigo misma que te ha dado por desquitarte conmigo. –La miró mordazmente –Pero cuando tengas ganas de oirlo, no te arrepientas de haberme mandado a callar. 

-Deja tus alardes de autosuficiencia –Le reprendió Lynx frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía a sonreirle.

-Oh, ¿ahora soy yo quien fanfarronea? –preguntó en tono burlón. –De acuerdo, al menos no ronco...

-¡Oh! ¡Cierra el pico! –dijo mientras le ahogaba el rostro con un cojín.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Lynx empezó a rehuirle a Snape durante el resto de la semana. En el desafortunado caso en que ambos se toparan casual o planeadamente por los pasillos, siempre lograba sacar la excusa de una jaqueca crónica que parecía dispuesta a dejarla tumbada en cama hasta la proxima clase o hasta que el mago desapareciera por la esquina de su despacho. Remus, por su parte, parecía inmune a las miradas de odio acentuadas que le mandaba Snape de cuando en cuando (Nota: Hum... digamos especialmente cuando se encontraba cerca de cierto alguien que no voy a mencionar :p) y había tomado con buen talante la ingrata tarea de soportar los acalorados discursos de Lynx acerca del porqué deberían cambiar todas las camas de San Mungo o en broma, hacer una rebelión contra el director del mismo lugar. Prefería quedarse callado observandola desahogar en palabras toda esa tensión que llevaba dentro que analizar el argumento de la serie de locuras que pasaban por su cabeza y salían sin sentido ni orden por sus labios. Las monosílabas respuestas de parte de él tampoco parecían molestarle en lo absoluto a ella, quizás porque eso impedía la necesidad de meditar su respuesta y ordenar sus pensamientos. Así, en una extraña mezcla de palabras vacías y mentes volando hacia distintos puntos del espacio, se dieron cuenta que el silencio a veces era el mejor medio de comunicación entre los dos. No ocultarse sentimientos o guardarse los problemas para sí mismos, sino simplemente ser ellos sin necesidad de aparentear, pretención, el sólo poder mirar en los ojos del otro y darse cuenta que, sin necesidad de decir más, se sentían más seguros cada uno al lado del otro que en ningúna otra parte .Y de momento, sólo eso parecía bastar. Pero la razón por la que mucha gente teme al silencio es porque ahí es donde las cosas salen a la luz, y se llaman por su mismo nombre, sin engaños. Y la razón por la que Lynx evadía ese silencio era porque no quería dejar a flote esa misma verdad.

La última semana de invierno trajo consigo algo aún más caluroso que el comienzo de la primavera: Rubeus Hagrid. El Profesor de Cuidado de las Criatúras Mágicas y guardabosques del castillo no entró triunfalmente por la puerta del Gran Salón dando grandes surcos como esperaban verlo regresar un día, sino que entró sigilosamente en su cabaña y después de varias lechuzas hacia el castillo e inevitables visitas furtivas de sus amigos, su regreso fué finalmente confirmado. Menos de veinticuatro horas después, Lynx presentó su dimisión al director. 

-¿Tienes que hacerlo? –Le preguntó Remus desanimado, entrelaznado ambas manos con las suyas mientras buscaba sus ojos.

-Sabes bién que sí. –contestó Lynx

-Pero.... no sé... Dumbledore debe...

-Remus –Le cortó ella desenlazando su mano derecha y poniendo un dedo en sus labios para acallarlo –Estaré bien. Puede cuidarme a mi misma –Le sonrió burlonamente –Al menos creo poder hacerlo mejor que tú.

Remus sonrió vagamente y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras los dedos de ella jugaban con el cabello sobre su nuca.

-Lo sé –dijo en voz baja –Es sólo que será muy extraño el no poder verte todos los días. Te echaré de menos.

-Vamos Lupin –Trató, sin mucho éxito de animarlo un poco –No me voy a la guerra. Sólo a mi casa, en Southcliffle –Le sonrió.

-Ése es otro asunto –dijo Remus mirándola fijamente –¿Nunca has pensado en unirte a la orden?

Hablaba, por supuesto, de la Orden del Fénix. La mirada de Lynx se apagó un poco.

-Sí, lo he pensado –le mintió a medias –Pero no creo que sea lo mío.

-El que lo sea o no no viene al caso –Inquirió Remus un poco indignado –Lynx, estamos hablando de entrar en esta guerra y ayudar para contra Voldemort –Ella tomó aire y soltó una pequeña bocanada de aire al oir el nombre (Nota: 1.No quiero hacer alardes de pretención con que Lynx, crecida entre magos, le sea indiferente el nombre de Lord Voldemort)–Y un miembro en San Mugo podría ser de increíble ayuda. (Nota: 2. Sí, claro, como si lo que le interesase al lobito no fuese una excusa para verla a deshoras ^///^)

-Lo sé –dijo ella sosteniendole la mirada –Pero lo siento, entiende: Yo no sirvo para esto. Odio tomar bandos de cualquier tipo o salirme de la línea intermedia. No me gustan las guerras y no me gustan para nada, nunca se puede vencer del todo. Siempre se pierde de ambos lados, y esas vidas, inocentes o no, al final deja de importar, sólo fueron eso: vidas. –Le miró con una expresión muy seria –No me juzges sin saber lo que yo he tenido que ver todos los días en San Mugo.

–Lo siento –le dijo al cabo de un rato.

-No tienes porqué –le animó ella –Pero Dumbledore puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera. Eso tenlo por hecho.

Remus asintió, pensativo.

-Conecta nuestras chimeneas –Le pidió, conciente de lo inútil que sería el hacerlo ante los cientos de millas que los separaban, el horario de locura que tenía Lynx y el escaso tiempo que se la pasaba en su apartamento. 

-Lo haré –le prometió –Escríbeme, ¿ok?

-Por supuesto –dijo con cierta pesadumbre.

-Quizás podamos quedar un fin de semana –dijo Lynx al notar el tono amargo de su voz. Pero él se limitó a asentir vagamente. –O a lo mejor hacemos algo para Semana Santa... –Lynx observó por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de Remus –O intentar...

-Lynx, por favor, cállate –Le pidió Remus cansado.

Ella se sintió sumamente ofendida por sus palabras. En otra ocasión lo hubiese dejado que se aburriera sólo ahí mismo, pero sólo le bastó mirarlo y entender que no se encontraba lo que se dice precisamente contento, por lo que se limitó a frucir los labios.

-Algún día, cuando eches de menos mi voz, no te arrepientas de haberme mandado a callar –bromeó altaneramente con él.

Remus sonrió abatido. El caso era, que ya la estaba extrañando de anticipado.

**Reviews**

Gracias a toda esta maravillosa gente que me ha mandado reviews, despues de todo lo basura que he sido con ustedes T-T I know, merezco un crucio bien pronunciado aqui justo directo al estomago. Sin su ayuda, este fic nunca hubiese llegado hasta donde está hoy, Gracias, Gracias, un millón de gracias. Si tenemos suerte, este sera el penúltimo capitulo (Sí, ya sé que llevo diciendo lo mismo desde el chap 6 ¬¬U) y no crean ningún spoiler que les haya dicho acerca de este fic, cambio de planes, lo tenía todo escrito pero ya se fué todo a la basura, o mejor dicho, a los documentos incompletos que algún día utilizaré si vuelvo a escribir fics v_vU Anyway, mis gracias de todo corazón a:

**Pau!: **Paulita! Manis ^0^ espero que no me odies por lo que soy T.T .... aqui esta otro chap donde aplico la ley de Murphy: si algo te sale mal hoy, mañana estará aún peor ñaca ñaca!

**Lorien Lupin:** Gracias por el review y los comentarios! ^_^ me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este chap no te haya decepcionado ^_^U kampaté con los reviews!

**Ana Black:** Lo que se merece Remus son unas vitaminas para la valentía que bién le hacen falta v_v ya que el cobarde es él, no yo :p

**Mari:** Thanx ^_^ no sabes de cuánta ayuda me és tu apoyo y ayuda! ^0^ Mucho tiempo? Seeeee… bueno…. A Remus le costó una vida olvidar a Grace, no? ;p

**Ceywen: **xD si, ya le vemos la verdadera personalidad al lobito ^_^U mira qué maloso és! Haciendose el inocente y luego…. :p

**Moony Lover: **Awh!!! Te adoro!!!! *______* Gracias por tus reviews! Wow! Hiciste que me pasara lo mismo que a Remus: (Sonrisa de idiota a la vista ====è)^_________^ ahora, contestando tus reviews: Lynx está loca @_@. Shawjells, encuentralos en las granjas de cría especializadas en criaturas magicas domesticadas ^_^ (Ojo: contiene spoiler de mi fic :p) .Si, me dí cuenta de lo de los gemelos demasiado tarde T____T . Dracooo! Drakin, tan bello *______* . Sirius… solía quererle tanto T___T hasta que leí el 5to y ví lo que le hizo a mi hermanito L . Nooooo! Porqué nadie lo lee? T____T era una poción para dormir sin soñar T____T, Arg! Nooo! Sirius no sale con ella, es su novio y no lo es, me refiero, es una bonita relación parecida a la hermandad que tienen, Sirius siente cariño hacia la niña callada y de mirada penetrante que fué, y le nace un deseo fraternal de protegerla como una hermana o.. ¿hija? O.o ... xD has acertado con las edades, bueno... al menos es una aproximación, es que no me gustan los datos explícitos, como ya te habrás dado cuenta ^_^

**Amanda:** Síííííííí!!!! ^_^ ése es Sirius! ¿Mala yo? Pero si soy un ángel @_@.! (seee.... uno con cachos bien filosos y una cola ondeando tras la capa ;p) jeje! Te prometo un buen final.... aunque.... no deberías confiar mucho en mi concepto de bueno, ya que suelen ser .... ¿confuso? ;p Gracias por la review y no olvides postear otro ^_^


End file.
